Time is Fleeting
by The Username Found
Summary: Hogwarts better watch out because things have just gotten serious. Includes the Potter family, Draco's son, and as of recently the Quiddich World Cup. Tom Riddle and Harry Potter clash. Rated T for now. Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

_**Author Notes: This is a MORAL works or whatever. You should probably read MORAL - Secrets and Finds which has the first two books of this saga but it is not necessary since this is involving the kids of Lynn and Rose. This book is slightly more edited then its ancestors. **_

_**LOVE TO HEAR COMMENTS!**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or AVPM or anything that isn't Anna, Emma, Lynn, The Seven, Rose, and Volderrell. ... . I think that is it...**_

* * *

><p>"Mummy, Anna and Emma won't give me back my wand!" Volderrell, now eleven years old ran tearfully into the kitchen, he was tall-ish and had long black hair, held back with a green ribbon, grayish eyes, and a single gold cuff on his left ear. "Make them give it back!"<p>

Rose Riddle stared down at her son, "Volderrell, slow down and tell me again."

Volderrell obediently took a deeeeeeep breath and tried again, "Emma and Anna took my wand and they won't give it back."

"Did you ask nicely?" Rose put her hand on her hip.

"Yes!" Volderrell waved his arm frantically.

"Okay, where are they?"

Volderrell whimpered and stared at his feet, "With the seven."

"I see, is this why you came here and not to your Father?" Rose sighed.

"I went to Father first, but when I told him where they were, he told me to get you..."

"I don't have time for this! You children were supposed to be packing! We leave in two hours for the train! And where is your cat?" She stared behind Volderrell, where his little black cat normally would be.

"They took Cosmic Creepers too!" Volderrell burst into fresh tears, "When I told them I was going to tell on them, they snatched him! Mummy, make them pay!"

Rose, anger reaching critical mass, stormed out the door, Volderrell tight on her heels, to where Quirrell and Lynn were, the library, checking their twin daughters trunks for the ump-teenth time.

"Lynn, Quirinius! You need to do something with those girls of yours!" She snapped, pushing open the door.

"What they do now?" Quirrell asked, with a sigh.

Lynn looked over at Volderrell, "Let me guess … the Seven?"

"Your damn right! Now, go fix this, before I get really pissed off!" Rose pointed at them, pulling Volderrell closer to her.

"I'll get them," Lynn said walking out of the room quickly heading towards the door. She touched the edges and slipped inside the door slamming behind her.

Several minutes passed before Lynn, holding a black kitten and Volderrell's wand, came back with two brown-haired, eleven-year-old girls in tow. They were identical except for one having dark brown eyes and the other with light blue.

"But mummy," The blue-eyed one whined and the other one moaned, "This isn't fair, Rev wanted to see the kitty."

"I don't want to hear excuses. You apoligize right this minute or I'll keep you home." Lynn said as she handed Volderrell back his things.

"Mommm that's not fair!" The brown eye'd one groaned, looking most upset.

"I'll lock Seven's Door too, Anna Fate Quirrell, if you both don't apologize right this minute" Lynn said, eyes narrowing, "One..."

"You can't do that!" said the blue eyed twin.

"Don't tell me what I can and cannot do, Emma Rose Quirrell," Lynn said, "Twoo..."

"We're sorry." They said looking at Volderrell.

Volderrell glared at them, clutching Cosmic Creepers, "Nasty girls took you Cosy? Well, nasty girls won't get to play with either of us at Hogwarts." He turned and raced up to his room.

"Volderrell, don't run in the house!" Tom shouted, as he walked into the room, "What the hell is going on down here?"

"The girls were picking on Relly," Quirrell replied.

"Oh, really?" Tom looked disapprovingly at the girls.

"We said we were sorry," Emma said, Anna cutting in with, "Mummy is threatening to lock Seven's Door."

"Well, at least there's good news. You girls need to be nice to Volderrell, he's small and pathetic."

"Tom!" Rose smacked him.

"What? It's only the truth." Tom rubbed his arm. "My son is a twat, and it doesn't help that you let him grow his hair out."

The twins giggled and Quirrell shot them disapproving looks.

"There's nothing wrong with long hair on a boy! Octavian and Lucius both have/had long hair!"

"There's nothing wrong with short, slicked back hair either!" Tom shot back.

"Shut up, baldy, like you're one to talk," Lynn said and the twins giggled even louder.

"I AM NOT BALD!" Tom shouted, startling everyone. He turned and stalked back up the stairs.

Lynn laughed amused for a moment, the girls laughing louder, and then looked over at the girls with a small scowl. "Don't you dare start calling your uncle bald or I will remove the Door completely."

"BUT WHAT WE WEREN'T!"

"And don't pick on Relly." Rose said softly.

"We can't promise that..." said one.

"...But we'll sure try to, Auntie Rose." said the other.

"Girls..." Quirrell said. "Promise."

"But Daddy, you said never to make promises we couldn't keep," the twins said with a whine.

"Mummy! There's pink all over my room!" Volderrell came bursting through the door, Cosmic Creepers right behind him. "And my wand keeps writing stuff on my walls!"

"Volderrell, why is your room pink?" Tom came down the stairs again.

"Girls?" Quirrell asked turning to face his children.

"It was Emma's idea." Anna said and Emma looked at Anna, shouting, "No! It was your idea!"

Lynn's hand found her face as she sighed loudly, the girls bickering in front of her. "Stop arguing and apologize while I go fix Relly's room. You two will have your door privileges revoked for the time being and if you don't behave I will keep you home. Are we clear?"

The girls stopped and looked over at Lynn dejected. "But mummy"

"I'm serious." She said, before storming out the room.

"Daddy," the girls turned to Quirrell their eyes filling with tears.

Quirrell looked rather unimpressed. "You heard your mother. Now apologize."

"It's alright, Relly, Aunty Lynn will fix your room." Rose said soothingly.

"You all wish I was a girl, don't you?" Volderrell glared at them all.

"No, no one wishes you were a girl, especially me." Tom said, patting his son on the head.

"There, all fixed." Lynn said entering back in the room, pressing her wand against her cheek.

"Well, now that every thing is back to normal, we should get going," Rose looked at the clock on the wall.

"Girl's go get your owls," Quirrell said grabbing one of the trunks as the girl's left the room to go get their owls,Hope and Faith.

Lynn smiled grabbing the other and looked over at Volderrell. "You'll have a great time at Hogwarts. I wish I was going back."

"I don't, I was in detention so much, I had a reserved place in every classroom. Damn Gryfindors. Oh, and Volderrell, if you get in anything other than Slytherin, I will disown you." Rose said seriously. "And never be afraid to jinx Gryfindors, just don't get caught."

Volderrell looked confusedly at his Mother, then to his Father.

"Just go with it." Tom muttered, picking up Volderrell's trunk."You'll do fine, and she'll love you no matter what house you place in."

"I will not, it is family tradition for everyone in my family to be in Slytherin." Rose raised an eyebrow.

"Um, Daddy?" Volderrell asked.

"What have I said about calling me 'Daddy'?" Tom whirled around.

"I mean, Father!"

"Yes?'

"How come I don't look like you or Mummy?"

Tom blinked, "You bring this up now? I don't know what you're talking about." and continued to the stairs.

Quirrell followed Tom, shaking his head slightly.

Lynn looked over at Rose, "What if my kids get into Gryfindor? … I don't think they will but I'm just asking."

"Then you will move out immediately." Rose kept walking.

"Immediately?" Lynn asked following Rose, the girls suddenly behind Lynn with their owls, "Rose, you can't be serious."

"Do I look not serious?" Rose asked, no expression on her face, but this was normal...

"Well then..." Lynn said.

Anna stopped, "Mummy?"

Lynn turned her head to look at Anna, "Yes?"

"What house do you want us in?" Emma asked.

"Any house is fine. 'Cept perhaps Gryffindor if Rose isn't kidding." Lynn stopped looking at her girls, "I was in Hufflepuff and your father was a Ravenclaw. . . Come to think of it my sister was too... It doesn't matter though, you both will do fine." Lynn smiled standing up and began walking with one of the girl's trunks in hand. "Now come along, we don't want you to miss your train."

_**At Platform 9¾-**_

"Alright, on the train with you!" Tom handed the conductor a trunk. "Rose, if you don't hurry up and say goodbye, they'll nev-" Tom stopped, someone had knocked into him.

"Sorry about tha-" Potter backed up, grabbing his son, James, by the shirt and pulling him back.

"Potter," Tom hissed, his wand sliding out of his jean's pocket.

"Tom, have you seen Volderrell? I can't-" Rose stopped, eyeing the Potter's. "Ah, time to go, I see. Volderrell, get over here, you can sit with Scorpius on the train!"

Volderrell ran up to his parents, "Father, who's this?" he stared curiously at them as the Weasley's made their way over.

"Oy, Harry wait up!" Ronald Weasley stopped next to his friend, his kids in tow. "What the bloody..."

"Rose, dear, I think we should go." Tom pulled the Invisibility Cloak over himself. "Recognize this, Potter?"

"You-" Harry took a step forward, only to be stopped by Rose.

"I wouldn't do that, if I was you." Her wand pointing at his stomach. "Run along, now. Let's go, Volderrell, I think I see Draco."

She grabbed her son and skedaddled away from them. Rose stood next to Lynn and Quirrell.

"Where's Tom," asked Quirrell too busy helping bringing the girl's trunks on the train and getting them situated. Emma and Anna peered out the window curiously.

"Right here, Quirrell." Tom's voice came from his left.

"Why is he wearing the Invisablity Cloak?" Lynn asked and then spotted Harry Potter and Ron Weasley, "Oh... gotcha."

"They're coming this way..." Quirrell said, stepping back a little.

"What are you all playing at?" Harry had his wand out.

"Put that away before you get hurt, boy." Rose slid to the front of the group. "Huh, you look like your damn father, how sweet."

"...You knew my Father?" Potter took a step back.

"Yeah, jinxed him and his little buddies every couple of days, that Sectum Sempra worked like a charm on James." She smiled taking another step.

"Bloody hell, she's a nutter." Ron muttered.

"Him, and Sirius and Lupin were the biggest asses in the whole school, pity I didn't get one last shot at them." She put out her left arm, her sleeve accidentally sliding back, revealing her Dark Mark. "Shit..."

"Death Eaters?" Hermoine gasped, walking up behind Ron.

"I think we should go. Quirinius, if you please?" Rose turned to her group, Tom flung off the Cloak. Sticking out his tongue and flipping Harry off before Quirrell gave an odd sort of wave before walking towards the exit with Rose and Tom.

Lynn didn't move for a moment, then waved her hand violently at Harry Potter and his friends, "Well bye then!" she then looked over at the window where her twins were watching unsure and smiled brightly, "AND BYE GIRLS, MUMMY LOVES YOU! BEHAVE!", and turned quickly taking off after her group.

"Tom, will you please act your age?" Rose rolled her eyes. Waving at Volderrell who looked completely lost. "Bye, baby."

"Did you tell the girls to keep out of trouble," Quirrell asked when his wife wrapped her hands around him, as the train whistled for it's departure.

"Yeah," she said with a short laugh. "I doubt they'll follow my advice. At least I don't have to worry about them visiting the Seven. Unless they've taught them how to place a doorway..." Lynn groaned. "I'm going to have to check on that..."

On the train, Volderrell tore down the aisle, Emma and Anna laughing behind him, "GO AWAY!"

"Quick, Relly, in here!" Scorpius pulled open his compartment door and Volderrell dived in, the door slamming shut behind him.

The girl's pressed their faces to the compartment window. "Can't hide, we'll find you!"

"You already found me, you idiots." Volderrell stood up and brushed dust off his black robes, "Thanks, Scorp."

"No problem...Do you actually live with those girls?" Scorpius sat down and opened a chocolate frog, discarding the card, "Harry Potter again, I already have about five of him..."

"Yeah, but it's totally against my will, they aren't even related." Volderrell sighed and settled back in his seat, ignoring the girls still plastered to the glass.

"Come on, you like us." Emma laughed, nose still pressed against the glass.

Anna grinned, pulling away but still watching Volderrell amused, "Plus Mummy and Daddy are friends with your Mum and Dad."

"Doesn't mean I have to be your friend!" Volderrell shouted. "Maybe I should go to your house for break."

"Yeah, that'd be cool, we could play Quidditch, just like your Mum and my grandpa did!" Scorpius smiled.

"Yeah, and I'll be the Beater!" Volderrell grinned.

"Maybe we wouldn't torment you so much," Anna tsked.

Emma whom was listening to the boys said, "I want to be a keeper..."

"I'll be a seeker." Anna grinned turning back to the boys, "We could make a team!"

"You can-NOT be on our team!" Scorpio shouted, "Besides, I'm Seeker, like Father and Grandpa."

"No girls allowed!" Volderrell got up and pulled down the window shades.

"Well then," Anna said, scrunching up her face.

Emma just rolled her eyes, "And he wonders why we pick on him. Come on sis, let's go to our seats."

The girls took off back to their seats.


	2. Chapter 2

_**At Hogwarts, Moments Before the Sorting-**_

"If either on of you pulls on my hair one more time," Volderrell warned, Emma and Anna giggled.

"You'll what?" Emma asked with a smirk, and Anna asked less then confident, "Tell on us?"

"That will hardly do anything." Emma said turning her blue eyes to her twin sister.

Anna shrugged. "What if Mummy takes the Door away."

"Oh hush, she won't." Emma said, "She's their friends too."

"Fine, but she take us out of school."

"No, she won't."

"Yeah, she will."

"No."

"Yes."

The twins bickered for a moment back and forth.

"Will you two shut up? We're not supposed to talk about those...people." Volderrell hissed as a tall wizard with a scroll came out of the door.

"Welcome to Hogwarts, I am Professor Longbottom." He smiled, Volderrell and Scorpius snickered behind their hands. "You will all be sorted into one of four Houses, Gryfindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Follow me."

The children all followed him into the Great Hall.

Anna and Emma began talking in hushed voices about what house they'd probably be in and then stopped when they saw the Great Hall. "Oooohhhh..." They'd awed, their eyes wide as they looked up and all around.

"All of you, gather up here, that's it." Professor Longbottom ushered the children into a group.

"When I call your name, come up and be sorted." The Professor unrolled the scroll, cleared his voice, and began listing off the names.

Finally the end of the list came.

"Malfoy, Scorpius." Volderrell gave him the thumbs-up as the boy nervously walked to the Hat, battered and sewn together in a dozen different places.

"SLYTHERIN!"

"Riddle, wait, what? Uh, Riddle, Volderrell." Volderrell took a deep breath and sat on the stool, a hush fell as everyone stared at him.

"SLYTHERIN!" Volderrell smiled and joined his cousin at the Slytherin House table.

Quir- um... Quirrell, Anna."

Anna grinned racing up to the hat, the teacher whom had called her name and many teachers looked confused.

"HUFFLEPUFF!" The hat called out after almost five minutes, and Anna joined her fellow housemates.

"Quirrell, Emma."

Emma rushed over and the hat fell on her head.

After a few minutes it called out, "RAVENCLAW!"

Emma glanced over at Anna whom shrugged and the newest Ravenclaw joined her housemates at their table. It was strange not being in the same house as her twin, but it wasn't too big of a deal to either of them.

The houses roared to life as people began to talk.

"Yes, yes, settle down now, I am Headmistress Professor McGonagall. Welcome, new students and old, I'm sure we'll have another...memorable year here at Hogwarts," She looked pointedly at the twins and Volderrell, "Now before we tuck in to our Feast, I have a few rules..."

As she went over them, Volderrell leaned over to Scorpius, "Hey, Scorp, why d'ya think she looked at me funny?"

Scorpius shrugged, "I dunno."

"And that's that! Enjoy!" McGonagall put out her hands and food appeared on all the tables.

The girls dug in, chatting with their respective, fellow housemates as they finished eating. The girl's would occasionally glance back at each other with snip-bits of conversation going on between them.

"Should we?" Emma asked.

Anna shook her head, "Later."

They looked over at Volderrell, innocently have a good time. Both girls grinning mischievously, both saying, "Soon."

"Now that you are all feed," McGonagall said looking around noticing most all the students were done eating, "It's time to head to your beds. Off you go!"

_**Three days later-**_

Volderrell and the other first-years of Slytherin house filed into the classroom after the Ravenclaw first years.

Something bounced off the back of Volderrell's head, "Ow! What the-" He turned around, but there was no one there.

Emma giggled from under her desk, peering up once she thought he had turned around.

"Emma! Stop that!" Volderrell leaped over her desk, his wand pointing at her.

"That is quite enough!" Professor McGonagall slammed a book down on her desk. "Sit down!"

"Yes, Relly, stop being a fuddy-duddy." Emma said, before looking over at the Professor with an aura of innocence as she folded her hands over her desk.

"But, I..." He blinked, at a loss of what had just happened, he sat down slowly. Scorpius sat next to him, shrugging. "Nasty girl, I'm telling Mummy about this..."

The Professor went on about using magic to transform something into something else...it was excrutiatingly boring. After class, Volderrell walked quietly to the lawn to sit under a big oak. He sighed and started making sparks with his wand, Scorpius joined him.

"I really can't stand them, you know." Volderrell stabbed a leaf, causing it to ignite and smolder.

"Yeah, they love to pester you though," Scorpio leaned back, "Speak of a pair of Hellions, here they come."

"Hey Volderrell." Anna and Emma said at the same time. "What you up to?"

"Go away, nasty girls," Volderrell waved his wand, causing a stream of bubbles to shoot at them, he stared at his wand in disbelief. "Uh, begone?"

Anna popped one of the bubbles with her finger. "We aren't nasty."

"And bubbles aren't going to make us leave," Emma said with a snort.

"You are too, nasty!" Volderrell stood up, he wasn't as tall as them, but he gave it his best shot.

"Why don't you go talk to the mermaids? At the bottom of the lake." Scorpius sneered.

"Why on earth would we do that?" Emma asked, her hands on her hips.

Anna smiled advancing on the boys, "If you don't like us here, why don't you? Here I can help."

Volderrell took a step back, "Retreat!"

Scorpius tore after him, "Hey, don't forget me!"

"Come on boys, it will be fun." They said. Then looked at one another.

"Now?" Emma asked.

Anna grinned. "Now."

The girls chased after them, giggling as they ran.

_**Later-**_

Volderrell sat sniffling and nursing a black eye, "This is all you fault." He glared at Emma and Anna.

"Yeah," Scorpius said through a gap where a tooth should have been. "What happened anyway?"

"You tripped," Anna said, Emma finishing her twins sentence with, "And fell into the lake."

"Only cause you pushed us...Ow, I'm telling Mummy about this..." Volderrell pouted.

"And my Father will hear of this." Scorpius added.

"So?" Emma asked, "What they going to do about it?"

"Well, Mummy will tell _Aunt_ Lynn and they'll close the Door." Volderrell smiled in a most unpleasant way, not helped by his black eye. Scorpius stared from him to the girls in befuddlement.

"... She … No…. Mummy wouldn't do that." Anna said stepping back.

"Oh, yes she would, and if she didn't then you can bet your last sickle that Mummy will." Volderrell snarled.

"W-well. . ." Emma looked less then happy, "Whatever... come on Anna."

"Meany butt," Anne said sticking out her tongue following her sister back to the castle.

"Just where are you two going?" Professor McGonagall stood in the doorway, "I believe you four have some detention to make up!"

"What'd we do?" Volderrell stared at her, mouth open.

"I think you've caused more than enough trouble, wait, who's your Mother?" McGonagall leaned forward, inspecting Volderrell.

"Um, Rose Riddle?" He blinked his good eye.

"Maiden name?"

"Oh, uh, Tannearius."

"I thought so, she was more than her weight in trouble, detention for good measure!"

Anna and Emma stuck their tongue's out at Volderrell behind McGonagall's back.

Volderrell groaned and he and Scorpius followed McGonagall to her office. "Lines for you boys, and the girls can talk to Mr. Filch about what needs cleaning."

They all groaned in unison, but stopped with a look from the Professor.


	3. Chapter 3

_**That Night while the Twins finished scrubbing every shiny surface in the Trophy Room-**_

"Ugh, this sucked." Anne said wiping her hands on her robes, crinkling her nose.

Emma nodded in agreement, tossing her rag in the bucket, saying "Stupid boys got to do stupid lines instead of stupid cleaning. I'd rather be doing lines and having them clean."

"Agreed." Anne said getting up, "Come on, let's get out of here."

They walked out of the Trophy Room, chatting quietly to themselves about the injustice of it all. The walked up the stairs to have Emma get to her common room first and where so busy talking that they didn't even notice when they made their way two floors higher then their set target, by that time they were begining to talk about the Seven and the Door.

"Hope Mum doesn't get rid of door," Anna asked looking antsy, "You don't think she'll actually remove it do you?"

"Hard to say," said Emma. "She might..."

"I hope not."

"She probably would revoke our seeing privileges while where home at most."

"I wish we could see them."

"I think we made went to far."Emma said, looking around noticing they weren't anywhere by the Ravenclaw common rooms, the empty corridor seemed rather quiet.

Anna said, looking up and noticing they weren't where they should be. She turned around, her sister following her as she walked from one end to the other looking rather lost, "Emma, where are we?"

"I don- hey, was that door here before?" Emma asked spotting a door. She ran over examining the large wooden door.

"I don't think so," Anna said looking it over, didn't seem to be anything special about it. She looked over at her twin, "D'you think we should open it?"

A grin crossed Emma's face as she tugged on the door handle. "Yes."

Both girls' walked inside leaving the door open slightly behind them.

_**In The Slytherin Common Room-**_

Volderrell sat up, putting his book down suddenly. Scorpius looked up from turning his calico, Mitzi, into a hat. "Whassa matter, Relly?"

"I sense a disturbance in the force...Those girls are up to something." He stood up slowly.

"So? They're always up to something." Scorpius turned Mitzi back into a cat.

"No, I mean, something cool and probably dangerous," Scorpius didn't look convinced, "something I could use as blackmail."

"Ohhh, I get it." He stood up slowly.

"Come on, Scorp, let's check it out!" The boys dashed out the common room door. Volderrell stopped in front of a painting of a Salazar Slytherin.

"What do you want?" the painting asked severely.

"Hello, I'm Volderrell Riddle, the son of the Heir of Slytherin? Perhaps you've heard of my Father?" Volderrell casually twirled his wand, speaking in Parseltongue.

The painting's eyes bulged, "Well, why didn't you just say so? What do you want, for real."

"I want a passage that leads to where those nasty girls are." Volderrell leaned forward conspiratorially.

"Which ones? They're all like that..."

"Uh, Emma and Anna Quirrell."

"Oh, those two. Alright, here you go." The painting slid to the side and a tunnel appeared.

"See, some of my relatives are bloody awesome! Thank you!" Volderrell ran inside the tunnel with Scorpius close behind him.

"Sweet, Relly, let's find those girls!" He laughed, "And tell on them!"

The tunnel ended on seventh floor, and then it closed off.

"Wait, what? Why are we on the seventh floor?" Scorpius stared around.

"Yeah, there's nothing here." Volderrell walked back and forth, looking for a trance of them.

"Uh, Relly?"

"Not now, Scorp, I'm thinking..."

"Uh, Relly, you might want to see this."

"What it i- Holy Hippogriffs! That wasn't there a second ago..."

They stared at the door. It was still open.

"Oh, yeah, they definitely went in there." Volderrell leaned in the door. "Shall we?"

"I don't know. I think we shouldn't go in random doors."

"Oh, come on Scorp." Volderrell stared back at him. "What are you, a Hufflepuff?"

"No...but isn't it in our nature to be more cautious than a Hufflepuff and a Ravenclaw?"

"Hm, you're right. Lumos!" Volderrell smiled and stepped into the door with his lit wand.

"Seems we have guests," a person murmured, just out of Volderrell's light.

Anna and Emma turned around, eyes wide.

"GET OUT!" yelled Anna

Emma sat up storming towards the boys, "What do you think you're doing!"

"What we're doing? What are you two doing? And is that-Ulp!" Volderrell backed up, shoving Scorpius back before he could see anything.

"If you are referring to me, then yes." Passing said sitting up and moving forward enough to be vaguely seen. her gold eyes glinting curiously in the dark as she spotted Scorpius. "And who is this? A friend of yours Volderrell?"

"Uh, he's my c-cousin, Scorpius Malfoy..." Volderrell looked from Scorpius and Passing, "Scorp, go get my snake!"

"The glowing one?" Scorpius kept staring at Passing.

"Yes, that one! Go, go!" Volderrell shoved him and closed the door. "Alright, gimme some light here!" The room became lit. "WHAT ARE ALL THE SEVEN DOING HERE?" Volderrell fell over backwards. "Do you have any idea what my Mother is going to do to you if she finds out?"

"Come now, no need to get over emotional." Passing said.

"Overemotional? I am so not emotional, I'm nearlyhysterical!" Volderrell stared at each of them, "You guys can't be here, you should be back at the house! Mummy is going to have conniptions..."

"You need not tell your mother," Aetas said, playing with the strands of his long black hair. He was leaning against the wall with two other boys -one with dark purple hair and one with reddish brown- whom were signing furiously back to one another.

"Not tell my Mother? Are you nuts, this is perfect telling-on material! Besides, they were strictly told NOT to do something like this." Volderrell crossed his arms across his chest.

"Oh come on!" Anna cried, Emma tossing in, "It wasn't our fault!"

"Oh, yeah right, just like how me and Scorp 'tripped' into the lake." Volderrell glared at them, "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't use my Messenger Snake and tell Father and Mummy."

"Cause we're pretty?" the girls asked and Passing sighed loudly and Reverie smacked her forehead.

"Yeah, no. I'm definitely telling, and it's gonna feel so good to watch your butts get hauled out of here." Volderrell went back to the door.. "See ya, nasty girls."

"Oh no you don't." said Passing grabbing him by the back of his shirt.

"We can make you a deal," said a white haired girl from the floor, with a sleeping three-year-old female in her lap.

"AH! Put me down," Volderrell struggled, but it only served to tip him upside down. "Now! Put me down!...What kind of deal?" Volderrell tilted his head slightly so he could focus on them.

"Don't run off and I will." Passing said, glancing over at her sister then asleep Isis with mild curiosity. "Do you have what I think you are having in mind?"

"Uh, what are you..." Volderrell twisted around to stare at Passing.

"Perhaps." Elin smiled ignoring Volderrell, as she patted Isis' head. The twins giggled.

"Are you sure that is wise?" Aetas murmured.

"Certainly." Passing said to Aetas before looking over at Volderrell, "Promise you won't run off?"

"Nuh-uh, tell me what you're gonna do first." He pointed at her, but, being upside down did not make him as menacing as he hoped.

"Well if you spent more time with the seven you'd know-" Emma began to say, but was cut off by Anna, "-That there is one of them who controls the flow of magic..."

"Okay, first, all of them scared the bloody daylights out of me. Second, why would I need that? I'm a pure-blood wizard, and I'm the son of the Heir of Slytherin! What do I need that?" Volderrell blinked, "Uh, can you put me down? I feel like my head is gonna burst..."

Passing put him down but continued to have a hold of his robe. "Ah, and how easily that can be taken away. I wonder what the school would say if you were found to be without an ounce of magical talent."

"Wait, what?" Volderrell stared at her, "How is this a deal to make me keep quiet?"

"It isn't," Passing said. "Though it is tempting. You are just like your father, Volderrell Riddle."

"Why thank you, now let me go so I can tell on them." Volderrell's patience, though it wasn't really much to begin with, had worn thin.

"No, tell." said Isis waking up slowly. She rubbed her blue eyes and looked over at Volderrell, "Pwease."

"Okay, that's just sad." Volderrell blinked at the toddler. "I'm leaving now, and I'm going to tell on you all!" He struggled to wrench Passing's hand off his robe.

"I could always k-" Passing said looking rather dangerous, but Aetas walked over to her, "Pas, no need for such things. I'm sure there are other ways around this."

"No, they are not! You said you had a deal, and you don't! Well, I'm not impressed at all!" Volderrell finally got away from Passing and made to open the door. "My Father was right, you...people are nothing but trouble!" He went to open the doorknob.

"What do you want then?" The reddish-brown haired boy asked, locking his green eyes with Volderrell's. His other brother following close behind.

"We haven't done anything," Reverie said looking sad, "Just sat in this room."

"Ha! Lynn strictly forbid them from-" Volderrell blinked, his lower lip quivered, "I want to look like Daddy."

The seven looked at one another, the two boys sighing while the others talked in low voices. Isis just sat on the floor looking around.

"Why?" Elin asked.

"I-I don't look like Mummy or Daddy...I look like the man in the picture that Mummy took down..." Volderrell blinked.

"Is that all?" Aetas asked, white eyes staring straight ahead as he turned to look over at Volderrell. "Nothing more you want from this deal to keep everything hush-hush?"

"Uh, yes." Volderrell shuffled his feet, "I want a Basilisk, a big one like D-I mean-Father had! I promise I won't make it kill anyone, I swears!"

"Hmm," Reverie mused.

Volderrell blinked, then hit them with his best puppy-dog look, "Please?"

"Well, I suppose," said Keleo. Vega signed something and Keleo nodded.

Passing looked the Volderrell, slowly circling him. "I suppose we could alter your appearance, but we'd only be able to give you an Basilisk egg... Would your dear mother even allow you to own a Basilisk?"

"Well, I thought I'd keep it here at school..." Volderrell shrugged, "But, can you really change the way I look?"

"Sure a little hair dye, some colored contacts," said Passing. "What exactly qualities are you looking for, little Riddle?"

"I-I just want to look like them!" He tooked at them, "You can't do it, can you?"

Passing shook her head, Volderrell sighed and made for the door, slowly, "It's okay, I don't feel like telling anymore..."

Outside the door, Scorpius came running up with a glowing snake in his fist, "I found it! Oh, hey, aren't you going to tell?"

"Naw, come on, let's go jinx some Gryffindors!" Volderrell said, perking up.

"Now you're talkin'!" And they took off down the hall.

Meanwhile, Emma and Anna were looking over at Passing rather confused. "You can't?"

"Not without killing and bringing him back to life," Passing said, with a small nod.

Elin hugged onto Isis, "And even then it wouldn't work."

"Why not?" Anna asked curiously.

"A couple of reasons," Aetas said. "But that isn't important."

"I think you girls should head back to your dorms." Reviere said.

"But-" Emma started to whine but Passing said quickly while her family began heading towards the door, "We'll see you soon enough. Good bye and good night, Emma Rose Quirrell and Anna Fate Quirrell." She walked over to the open door, that was much like the one Emma and Anna had back at home.

"See you later." Emma said.

Anna waved, "Bye!"

"See you later, girls. And be nice to Volderrell." Passing said before slipping through the door and it closing firmly behind her.

The girls walked out making sure the door to the Room of Requirement was shut tight. They took off down the hallway and Anna dropped Emma at her Ravenclaw Common Room and continued walking towards her common room.


	4. Chapter 4

_**The Next Day-**_

Volderrell waited patiently at breakfast for his mother's owl, Riglus, to touch down on a pitcher. He snatched up the package and letter, the package had an assortment of sweets, this he set aside. He opened the letter:

_ Dear Volderrell,_

_ Mummy and Father miss you so much! I'm glad to hear that you got into_

_ Slytherin, so very glad. I also heard from Lucius that you and little _

_ Scorpius are getting on just fine! I hope to see you for Christmas and _

_ don't worry about the girls, Aunt Lynn and Uncle Quirinius heard about the_

_ lake incident._

_ All the Love I possess,_

_ Mummy and Father_

_xoxoxoxox_

_P.S. Share the sweets with the girls, will you please?_

Volderrell stared at the letter, what could Lynn and Quirinius possibly do about the lake incident? Then he saw the twins' owls touching down, each had a red envelope in it's beak.

"No!" Anna shouted, looking at the red envelope that plopped down in front of her. She looked over at Emma whom also where looking quite pale as she held up her letter and then looked back at Anna.

"You open yours first," Emma said and Anna shook her head. "No... you."

"Baby." Emma said turning to her envelope which had started to smoke slightly around the edges. She gulped loudly, and several Ravenclaw housemates backed away from her as she opened her letter.

Quirrell's voice immediately began to emanate across the Great Hall, "HOW DARE YOU DISRESPECT THE RAVENCLAW HOUSE, YOUR MOTHER, AND ME! I THOUGHT BETTER OF YOU GIRLS! YOU SHOULD BE FOCUSING ON YOUR STUDIES AND NOT BOTHERING YOUR POOR COUSIN AND GETTING DETENTION! I DID NOT RAISE YOU THAT WAY YOUNG LADY! AND I KNOW IT WAS YOU WHO TOSSED VOLDERELL IN THE LAKE! YOU AND ANNA ARE THIS CLOSE TO BEING SHIPPED BACK HOME! YOUR BOTH GROUNDED WHEN YOU GET HOME!" The red envelope burst into flames, becoming ashes over her table. Emma and Anna exchanged looks across the hall.

Anna stared at hers as it started to smolder, the seal crumbled and Lynn's voice rang through the hall. "WHAT IN MERLIN'S NAME DID YOU THINK YOU GIRLS WERE DOING! TO FIND YOU HAD TOSSED SCORPIUS IN THE LAKE! WHAT IN THE SEVEN HELLS DO YOU BOTH THINK YOU WERE DOING! I AM UPSET WITH YOU BOTH! YOU WILL BE LUCKY IF EITHER OF YOU SPEND ONE MORE NIGHT AT THAT SCHOOL! I'LL FIND SOMETHING FOR YOU TO DO! YOU BOTH ARE GROUNDED!"

There was dead silence as the whole hall stared at them. Then a swarm of pixies swooped in, carrying yet another red envelope, they dropped it, but it hovered in the air, it wasn't a Howler, it was something else. The envelope opened itself and a doppleganger of Rose appeared out of the envelope. It stared at Emma and then at Anna.

"You two are impossible, I hope you know that I have sealed the Door, so you'll have to wait til you get home for the summer to use it. If I hear one more thing happen to my Volderrell, you will rue the day I let you into this world. and furthermore-"

Then a doppleganger of Tom slid into view, "Keep away from him!"

"Tom, please." Rose doppleganger turned to Volderrell and smiled, "And hello, dear, your Father and I are so proud of you, sweetie!" And the image exploded in a puff of smoke.

Professor McGonagall stared at the air above the House tables, then she looked at Volderrell, who was having fits of happiness over the twin's discomfort.

Anne and Emma lowered in their seats wishing that they where invisible.

_**Five Years Later-**_

Volderrell, now sixteen and relatively ripped, sat on one of the couches in his parents' library. He was wearing a pair of plain jeans and no shirt or socks. He swished his wand and a can of soda floated over to him.

His father walked in, stared at his son for a second, "Relly, why don't you just lean over and pick it up? And get a shirt on."

Volderrell blinked up at Tom, "Why? You're not wearing a shirt."

"That is besides the point, just do what you're told." Tom scratched his stomach irratibly.

"No, I don't have to." Volderrell went back to reading.

"Volderrell, do as you're told!" Tom pointed a finger at his teenage son.

"Mum, Father is being a jerk!" Volderrell shouted.

"Tom, leave Relly alone and get a shirt on." Rose's voice carried down the stairs.

"What? How dare you use your Mother's ability to manipulate me! Go to your room!" Tom pointed up the stairs, "And if you roll those eyes at me one more time, I swear I will kick your ass into next Tuesday, faster than you can say Slytherin!"

Volderrell rolled his eyes and went up the stairs, stopping at the Twins' room. "Hey, you guys got any candy?"

"Some chocolate," said Emma, as Anna started looking under some papers and under their pillows for the candy.

"Well, gimme some, willya? Please, I'm all out of the stuff your Mum gave me for my birthday..." Volderrell reached out a hand. He swept his long ponytail back over his shoulder, leaning against the door jamb.

"Here," Anna said, handing over a handful of chocolate frogs.

Emma sighed, "Yeah, Dad confiscated the rest of it when we had turned your dad's hair bright pink..."

Anna giggled. "I still think it was worth it, since Mum found it amusing and didn't lock the Door."

Volderrell raised an eyebrow, "Why do you guys try so hard to piss him off?" Taking a piece of chocolate and scarfing it down.

"It is amusing," Emma said, shrugging softly. "And your Mum said we couldn't torment you so your Dad gets the pranks."

"Nice, you shouldn't mess with him so much, you'll be sorry..." Volderrell smiled knowingly.

"We know," Anna said, "But we needed to test some things before we head back to Hogwarts. . . We have to make sure they get the desired effects on Gryffindors."

"No, I mean, there's something huge that our parents are planning, and you might want to be invited to..." Volderrell sang, smiling widely.

"Oh?" Emma asked curious, "What is that?"

"Oh, I don't know if I want to tell you..." Volderrell took a step back, laughing as Emma and Anna started to ask a million questions. "Okay, okay, Father bought tickets to the Quidditch World Cup! So, be extra nice, or he won't bring you guys, oh, and don't tell anyone I told you, I'm not supposed to know!"

"We won't tell!" Anna and Emma said, grinning excitedly. "We promise."

"Yeah, we're going before school, so we can chill before the studying starts." Volderrell shrugged. "I'm not entirely sure where they got the idea that I study but, hey, I can't wait to go, so, who cares? Whoo, Quidditch!"

"Whoo Quidditch!" The twins said and Emma then asked, "Wanna go out flying? I think I know where Mum's quidditch stuff that she found is hiding."

"Sweet, but only if I get to be Beater." Volderrell smiled and went over to his room to pull on a sweatshirt.

"No problem with that," Anna said, laughing and the both girls took off down the stairs.

"Oh, your butts are so gonna get served!" Volderrell leaped down the stairs after them.

_**To The Quidditch Cup-**_

"Well, here we are kids!" Tom stepped toward the gate."If any one gets lost, hug a tree and cry for Lynn to come get you, otherwise you're on your own."

"Tom, be nice. Come on, our camp site is over this way." Rose pointed over.

"Holy shit, this is awesome!" Volderrell ran ahead when he saw Scorpius, "Hey, Scorp, over here!"

Scorpius, also sixteen, turned and waved over his cousin. "Hey, Relly!"

"Rell, Don't go too far!" Tom shouted after him."And stick with the girls!"

"Okay, Father, come on girls."

Anna and Emma took after Volderrell.

Quirrell smiled calling after them, "Have fun girls." He turned around and frowned. "Lynn what in Merlin's name-"

"I found them." Lynn grinned three small children clinging around her. "Can we keep them?"

"No, put them back." Rose said sternly.

_**Meanwhile-**_

"Hey, glad you guys could come!" Scorpius, also sixteen, his short white-blond hair slicked back, and light blue eyes gleaming, slapped high-fives with Volderrell, "My Father got tickets for us when he heard Cousin Rose got tickets. Grandpa wanted to come, but he had work to do, so it's just me and the folks."

"Cool, hi Uncle Draco." Volderrell waved at Draco Malfoy, who nodded. "So, which team you guys rooting for?"

"Duh, the Fallmouth Falcons!" Scorpius smiled.

"Sweet, hey." Volderrell turned to the twins, "Which team you guys going for?"

"Pride of Portree," said the girls.

"Wait, what, you're cheering for the competition? Ah, man, now we gotta be against each other!" Volderrell leaned back.

"Ah, darn, what a shame!" Scorpius laughed. "Hey, let's go get some souvenirs! Dad, can I have some money? Thanks. Come on!"

"Bye Mr. Malfoy!" The twins said following the boys.

The four went to find a stall, "Hm, I think I see one over there." Scorpius took off in one direction. They bought some paraphernalia of their corresponding teams.

Volderrell laughed as he wrapped a dark grey and white scarf around his neck. "Well, that was worth it! Let's get some food."

"Oh, yes," Emma said adjusting her newly gotten dark purple tie that had yellow stars all over it.

Anna nodded vigorously, putting her dark purple hat on her head that had a gold star on the front.

"Well, we can get some Pumpkin Pasties over there." Scorpius nodded toward a well-lit stand, buttoning up his Fallmouth Falcons jersey-jacket.

"Sounds good." They all started making the trek over, laughing it up. Until they bumped into some people.

"Oof, sorry about that." Volderrell's smile slid off his face, "Hello, James, Lily, Albus. Rose, Hugo."

James Potter blinked at them, "Hello, you guys cheering for the Falcons?" He tucked his Pride flag under his arm.

"Yeah, we are, the twins had other ideas." Volderrell jerked his thumb towards Emma and Anna.

"Cool, so you guys want to hang out? Our tents over this way." Hugo Weasley gestured toward the back.

"Eh, why not? I guess we don't have to be back to our own camps until dark, so sure." Scorpius smiled.

"Okay, Come on Rose." Hugo put his arm around his sister's shoulders.

"Rose?" Volderrell blinked. "Weird coincidence."

"Not really, your Mum can't be the only Rose." Anna said with a laugh.

"Well, her full name is Roselia, so I guess it's not so weird." Volderrell shrugged.

The seven teenagers bought some Pumpkin Pasties and then started toward the Potter's tent.

"There you kids are! We thought you got lost!" Harry Potter laughed, looking up from a fire he had built, "Eh? Who is this?" He stood, Ginny Potter came to stand next to them.

"Oh, Mum, Dad, these are some kids from school." James smiled, brushing crumbs off his coat.

"I'm Scorpius Malfoy." Scorpius put his hand on his chest.

"And I'm Volderrell Riddle, and these two are Anna and Emma Quirrell." Volderrell held out his hand, which Mr. Potter took, after much deliberating. "Good to meet you, even if your kids are all in Gryfindor!" He smiled.

"Yes, well, are your parents around?" Mr. Potter looked around uneasily.

"Hm? Oh, yeah, but they're on the other side of the campground." Volderrell pointed in the camp's general direction.

"Alright, Harry, we got all the things set up in the tent." Ron and Hermione Weasley came out of the tent. "What's all this then?"

"I'm Emma and this is Anna." Emma said quickly and then her twin said pointing over at the boys, "That is Voldrerrell Riddle and that is Scorpius Malfoy."

"Um...What?" Mr. Weasley looked from Mr. Potter to Volderrell and back again.

"So, we were just hanging out until the match," Lily Potter said, "Is that okay?"

"Uh, n-" Mr. Potter started.

"That's fine dear." Mrs. Potter cut in. "Go have fun, just remember to find us before the Match."

"'kay, Mum." James Potter smiled, "Let's go see the stadium."

"Yes, yes!" Emma said with a wicked grin. "I wonder if we can see any of the players practicing before the match?"

"Maybe." Hugo shrugged.

So, Volderrell, Scorpius, Anna, Emma, Hugo, James, and Lily went off, only vaguely aware of the whispered arguement going on behind them. Rose Weasley and Albus Potter stayed behind, a book under each of their arms.

"Wow! It's a lot bigger than the one at Hogwarts!" James shouted, causing an echo.

"I wish Mum would have let us bring our brooms, this be wicked cool to play Quiddich on." Anna said eyes wide.

"I'll say!" Hugo laughed, spreading his arms out, "You have any idea how many circuits we could do in here?"

Volderrell nodded, "Yeah...Can't wait to get back to school and back to playing Quidditch. Any of you going to play?" He looked back at the others.

"I know James is a seeker," Anna said, "Cause I when Hufflepuff versus Gryffendor we were both going after the snitch."

"That's right, my dad was a Seeker too." James looked around, "Scorpius is a Seeker as well."

"Mm-Hm, and my dad was a Seeker." Scorpius nodded, "And funny thing is, Relly is a Beater like his Mum." He laughed and shoved Volderrell.

"Yeah, my Mum was Slytherin's best Beater. Think she practiced off the field as much as on..." He smiled, giving Scorpius a shove back.

"And of course, I am a Keeper," Emma nodded causing Anna to giggle from the inside joke.

"What about you, Lily?" Volderrell turned to the girl, who turned beet-red at being noticed.

"Uh, no, no I'd rather watch, Hugo doesn't play either, do you, Hugo?" Lily quickly turned the center of attention on Hugo.

"Nope, couldn't play Quidditch if my life depended on it, terrified of heights." Hugo put his hand over his head for emphasise.

"That's funny, seeing how tall you are!" James laughed.

"Hey, you guys hear that?" Scorpius turned around, just in time to see the Fallmouth Falcons coming out of the locker rooms.

"Sweet! Let's get some autographs, Scorp!" Volderrell and Scorpius took off toward the team, leaving the twins behind with the other three.

James watched them for a bit before turning to the twins, "So, do you two always hang out with them?"

"Well, we've live with Volderell and his parents all of our lives." Emma said.

Anna added, "And Scorp and Volderell are cousins."

"We haven't always been this close though." Anna said, her sister nodding, "In fact first year of Hogwarts we tossed them both into the lake."

"Then we got howlers, more than on one occasion if you've ever gotten the chance to listen into them during breakfast... and they both got taller..." Emma said rolling her eyes. "So it was easier to be friends with them then for us continue pranking them."

"Ah, that makes sense." James put his hands in his pockets.

"Hey, it's the Pride's!" Hugo pointed at the other team which was coming out of the other door.

"Awesome," Anna said excitedly, her eyes getting wide as she watched them.

"Hey, Lily, you comin'?" Hugo asked.

"Uh, no, I-" Lily shuffled her feet.

"She's rooting for the Falcons." James said quietly.

"You should have gone with Volderrell to get autographs. I bet you can still catch up. I don't think they'd mind." Emma said, giving the younger girl a smile.

"Oh, I don't know..." Lily started to get red in the face.

"Oh, come on, I'll bring ya over there." James grabbed his little sisters arm and pulled her over to where Volderrell and Scorpius where standing, recapping an earlier game.

"And then when McCallister, when you grabbed the Quaffle right before you hit the ground! Oh, Rawling, I thought you were gonna face-plant it for sure!" Volderrell waved his hands in the motion of pulling out of a nose-dive.

The Falcon's captain laughed at the recount, speaking with a thick Irish accent, "Aye, so did I! Good thing I pulled up in time!"

The whole team was gathered around the two teens, when James cleared his throat, "Excuse me, Volderrell, will you get my sis some autographs?" He shoved Lily forward and then took off to see his team.

"Oh, yeah, sure." Volderrell turned to Lily, who was as red in the face as anyone could possibly get. Scorpius was talking animatedly with the Falcon's Seeker.

"Who should I make this out to?" McCallister smiled, showing missing front teeth.

"Lily." Lily whispered, handing him her program.

"Alright, 'To Lily, All My Love, Theo McCallister. How's that, honwy?" He handed it back.

"That's wonderful..." She stared with reverence at the program.

"You kids play Quidditch?" the team Keeper, Buris, walked up.

"Oh, yeah! Scorp and me are on the Slytherin team at school, he's a Seeker and I'm a Beater." Volderrell said enthusiastically.

"Well, would you kids like to go a round? We can ask the other team to have a friendly match before the real thing?" McCallister gestured to the Pride's.

"Could we?" Scorpius zoomed up behind Volderrell.

"Sure." McCallister went to speak with the Pride's captain.

_**On the Other Side of the Field-**_

"So who's your favorite," Anna asked the Hugo.

"Definitely Trunne, the captain Beater. He's the best in the league!" Hugo said as they went up to the team.

"I like Markus, personally," Emma said. "That guy can catch any Quaffle that comes his way."

"For me it be a toss up for me between their seeker, Vallor," Anna said, "And Mum's sister..."

"Whoa, your aunt is on the team?" Hugo's eyes widened.

"Yeah," Emma said with a grin. "But don't tell her have her as my favorite or I'll wind up not getting a Christmas present from her."

"Well besides that Mum doesn't like us blabbing about it." Anna said, then mentioning to Hugo, "She just got transferred last season over to this team."

"Hey!" said a blue haired female waving over as the teenagers made their way over to where the Pride team was standing around.

"Hi, Pons." the twin girls said, each with shy grins on their faces.

"So these are your sister's kids that you was talkin' to us about," said Trunne looking rather amused.

"Yeah, those are her little squirts," Pons said. "Did you guys want autographs."

"Yes, please!" Emma said.

"Do any of you play?" The shortest player, Vallor, asked. He walked up to them with a quill.

Anna handed over a pamphlet telling him as he and the rest of the team began signing their stuff,

"I'm a Hufflepuff Seeker. Emma my twin, is a Ravenclaw Keeper. And Hugo here-" She began to giggle and Emma said finishing her twin's sentence, "-is afraid of heights."

Hugo looked down, rather embaressed.

"Yeah, but I know all the statistics and I watch every highlight on the Telly!" Hugo said defensively, "Hey, is that the Falcon's captain?"

"I wonder what they want," Pons asked, looking over at the captain.

"I'll go find out," Trunne said, leaving his team and advancing towards the captain of the other team.

While they were talking, the other beater nudged Hugo, "Don't be embaressed. I didn't like flyin' neither when I was your age."

"What they want, Trun?" Vallor asked as their captain came back.

"They wanted to see if we wanted a practice match before the game. Seems some kids want to go round with us. What do you all say?" The team roared with applause. One of the chasers, even whistled.

"Can we join you?" Emma and Anna asked excitedly. "We know them."

"I don't see why not," Trunne said, with a grin, running his fingers through his short dark hair. "I'll be back in just a bit. Let me tell their captain, what's up." He took off again down the field and Emma and Anna grinned excitedly to one another as Pons went to find them some spare brooms.

"Well, what's it to be, Trunne?" McCallister leaned against his broom. "You guys wanna play 'round with us? We got an extra two Seekers and Beater now." He pointed over at Volderrell and Scorpius who were climbing onto spare brooms.

"We'd love to." Trunne replied. "And we got an extra Seeker and a Keeper. That should make things interesting, don'cha think?"

"Yeah, how 'bout a little wager, eh?" McCallister asked.

"What sort of wager?" Trunne asked, leaning forward, rather curious.

"Well, if my team wins the practice match, yours buys the boys here anything they want. And if you win, we will do the same. Mind you, one thing for each kid." McCallister said softly.

"Sounds fair enough. I'll even throw in a round of butterbeer for after the real game for your team if you win the practice match," Trunne said with a grin, holding out his hand.

"You're on, Trunne." McCallister took his hand, "May the bloodiest team win!"

They turned back and went back to their respective teams, all, except Lily and Hugo, jumped on brooms and flew into the air.

"Alright, let's play! Oy, Lily, open the chest!" McCallister shouted down. Lily released the balls and chucked the Quaffle up in the air. "Begin!"

_**After the Practice Match-**_

Volderrell fingered the hole where his front canine used to be, "Ouch."

McCallister laughed, sporting a black-eye, as he handed the vendor some gold coins, "Don' worry lad, ye can fix that, no problem." He turned to Emma, "This the one ye wanted?"

"I can't believe we lost." Scorpius mumbled, rubbing his ribs.

"Especially when you had two extra Seekers on the field." Anna laughed, looking pleased, though there was a large gash on her cheek, "I still can't believe I caught it without anyone noticing."

Emma grinned, holding her black and blue bruised fingers as she looked at McCallister, "Yes, that one, please."

"Well, you guys are pretty good, too." James smiled, running his fingers over a puffy cheek. "I gotta say, Relly, Scorp, I'm suprised you don't get fouled out most games."

"Well, technically they didn't do anything against the rules..." Hugo pulled out a booklet.

"There you are!" Rose pushed people out of her way, "Whoa, what have you been doing?"

"Oh, McCallister this is my Mum." Volderrell gestured at Rose.

"Is a pleasure, your boy can really knock a Bludger sideways." McCallister smiled gap-toothed at her.

"Well, he does take after me." Rose blinked at him. "Um, could I get a photo?"

"Of course." McCallister walked over to Rose and posed for a picture.

"Thank you." Rose stared at the picture in her hand.

"Well, I better get goin', enjoy the match!" McCallister waved as he went toward the stadium.

"Bye!" Scorpius shouted, waving back.

"Well, that was fun." James smiled.

"Yeah, we should play together more often!" Hugo nodded, staring at his new Pride's jersey.

It was at this moment that Rose looked up, "Who are they?" she asked, staring at the Lily, James and Hugo. The twins spoke up first.

"Lily Potter, James Potter, and Hugo Weasely," the twins said at the same time.

"I see, well come along, children. It's time we were off." Her voice low and menacing as she turned and started to walk away.

"Oooookay, uh, see you guys later." Volderrell shrugged and followed his mother, Scorpius and the twins close behind. "Mum, what was that about?"

"Yeah, we were having fun! We got to play with the teams! And-" Scorpius said, looking confusedly at the twins.

"I'll tell you later." Rose held up her hand, "I think your Father is looking for you, Scorpius, you should go."

"Yes, ma'am." Scorpius took off to his tent.

"Auntie Rose?" The girls asked, "Is it cause their Gryffindors?"

Rose sighed, "No, not that. I don't hate Gryfindors that much."

"Okay, then why can't we hang out with the Potter's and the Weasley's?" Volderrell folded his arms.

"Ask your Father, he'll probably have to be restrained when he hears who you've been hanging out with." Rose turned back around, refusing to go into detail.

The twins looked confused over at Volderell, shrugging their shoulders at the same time as they followed Rose back to their camp site.


	5. Chapter 5

_**That Night, the night before the Match-**_

Volderrell and the twins sat around the fire, poking it with sticks and roasting marshmallows.

"So, should we ask my dad?" Volderrell pulled his marshmallow out of the fire to blow it off.

"What if that puts him in a bad mood," Anna asked. "And he refuses for any of us to go to the game."

"Yeah," Emma said, poking the fire. "I know your mum said to my mum if either of me or Anna got into Gryffindor she would have kicked my mum and dad out of the house. I'd hate to ask your dad before the Match just if your mum said he'd have a fit just knowing we were hanging out with some Gryffindors..."

"Maybe Dad would know," Anna said suddenly, waving her flaming stick around in the air as she spoke. "He and your dad are friends so he'd know!"

"I dunno, your dad can be kind of jumpy. He might freak out too, if it really is that bad to hang out with them...Maybe we should talk to my dad, he'll get over it, I'm sure." Volderrell chomped on his marshmallow and stood up, "Come on, we gotta ask some time."

"Yeah, I suppose." Emma said rising and Anna tossed her stick in the fire.

They found Tom lounging in the tent, on the inside it was as big as the library at the house and composed of several spacious rooms, on a couch reading a pamphlet.

"Hey, Father, whatcha readin'?" Volderrell plopped down on the seat next to Tom.

Tom looked up suspiciously at his son, "The program for tommorrow night's game...Heard you got to play with the teams, very cool." He sat up.

"Yeah, it was cool, and our friends got to play too." Volderrell shifted.

"Oh? Did Scorpius play, too, then?" Tom glanced back at his pamphlet.

"Uh-huh. And our _other_ friends." Volderrell looked innocently at the ceiling.

Tom blinked, "Other friends?" He looked up at the twins, Quirrell came in, seeing what was going on, stood behind Tom.

"Uh, yeah, other friends, you know, kids from school?" Volderrell played with a loose string on his pant leg.

Tom and Quirrell exchanged looks. "I see, and who would that be, kids from your Houses?"

"No, Gryfindors, actually." Volderrell looked up at his father.

"Oh, okay." Tom went back to reading. Quirrell rounded the couch and sat in a chair next to the fireplace. Volderrell and the twins looked at each other in disbelief.

"And- and your not, I dunno, mad?" Asked Anna nervously fidgiting her hat.

"Course not," Quirrell replied, "Where did you get an idea like that?"

"Cause Auntie Rose said to Relly…" Emma said glancing around bemused, "and I quote, 'he'll probably have to be restrained when he hears who you've been hanging out with'..."

Tom laughed, "Oh? Well, Rose doesn't _hate_ Gryfindors, per se, but why on Earth would she think I'd throw a fit?"

"I dunno," Anna said with a relieved laugh.

"Well, I can't think of anyone Rose would think you'd get up-" Quirrell looked from the twins to Volderrell, thinking as he looked over at Tom. "No. You don't think it is-"

Tom's eyes narrowed, "Volderrell, who were they?"

"Um, well it was the Potter's and the Weasley's, why?" Volderrell blinked at his father.

Quirrell had to leap the length of the room to grab Tom before he could take out his wand. "TOM CALM DOWN!" Quirrell said holding onto Tom's arms. He looked sideways at his girls and over at Volderrell, while still trying to restrain Volderrell's father. "Merlin, out of all the people at that school it had to be them?"

"YOU ARE SO DEAD, VOLDERRELL MARVOLO RIDDLE! Let go of me so I can kill my son, Quirrell!" Tom struggled against him.

"No! Tom you're overreacting." growled Quirrell as the girls watched with wide frightened eyes.

"No, I am not, now let me go!" Tom shoved him hard, sending him to the floor.

"Dad! Stop it!" Volderrell backed up, "What's wrong with the Potter's and the Weasley's, they're great!"

Tom twitched, he breathed heavily out of pursed lips, "What's _wrong _with them? They're _nice_?" He took a step forward, "I'll tell you what's wrong with them! You little traitor, I'll-"

"TOM, PUT THE WAND DOWN!" Rose stood in the doorway, her own wand raised. Tom stared at her, breathing heavily, he dropped his wand and tried to stalk past her, but she punched him in the jaw.

"Ungh!" He hit the ground, cracking his head on the table edge, knocked out cold.

"M-Mum, what the hell...?" Volderrell stood, shaking, in the middle of the room. Rose crossed the room and offered Quirrell a hand-up.

"You alright, Quirinius?" She said softly.

"Yeah," Quirrell said helping himself up with her help, "To be honest when I got in his way, I was sure he was going to hex or _a.k._ me..."

"I have no doubt he was going to. Children, are any of you hurt?" Rose turned calmly to the kids.

"No," the twins said. Anna said, "Just confused..."

"Volderrell, are you all right?" Rose put her hands on her son's shoulders.

"What...what happened? He-He was going to..." Volderrell started to shake harder.

"No, not if I had anything to do about it. Now sit down, I have somethings that I have to tell you..."

_**Ten Minutes later-**_

"-and that's why your Father hates the Potter's." Rose finished.

"Damn, I had no idea." Volderrell stared at his fingernails.

"That's just... wow..." Emma said. Anna just was looking at Rose in slight shock and looked over at her father whom was just staring off at Tom,in case he woke up, whom was still out cold.

"Yes, he was quite the wizard back then. And now he's having a tough time even letting you go to the same school as them." Rose said calmly.

"But, that was then! He can't still feel that way...or does he?" Volderrell looked at his passed-out father with renewed fear.

"You need to understand that things didn't change for him, not really, he still sees the Potter's as his enemies. Not so much anymore, but still, the feelings are there." Rose scratched her head and walked over to Tom.

"Are you done now?" he muttered, his eyes still closed.

Rose sighed, "Yes, you can get up now."

"Good," Tom stood slowly up and stalked out of the tent, dragging Rose with him, "If you ever punch me again, I will tell him who his father really is." he whispered. And Rose socked him in the stomach.

"You wouldn't dare, not if you want to sleep with me, at all." Rose growled, pulling her husband after her by the ear.

In the tent, Volderrell turned to Quirrell, "He's pissed off at me, isn't he?"

"Not at you, not really," Quirrell said sighing softly. "The Potter's just bring a bad taste to his mouth."

"You don't mind if we hang out with them... do you Dad?" Anna asked.

"No, I don't have any grudge against them," Quirrell said leaning back. "And Relly, don't mind your dad."

"Rrrrright, that'll totally work." Volderrell stood up, "I fucking messed up." He left the room, shutting the door to his room, off the main room.

Quirrell sighed, rubbing his temple, murmuring something along the lines of 'exactly like his father' as the twins hovered by Volderrell's door.

"Relly?" Emma asked, "Can we come in? We've got chocolate."

"No we don't." Anna said softly to her sister.

Emma smacked her forehead. "Then get some, quick..." She looked over as Anna quickly rushed away to get chocolates and knocked on the door saying loudly. "Relly?"

"You can come in, the door isn't locked." Volderrell's voice came from the other side. "Why would I lock the door?"

Emma slipped inside, "I dunno. Mum does when she gets mad at Dad sometimes."

Volderrell sighed, sitting on his bed with his knees pressed against his chest, "I think I really messed this up, Em."

"Why? It's not like you knew..." Emma replied sitting next to Volderrell.

The door opened and Anna looked inside with a small handful of chocolate frogs. She smiled shyly, "Dad wanted some." Anna dumped the seven chocolate frogs on the bed and sat next to her sister.

"I thought he was gonna jinx me. I have never seen him so angry before." Volderrell picked out a chocolate frog and ripped it's head off with his teeth. "He really hates them, doesn't he?"

"Yeah..." Anna said leaning back.

"Well, I don't care what he says, I like them and I'm going to hang out with them if I want." Volderrell swallowed the frog and stood up. "First, I'm going to tell him I'm sorry for almost giving him a heart attack."

"Good for you," Emma said standing up next to Volderrell, whom through the years had gotten much taller then the twins. "I'll go with you, if you don't mind."

Anna stood up, "Me too."

"Uh, no, I think I'll do this on my own." Volderrell slowly went to the door. "Thanks, though, I know my dad can be pretty scary sometimes."

"It's alright." Anna said before asking, "Meet up with you later?"

"Maybe we can meet up with Scorpius and walk around the campgrounds for a bit." Emma said.

"Yeah, if I'm still alive." Volderrell smiled and walked out the door and to the other side of the tent. He knocked on his parents' door. "Dad?"

"I told you not to call me 'Dad'."

"Ah, so you are in there." Volderrell rolled his eyes and opened the door. Tom was sitting in the chair in the corner, Rose was looking through the wardrobe for something. "Can I talk to you without dying?"

Tom looked up at him, "I suppose I can't do anything with your mother around."

"That is comforting." Volderrell closed the door slowly. "Father, I'm really sorry."

Tom sighed, "No, I'm sorry, you didn't know and I already made my peace with the past."

Rose raised her eyebrow, "Good to hear it."

"Thank you, dear." Tom muttered pointedly, "And, I don't...mind, if you want to, uh, spend time with these people. Just promise me you won't go telling them what you know. Obviously they have no idea, and I'd rather not have to relive those years."

"I can do that." Volderrell nodded his head.

"Alright, then run along, before your mother finds another reason to deck me." Tom settled back into his chair. Volderrell stared at him expectantly, "What do you want?" Tom stared at him.

Volderrell smiled, "Can't I have a hug, _Daddy_?" He stretched out his arms, laughing.

"What? No, get away from me!" Tom pulled his legs up pushing Volderrell.

"Give your son a hug, Tom." Rose glared at him.

"What, but, I-" He sighed, "Fine." He gave Volderrell a quick hug, "Now go away! Geez you're a handful, I liked it better when you were short and I could make you do what I wanted." He smiled though, shoving his son toward the door, shaking his head.

Volderrell went out the door, smacking into the twins and Quirrell, "Whoa, eavesdrop much?"

Quirrell said with a small laugh. "I was only going this way to find my wife. It was all the girls' idea to listen in on your converation."

Anna and Emma rolled their eyes, "We had to make sure sure you were still alive."

"Well, I am. So, let's go and walk around, we can grab Scorp on the way." Volderrell made for the tent flap.

"Bye Dad," said the twins taking off after Volderrell.

"Glad to know your alive though," Emma said hitting Volderrell lightly on the shoulder.

"Yeah, actually, I was more worried about Father, Mum decked him a good one." Volderrell rubbed his shoulder.

"You have to admit, he sort of had it coming," Anna said.

"Yeah, but she hits hard!" Volderrell sighed and put his hands on the back of his head. "I think I see Scorp. Hey, Scorp, over here!" He waved his cousin over.

"Hey, what's up?" Scorpius pulled his jacket tighter around his chest.

"You missed it. Relly's dad got knocked out by his Mum." Emma said, Anna then saying, "And our Dad had to tackle his dad to keep from killin' poor Relly."

"Uh, why?" Scorpius stared at them in surprise.

"Long story short, Dad isn't too fond of the Potter's but he said, after being yelled at and knocked out, that it was okay for us to hang out." Volderrell shrugged.

"Uh-huh, well I've known you long enough to know when not to ask questions." Scorpius shook his head in bewilderment. "Wanna check out some stands?"

"That sound like fun." Anna said with a grin.

"Let's go!" Emma said.


	6. Chapter 6

_**The Next Day, Before the Match-**_

Volderrell was fast asleep when his father walked into his room, Tom sat in the chair across from the bed and sighed, "Why do you have to be so different?"

Quirrell walked by on his way to the bathroom and stopped peering in. "Tom?"

"Hm? Oh, Quirinius, it's you." He stood up and slid out of the room, closing the door.

"What were you doing in Relly's room?" Quirrell asked.

"Nothing, I just...I wish things weren't so complicated. It was easier when he was little." Tom rubbed his forehead and followed Quirrell into the bathroom. He sat up on the counter. "You know what I mean."

"I know," Quirrell sighed. "It just recently hit me that my girls are going to be of dating age soon..."

"Mm-Hm, and soon Rell will be a raving lunatic high on hormones." Tom leaned back and picked up the cup by the sink, making it hover in front of him with his wand.

"And the girls will be too no doubt..." Quirrell sighed again. "I don't think I am ready for that, to be quite honest. Especially if they wind up acting like Lynn after Rose got pregnant..."

"Well, if Rell wants to be a sex-god, I don't care, just as long as he doesn't get a girl pregnant." Tom put the cup down.

"Have you even had the _talk _with him?" Quirrell asked.

"Uh, no, his mother did. I couldn't do it seriously enough for her taste. I think she wanted to imprint the brand of chastity on him." Tom rolled his eyes.

"Well if he has your streak …" Quirrell laughed.

"I came around, eventually, just had to find the right girl. That's all." Tom thought for a second, "You don't think that Rell is...gay, do you?"

"No, no, I'm pretty sure he is straight as you." Quirrell said.

"Ah, I'm not so sure." Tom hopped off the counter.

"Why do you say that?" Quirrell asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I don't know, he just seems like he isn't interested in girls, that's all." Tom shrugged, "Hey, scoot over, I gotta piss."

Quirrell moved. "I'm sure he is interested, just doesn't let on while he is home. I mean seriously, for the most part he only has my girls around and remember how bad they teased him..."

"Yes, I just think his mother would be thrilled. And every time I bring it up, he changes the subject." Tom pulled his pants up, "And, I caught him with one of those girl magazines, and not the kind that you're supposed to catch teenage boys with."

"It is what it is." Quirrell said with a shrug.

"Quirinius, you're not listening, he was reading a _fashion _magazine." Tom winced at the idea, "I mean, that's just wrong, you know?"

"I don't know what to tell you Tom," Quirrell said. "Maybe my girls jinxed it or something. Maybe he's doing it to freak you out. Maybe it is an actual fashion magazine. Did you ask him why he even had it? Or does he not say..."

"Yes, and he chucked it under his pillow and ran out of the room, saying he could hear his mother calling." Tom scratched his head, "Maybe I could have asked nicely, I was freaked out."

"You tend to do that a lot." Quirrell said with an amused grin.

"Hm, but when I picked it up, it was one of your girls magazine, and the page that he marked was titled: _What Guys Are Looking For._ Tell me that doesn't smell of faggot." Tom put his hands on his hips, "And he does have that girly hair..."

Quirrell opened his mouth and closed it, "Maybe... I dunno, maybe he is...Or, Or maybe he wants a girls perspective on guys?"

"Either way, I think I'm gonna have a talk with that son of mine." Tom thought again for a second, "You don't think his mother is letting him grow his hair out because he looks like..." Tom leaned in and whispered, "Octavian?"

"Maybe you should talk to Rose about that." Quirrell said, rubbing the back of his neck, "You know I am no good at thinking what goes through your wife's mind."

"Meh, I don't want that ability either. She is so unpredictable, more so than Lynn ever will be. You know, one minute she's all pissed off at me, the next she's all 'Let's make love, Tom.'. And it doesn't help that she never has an expression on her face." Tom sighed and made his way to his room, "Thanks for listening, Quirinius, it helps."

"Any time," Quirrell said softly before heading towards his and Lynn's room.

Volderrell blinked and stood up from where he had been sitting next to his door, he licked his lips and was suddenly in desperate need of a drink of water. He slipped out of his room and went to the bathroom. He gulped down some water, and then he sat down on the bathtub's rim.

"This is not my day today." He whispered, putting his head in his hands. He was just sinking into the pit of self-loathing when the bathroom door opened again.

Emma stepped inside, jumping slightly when she saw Volderrell. "What are you doing in here?"

Volderrell looked up at her, "Oh, sorry, I was just trying to unravel my Father's dizzying logic."

"It's alright," she said rubbing her eye, yawning. She propped herself up against the counter, "Figure any of that out?"

"Eh, no, he thinks I'm gay cause I was checking out those magazines of yours and Anna's, he thought that I was the one who marked that page on what guy's want, actually I was checking out those girls in the swimsuits..." Volderrell smiled, "I can't wait til he decides to ask me about it! Think I should play it up, or tell him the truth right away?"

"Ah," Emma tugged at her hair as she thought about it and then grinned, "Play it up. Seriously, that be the best prank ever."

"Yeah, you're probably right." Volderrell stood up and started for the door,"But he said something really weird." He turned back to her with a puzzled look.

"Yeah, what?" Emma asked, tilting her head slightly to the side.

"He asked Quirinius if Mum was letting me grow my hair out so I'd look like an...octopus or something. Weird, huh?" Volderrell shrugged and went back to his room.

"Yeah," Emma said still in the bathroom. "Very strange..."

_**The Next Day, Hours before the Match-**_

Rose sat quietly sipping some tea while Lynn munched on some toast across from her, "It's already getting late, think we should gather the troops?" Rose sighed, smoothing down her hair.

"Yeah, I suppose we better." Lynn said before quickly eating the rest of her toast and standing up.

"Hm, I think the kids are outside with...their new friends." Rose stood up, making a bee-line for the tent entrance.

_**Meanwhile, Outside-**_

Volderrell, the twins, Scorpius, James, Lily, and Hugo all sat around a fire, roasting various types of mushrooms, whether or not they were going to eat them is all in speculation...

"Whoa!" Scorpius flew back as his mushroom exploded, amidst roars of laughter from the other teens. "Ouch, hey that's not funny!"

"Right, Scorp, that was friggin' hilarious!" James howled, his own mushroom giving off purple smoke.

"You alright," Anna asked, hiding her giggles behind her hand as Emma looked over at James, "Your mushroom is smoking..."

"Oh, shit!" James stomped on the mushroom, putting it out. "Hugo, I think yours is growing legs..."

Hugo's mushroom was indeed growing legs, and it was attempting to scurry away. "Uh, what do I do?"

"Try flinging it!" Volderrell started laughing harder. Hugo flung the mushroom backwards.

"AH! What the fu-" Rose stood holding onto the mushroom, which was spattered all over her Fallmouth robes. "Will you kindly look before you fling?"

"Oops, sorry Mrs. Riddle." Hugo's face turned scarlet.

"Sorry Auntie Rose," the twins said, trying not to burst out with laughter at the sight. They ducked their heads, when they spotted their own Mum.

"Alright, Rell, why did you let them into the magic mushrooms?" Rose muttered while she waved her wand over her clothes, the mushroom-goop evaporated. "That's better..."

"I have a feeling my girls might have... _found _them?" Lynn said looking at the twins who were desperately looking at anything but the adults.

"Anyway, the match starts in two hours, so we should get going if we want good seats," Rose looked at the children, "Unfortunatly, my box isn't big enough for _all _of you." She looked pointedly at James, Lily, and Hugo.

"Okay, well we should get going, too." James stood up slowly.

"Um, Rell, where is Quirinius and your Father?" Rose glanced around.

"Hm, I don't know."

"Want me to find them," Lynn volunteered.

"Mm, we better all go, Rawling knows what type of trouble those two are getting into." Rose motioned for the kids to follow her.

The teens all looked at each other and then followed the two adults, it wasn't long before they could hear shouting and explosions.

"Oh, dammit..." Rose muttered, picking up the pace to a run.

"I think we _found _them," Lynn said with a sigh, taking off in the direction of the shouting and explosions. "Let's go stop them from doing something they may regret, yes?"

"GRR, GET OUT OF MY WAY, QUIRRELL!" Tom's voice roared, another explosion going off, "HE ATTACKED ME FIRST!"

"TOM!"Quirrell's voice yelled. "NO!"

The group came upon the duel, Tom stood on one end, his wand drawn, with Quirrell grappling with him. The Potter and Weasley adults stood on the other end, wands at the ready. Rose shook her head, "Why is it every time..."

"What's going on?" James pulled Lily behind him, "Mum, Dad?"

Scorpius stood very still, slowly backing away from the fighting, Hugo joined him behind a tree. "What's happening?" Hugo asked softly.

"I said, LET GO!" Tom threw Quirrell to the ground, and advanced toward the opposing four. "You picked a bad time to attack me, Potter. I was enjoying myself."

"I thought I killed you." Potter took a step forward, raising his wand.

"Yeah, well, I tend to surprise people." Tom narrowed his eyes.

"This is not good," Rose turned her head toward Lynn, "I think we should do something, before authorities get involved."

"I agree," Lynn said. "Want me to tackle Potter and you handle your husband?"

"Mm, I was thinking more of doing this." Rose grabbed Volderrell and pushed him into the middle of things. "This should be interesting."

"Mum? What the fuck?" Volderrell whirled around, "Why'd you do that?"

Rose leaned against a tree, "Well, Tom, you going to knock your son out too?"

Tom blinked slowly, lowering his wand, "Damn you, woman..."

Rose smirked, "Very good, now Potter, you wouldn't hurt an innocent child, would you?"

Harry Potter stared at her in disbelief, "Who are you?"

"Not important, lower your wand. Or you can go through Volderrell here." Rose gestured at her son.

Volderrell stared wide-eyed at Mr. Potter, who looked from him to Tom. "No, I'm not him, I won't kill someone who doesn't know what's going on." He lowered his wand slowly, "But, I will tell you to keep away from me and my family, Voldemort."

Tom twitched slightly, "Fair enough, _Potter,_ just so long as you don't attack me first." He looked down at Quirrell, who was still out, and hoisted him to his feet, pulling an arm over his shoulders. Rose nodded and turned to her offspring. Volderrell stood paralyzed to the spot.

"You comin'? The match will start soon." Rose asked.

"The match? You threw me into the line of fire! What the hell were you thinking?" Volderrell blinked in astonishment at his mother.

"Well, I figured you'd be alright, and you are, so no harm no foul." Rose turned to her husband, "You are in so much trouble, you almost exposed us."

"Me? He attacked me first!" Tom growled. "How is any of this my fault?" He set Quirrell down in front of their tent as he started coming around.

"Well, poor Quirinius got knocked out thanks to you," Lynn said bending down to examine her husband, "Are you alright, love?"

"My head hurts." he said rubbing the back of his head.

Lynn shot Tom a dirty look. "See!"

"Look, Potter attacked _me_! I was minding my own business, when BAM! I get Jelly-Leg jinxed from behind!" Tom threw his arms up if frustration, "I was acting in self-defense, and if you ask me-"

"No one asked you." Rose said.

Tom glared at her, "If you ask me, four on one is not good odds at all! I'm sorry I knocked Quirinius out, he was really not helping my cause."

"You should have just walked away," Lynn said, running her hands against Quirrell's scalp looking for any other possible wounds, "Or asked the Se- Never mind, you're to chicken shit for them."

"What the fuck did you just call me?" Tom rounded on her angrily.

"Chicken shit. You'll attack Potter right back without a second thought, but when it comes to them you are a blubbering mess." Lynn said rising quickly. Quirrell reached out grabbing her robes but Lynn pulled away from him.

"Well, excuse me for being afraid of a bunch of frickin' ghosts who think its funny to play jokes on people, you bitch!" Tom snarled.

"One, they aren't ghosts. And two, that's exactly why I fail to understand your logic Riddle!"

"Shut the fuck up, both of you!" Rose shouted, and all fell silent, except for one raindrop. "That is quite enough." She breathed heavily. "I-I have had it wi-with your fighting..." Rose slid to the ground.

"Mom?" Volderrell, though shocked by his father and Lynn's row, he put that out of his mind.

"Rose? What's wrong?" Tom blinked, forgetting entirely why he'd been pissed off a second ago.

"Auntie Rose!" The twins said gasping as Quirrell and Lynn hovered next to Rose.

"Hey," Lynn said softly. "Rose?"

"Oh, get back, I'm al-alright, just tired for some reason..." Rose looked confused for a second. They could hear the fireworks of the pre-Match show starting. "Tom, help me to the tent..."

Tom lifted Rose up and made his way to the tent with Quirrell and Lynn close behind them.

Emma looked around, "Where'd Scorpius go?"

"I think he took off after Relly's dad and the Potter's started hexing each other..." Anna replied.

"Yeah, we should go get him. Come on." Volderrell turned back in the direction of his cousin's tent. "Scorp? You in there?"

"Yeah, is the war over?" Scorpius poked his head out of the tent.

"Yep, it would seem the storm is past, for the most part." Volderrell shook his head.

"Good, boy, your dad and Potter's dad really don't like each other, do they?" Scorpius asked as the four teens made their way to the stadium again.

"Nope, they have a long history, trust me, you don't wanna know." Volderrell muttered.

"Then I won't ask." Scorpius shrugged.

"Be glad you missed the show down between our Mum and his Dad," Emma said rolling her eyes as Anna cut it, "Then you had his Mum threatening to kill his Dad..."

"But! That happens a lot, so it's no big deal." Volderrell cut in, giving Emma the shut-up-before-you-give-something-away look. Emma just shrugged.

A tall wizard stood at the stadium gates, "Tickets?"

Volderrell dug out the tickets and handed them to the ticket-wizard. They were waved through and started to climb the stairs to their personal box. "Holy wha, there are a lot of stairs." Volderrell mumbled.

"Heck yeah," The twins replied eyes wide as they continued to climb. "What box are we even in?"

"Uh, Box 7, ah, here we go." Volderrell pushed open the door and let them into the box. "Wow, you can see the whole stadium from up here."

"Yeah!" Anna said grinning.

Emma smiled, pulling out some magical binoculars from one of the pockets of her robes, "Wicked awesome -oh gross that guy's picking his nose."

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, THE FALLMOUTH FALCONS!" the announcer, uh, announced.

"Oooh, I see the Falcon's coming out!" Scorpius pointed to the south-west gate. And he and Volderrell joined in with the cheering while Anna and Emma joined in the boo-ing as the Falcon's made a lap around the stadium in a burst of silver and white.

"AND HERE ARE THE PRIDE"S!" boomed the announcer's voice.

The girls clapped and cheered loudly as the Pride team swept across the stadium a trail of stars following the team and falling down up the crowd. The boys jeered and boo-ed when the Pride's zipped by as a purple streak, then clashing with (intentionally) the silver and white Falcons as a tornado of brooms and players. The crowd went absolutely nuts.

"Well, this should be a good game!" Volderrell laughed.

The twins nodded with a grin.


	7. Chapter 7

_**After the Match-**_

The four teenagers made their way back to their tents, cavorting and horseing around.

"I knew the Falcons would win this time!" Volderrell laughed, waving his Fallmouth flag in the air.

"They just got lucky," Emma said teasingly.

Volderrell rolled his eyes, "Sure they did."

"Too bad the adults missed it. That was a good game." Anna said.

"I'll say, I think they just went easy on the Pride's in the practice match." Scorpius smiled, putting his arm around his cousin's shoulders, "Another victory for the 'Bloody' Falcons, eh?"

"Yeah, hey, why didn't we see your parents, Scorp?" Volderrell asked.

"Oh, they were on the other side of the stadium, in the box, uh, number 14, I think." Scorpius shrugged.

"Sounds like the Falcons are already celebrating," Emma laughed, hearing a roar from a tent several rows down of 'Drinks on the Prides'.

"McCallister really knows how to party..." Volderrell looked over his shoulder at the raucous team. "Hope they don't get carried away."

"I'm sure they'll pass out first, although I doubt it. Well, here's my stop, see ya at school." Scorpius waved and took off to his tent.

"Bye, Scorp!" Volderrell shouted after him.

"See you later, Scorp!" The twins yelled waving at him as he disappeared into his tent.

"So, this has been a fun trip." Volderrell said, putting his hands in his pockets.

"Yeah it has," Emma said, "No one else besides James, Scorp, and us can say we got to play a practice round with the two teams playing at the Quidditch World Cup."

"Yeah, that was so bloody cool." Volderrell smiled, "And, when Lily gets her camera developed, we can have photo proof!" He stopped, "That is, if we see them again..."

"Sure we will," Anna said.

"Yeah, we can still hang out with them at school." Emma said, patting Volderrell's shoulder, "I don't think there is a way for either of their parents to stop us from hanging out at Hogwarts. And your dad already said he didn't mind if you did. And our Mum and Dad don't have any problems with us hanging out with them."

"You're right, besides, since when do we _ever_ do as we're told?" Volderrell smiled, "Race ya to the tent!"

The twins took after him, laughing. They were laughing breathlessly by the time they reached the tent.

"Ah you won," Anna said taking deep breaths as she stood next to the tent.

"Not as fast as you used to be, or my legs got longer..." Volderrell smiled breathlessly, opening the tent flap.

"You've gotten longer legs," Emma said following Volderrell, her twin following her after a moment

Quirrell and Lynn were sitting in the living room of the tent, reading quietly, they looked up when the three came in.

"Have fun?" Quirrell asked.

"Loads," Emma said smiling.

Lynn tilted her head, "Who won?"

"Falcons," Volderrell looked around, "Where's Mum and Dad?"

"Gone off somewhere," Quirrell said, "Don't worry though. They should be back soon."

"Right," Volderrell sat down on the couch, closing his eyes, "My parents are the king and queen of drama."

The girls sat down on the floor next to Volderrell. Quirrell and Lynn went back to reading. All was quiet until the door flap opened.

"Seems that they are back," Lynn said, looking up.

"Alright, nobody move!" Rose came back into the tent, holding up her hands.

Tom followed, "Is that really necessary?"

"Mum, Father, What happened?" Volderrell stood up.

"Well, a certain someone has a certain something that triggered a reaction, in the Horcrux." Rose said softly. "A disturbance, if you will. When I got close to Potter, because of his history with Horcruxes, it made a ripple in my own Horcrux. It was nothing really, but I just want you to be extra careful, this is seriously dangerous shit."

"No kidding," Lynn said, rubbing the back of her head.

"So what do we have to do?" Quirrell asked, the twins casting nervous glances as their father spoke, "To prevent that from happening to you again."

"Well, we start by getting out of here and going home." Rose stood up, "Next we set up major boundaries, such as only going to away Matches, then we stay as far away from the adult Potter's as possible."

"Right," Tom nodded, "Now, pack your things."

"But-" The twins began to whine.

Quirrell sighed. "Go pack your things, girls."

The twins got up slowly casting worried glances over at Volderrell as they went into their rooms.

"Ooookay, that was really weird." Volderrell ran after his parents as they went into their own room. "Guys, what the hell was that about?"

Tom looked up from flicking his wand at a suitcase, which started packing itself, "What was what? We need to go, oh, how was the match?"

"What? Uh, fine it was fine. I mean one minute your going to kill each other and the next you want us to pull up stakes and rush out of here...Oh, and I'm not gay, Father." Voderrell said.

"Huh? Why would you-" Rose stared at her husband. "Never mind, just pack, okay?"

Tom looked sideways at his wife, not sure if he should explain or not.

"O-okay." Volderrell held his breath.

"Now go pack." Rose gestured vaguely at the door.

Volderrell nodded and went back out the door. He ran into Lynn whom was heading towards the bathroom going to pack the stuff from the bathroom.

"Oops, sorry!" Volderrell moved out of the way.

"Quite alright," Lynn said.

"Um, need any help?"

"Ah, sure if you don't mind," Lynn said with a soft smile. "Have you packed any of your stuff yet though?"

"Naw, I just brought some clothes...and hair ties." Volderrell followed her into the bathroom.

"So everything cool?" Lynn asked rummaging through the mirror cabinet.

"Yeah, everything's relatively cool...Lynn, what's a Horcrux?" Volderrell put the toothbrushes in the bag.

"A Horcrux is when you separate your a peice of your soul and put it into something else," Lynn said grabbing a few objects and putting them with the toothbrushes.

"Oh. So, my mom is a Horcrux?" Volderrell put the first aid kit, in desperate need of restocking, in the bag.

"Um, not really. Your dad is her Horcrux." Lynn said sighing softly, rubbing the back of her neck. "Before you were born a lot of shit happened. And your Mum need a place for her soul cause her body was sacrificed. . . .Uh, it be better to ask your Dad about it. He had seven of them..."

"Seven bodies? Or seven Horcruxes?" Volderrell blinked.

"Seven Horcuxes... Well, eight I suppose since Quirinius happens to have the only last bit of your Dad's soul, I think." Lynn said thinking out loud, then she blinked. "Don't be thinking on making one of them. Alright? It is rather painful and Passing isn't all that happy when someone does it, I presume since her and your Dad aren't exactly on the best of terms..."

"Well, I wouldn't want to upset Passing, she kinda scares me too. But did my Dad really split his soul? It sounds complicated..." Volderrell zipped up the bag and looked at Lynn.

"Oh it is. Complicated and pretty painful I suspect." Lynn said. "And Passing isn't all that scary. She just has to have that sort of front up. Can't have souls walking all over you. Doesn't help she doesn't feel anything..."

"Yeeeeah, that part is what scares me. I think D-uh-Father doesn't like her because he's terrified of dying, getting older, and going bald." Volderrell shrugged, pushing past the door. Emma rushed past him, holding a pile of clean clothes, "Watch it!"

"That and what he's seen wasn't all that pretty-" Lynn stepped back yelling back as Emma rushed by, "You watch it missy."

"Sorry Mum!"

Lynn sighed. "Rell, if you have any questions, I'd really ask your parents. As I've been told I sometimes end up giving information that isn't quite all true. But I know it as true..."

"Right, I'll do that...later." Volderrell went to his own room and packed up his things. "My life keeps getting turned upside down, any more of this and I'll go crazy."

Emma entered his room. "Need help?" Anna peered curiously behind her sister.

"Yeah, grab my shorts, will ya? Anna, find me some chocolate!" Volderrell sat on his bed, folding a pair of jeans and then shoving them into his duffel bag. "I am so confused right now, I seriously believe that I live in a nuthouse."

"Dad thinks that all the time," Emma said picking up his wizard shorts and tossing it at him. She sat down on the bed as Anna went in search of chocolates coming back a few moments later with a large chocolate bar. The brown eyed twin smiled merrily, "Found this."

"Oh my Rawling, thank you." He opened the wrapper and took a large bite, "I can't wait to get back to school, they are driving me nuts." He talked around a mouthful of chocolate, offering the girls each took a piece.

"I know," Anna said munching on her piece of chocolate. Emma nodded, "Seriously, it is crazy."

"Not only do we have seven Fates in a closet, but my Dad is a crazed mass murderer, my Mom was a sacrifice for something, and your parents are just the poor saps who got stuck with them..." Volderrell took another chomp out of the bar.

"I know what you mean. Things are insane enough as they are." Anna said.

Emma sighed. "I can't wait to get back to Hogwarts. Not much time left..."

"True dat." Volderrell stuffed the rest of his clothes in the bag, wiped chocolate crumbs off his pants, and opened the door. "Did you know that chocolate can protect you from Dementors? To hell with a Patronus, I'll stick with the Frogs."

"You don't say," Anna said looking at the last bit of the chocolate.

"No wonder Mum likes eating chocolate when going in that one door in the Door." Emma said scratching her head.

_**Back at the House, Before School Starts-**_

Volderrell was taking down his Fallmouth poster when there was knock on the door, "Come in."

Tom walked in and closed the door, "Hey, you all packed?"

"Uh, yeah. You need something?" Volderrell sat up on his bed, rolling up the poster.

"Well, I-" There was another knock on the door, "Yes?"

Quirrell poked his head in. "The girls are packed."

"Thank you for that update." Tom muttered, "You need anything else?

"Rose says that she wants us out the door in thirty minutes." Quirrell said, disappearing back out the door.

"What was I saying now?" Tom scratched his hairline, which was noticeably receding. "Oh, yeah, um, I know you overheard me and Quirinius in the tent...I'm sorry for thinking you were gay..."

"I guess I was a little aloof..." Volderrell said softly.

"And I want to know what else you heard." Tom put his hands on his knees.

"Well, I heard you talk about my hair..." Volderrell fiddled with his long ponytail."And you said something about an octopus."

Tom laughed, "Not octopus, Octavian."

"Oh, who's that?"

"Octavian, was your mother's first husband..." Tom stared at the ceiling.

"Okay, so what does that have to do with-" Volderrell blinked, suddenly adding two and two. "You're not my father."

"Uh, no, not in the traditional sense...I'm not." Tom stared regrettably at Volderrell, "But, Rell, I couldn't love you more if you were-"

Volderrell blinked, his world was turned yet again, all sense of direction had fallen away, "...I...don't understand..." Then the world went black.

"Oh, shit. Rose!" Tom ran out the door, coming back with Quirrell instead.

"What did you say to him?" Quirrell asked while checking Volderrell over.

"Uh, the truth?" Tom looked worriedly over Quirrell's shoulder, "I think I broke him."

"You think?" Quirrell asked, sighing. "He'll wake in a minute. But Tom, why'd you feel the need to tell him right this moment?"

""Because, Quirinius, he over heard us talking in the tent!" Tom leaned over, putting his hand on Volderrell's cheek. "Damn, Rose is gonna flip. We didn't actually plan on telling him, ever."

"Merlin, Tom, she's going to have your head." Quirrell said with a groan.

"Or my balls, whichever comes first." Tom muttered, "I think he's coming around..."

"How you feeling, Rell?" Quirrell asked concerned.

Volderrell moaned and slowly sat up, "Like a ton of bricks was just emptied on my head..."

"Well, I won't say I'm surprised," Quirrell said shooting Tom a quick glare, Tom gave him the this-isn't-my-fault-really look.

"Uh, what happened? One minute I'm on the bed, talking to F-" Volderrell stopped and looked at Tom. "Oh, now I remember..."

"I guess you didn't hear what I said before you fainted..." Tom grimaced.

"No..." Volderrell blinked, staring at Tom as if he'd never seen him before. He looked over at Quirrell for help. "I don't understand..."

"I should get your mother to explain this, since she and Tom here have a better understanding on what happened," Quirrell said sighing softly. "It was such a long time ago. Honestly Tom, you never think things out. And you had to let go of this little bomb shell, right before school begins."

"I did too think this through! I just didn't have Rose in on it..." Tom looked up at his friend, at a loss for what to do.

"I thought that you and Mum got married while she was pregnant...was she having an affair with you?" Volderrell stared at Tom.

"Uh, no, Octavian had been dead for about uh, well," Tom looked back at Quirrell, "Help me out here, Quirinius."

"Octavian was dead for five years before Tom and your Mum were married. … We should probably tell him the entire story about Rose and Lynn, do you think?" Quirrell said sitting down, groaning a little. "Otherwise things might be confusing for him. Merlin, if he even asked Lynn for any details she didn't have personal experience with..."

"Wait, stop!" Tom held up his hands, "I don't want to get into this without Rose, she's the only one besides you that actually knows what happened!"

"Well, Lynn, but she's doesn't remember two years of her life..." Quirrell said rubbing the back of his neck as he stood up, "I'll go get her and Rose. Merlin, might as well have the twins know." He then took off out the door.

Volderrell and Tom sat in silence, Tom would snatch glances at his 'son', not really sure how anything could feel as bad as this did. Volderrell didn't look up, or move, or even seem to breathe. Then the door opened again, Rose was the first to come in, she assessed the situation and slowly went to Tom.

"There you are, I-OW!" Tom rubbed his arm, "Why do you always do that?"

"You promised, Tom, that we would _never_ bring up Octavian." Rose pointed at him.

"I'm sorry, he overheard me and Quirinius talking!" Tom shrank back. Lynn, the twins, and Quirrell came into the room.

The girls sat next to Volderrell, Emma in between Anna and Volderrell, looking unsure at the sight going on. Quirrell looked rather unnerved and Lynn seemed rather pale.

Rose knelt in front of her son, gently touching the side of his face, "Relly, are you listening?"

Volderrell slowly lifted his head and looked at her, "Y-yes...Mum, what happened?"

Rose sighed, "Where to start? Hmmm, I got married to Octavian Rhees over eighteen years ago..." And she told the story, the summoning of the demon, her plan to use Tom and Quirrell, the transferal of souls, and finally, how she became accidentally pregnant with Volderrell. "And that is how this all happened." She finished, standing up.

Volderrell looked ashen-faced, "I-I think I'm going to be si-" He ran out of the room and to the bathroom.

"Rell!" Rose ran after him, tailed by Lynn and the twins, all with concerned looks on their faces. Tom and Quirrell were left alone in the room. Tom sat on the floor, staring at the ground.

Quirrell sighed, "Well that could have gone better."

Tom laughed mirthlessly, "Better? It was shit..." he covered his face with his hands. "What am I going to do?"

"I dunno, man," said Quirrell leaning back against the wall.

"He-he probably hates me now..." Tom shook his head, "I didn't know what else I was supposed to do."

"He's just in shock, I don't think he hates you." Quirrell said moving across the room so he was sitting next to his friend.

"Wouldn't you?" Tom looked at him. "He just found out that I'm not his father and that he was an accident."

"But he knows you love him." Quirrell said running his fingers through his hair. "Just let the girls handle him. He'll be okay... I think."

"Rrrright, okay as in 'I just found out my life was a lie' kind of okay?" Tom looked at him incredulously, "Sorry if I don't think it'll be that easy."

"It might not be," Quirrell agreed, staring down at the floor, "And if it isn't I suppose you could always ask- No, I doubt you'd want to ask that of them. . ."

"Damn right I don't. Why is it that every time I try to make things better, it always blows up in my face?"

"Because that's how things happen." Quirrell said shrugging.

"Thank you, Quirinius, that was helpful." Tom looked at his friend, shaking his head. The door opened and Rose came in, she grabbed Tom by the collar of his shirt and pulled him to her level.

"What-the-fuck-were-you-thinking?" She growled. "Do you have any idea how to think something through?"

"Uh...Let's not get carried away!" Tom shrank into his shirt, "I was just trying to clear up a few, uh...Help me out, Quirinius..."

Quirrell rubbed his temple, ignoring Tom's request for help which would no doubt help dig his friend a bigger hole. Instead Quirrell asked, "How's Relly?"

"Oh, I'm sure with enough therapy he'll be just fine." Rose seethed. "Right now, he is on the floor of the bathroom, hugging his knees, and sobbing about how his whole life is fake!"

"Oh, shit." Tom moaned. "I broke him..."

Quirrell's eyes widened. "I think you did more then break him, Tom."

"I-I just..." Tom blinked slowly, standing up.

"You stay here." Rose pointed at the floor in front of him, "I have to fix this." She blinked at the floor, "I'm sorry, Tom, I had hoped he would take this better." She left the room again.

Tom shuddered, "I really messed up, Quirrell..."

"Yes," Quirrell said, patting Tom's shoulder, "You did."

_**Down the Hall-**_

Rose sat on the floor with Volderrell, Lynn and the twins were across from them.

"So, he isn't my father." Volderrell stared at the floor.

"No, not really, Rell, he does love you, though." Rose said quietly, taking her son's hand.

"My father's name is, Octavian?" He looked at her.

"Yes, for all intended purposes, he is." She looked worriedly at Lynn.

Lynn looked worriedly back at Rose.

"And he was driven insane by a demon that my grandparents summoned."

"Yes..."

"And I was given up to save Lynn?"

"That's about right."

"Okay, I think I got it..." Volderrell pulled his knees up and rested his chin on them.

"Rell, are you alright?" Rose looked into his eyes.

"Um, can I have some chocolate?" He asked softly.

Emma grabbed some from her robe and slowly made her way over to Volderrell. "Here." She said softly.

Volderrell grabbed it and proceeded to stuff it into his mouth, chewing it like a starved wolf. "Phanx." he mumbled.

"Your welcome," Emma said reaching out, stopping, and then ruffling his hair before slowly making her way back to where her mother and sister were sitting.

"Do you understand, at least a little bit?" Rose asked, brushing some hair out of Volderrell's eyes.

"I...guess. Um, Mum?"

"Yes?"

"Do you think...Octavian would have liked me?" He looked searchingly at his mother.

"...yes, I think he would have...Don't forget that your own Dad loves you."

"...Mm..." Volderrell looked back at the floor. "I-I know..."

"I'm sorry you had to find out this way," Lynn said, leaning her head back against the wall.

"Me too." Volderrell whispered.

"Oh, my Rawling, look at the time!" Rose stood up, looking at her watch, "We gotta go or you'll miss the train! Come on, Rell, we need to get skedaddling!"

Volderrell slowly stood up and followed his mom to the stairs, followed by the twins and Lynn.

"Tom, Quirinius, let's go! Get the trunks or we'll be late!" Rose shouted up the stairs.

The two men reluctantly came down the stairs with the three trunks floating down the stairs behind them.


	8. Chapter 8

_**At the Train Station-**_

Volderrell set the cage with Cosmic Creepers in it on the top of his trunk, then he put the twins' owls on the train. He turned around to see Anna and Emma saying their good-byes

They walked over to Volderrell. Quirrell and Lynn waving at him and their girls before going back through the entrance. Tom and Rose stood at the end, watching Volderrell.

"I guess I'd better say good-bye." He sighed.

"We'll save you a seat." Emma said, "Hurry though, the trains leaving soon." She and Anna then entered onto the train.

Volderrell walked over to his parents. "Uh, well I'll see you at Christmas, I guess."

"Good-bye sweetheart." Rose hugged her son and then went to the entrance, leaving Tom and Volderrell standing there.

"I...I'll miss you, Relly." Tom said softly.

"Yeah, I'll, uh, miss you too..." Volderrell shuffled his feet, the train whistle blew.

"Relly, I-I'm sorry!" Tom shouted over the engine.

"I'm sorry too...Tom." And Volderrell turned and ran onto the train, leaving Tom behind, staring dumbly at the place where he had been.

_**On the Train-**_

Volderrell closed the compartment door and sat down across from Emma and Anna.

"You okay?" Emma asked, concerned.

Anna felt through her pockets. "I have chocolate if you need some."

"No thanks. I just called him 'Tom'. Why did I do that?" Volderrell shook his head slowly.

"To hit him where it hurt?" Anna volunteered and Emma shot her twin a glare.

Emma sighed softly turning her attention back on Volderrell, "It's all still a shock for you."

"I guess I wanted him to feel as bad as I do." Volderrell looked at them, "Does that make me a bad person?"

"No," Emma said, shaking her head firmly. "You're not a bad person. It's just the shock of it all."

"We'd probably do the same if it was us." Anna said, biting into the chocolate frog she had found in her pocket.

"You're probably right." The compartment door opened, "Hey, Scorp."

"Hey guys, I brought some friends." Scorpius held the door open and Lily & James Potter and Hugo Weasley stepped into the compartment.

"Hi, Rell, Anna, Emma." James smiled, sitting down. "Gonna be good to get back to Hogwarts, eh?"

"Most defiantly," Anna said scooting over so everyone could sit comfortably.

Emma added, "Parents are wicked crazy, glad to be away from home."

"Yeah, my Mum and Dad get real nuts around the begin of school year. Berrti Bott's anyone?" Hugo held out a sack of jelly beans.

"Yes please," Anna said grabbing a few. She eyed them suspiciously before eating a green one. "Eh, grass flavored." She mumbled, swallowing it.

"I know what you mean," James stretched, although there wasn't that much room for stretching, "Dad is extremely paranoid every year. Isn't that right, Lil?" He turned to his sister who turned a lovely shade of scarlet.

"Um, yeah." She said softly. Volderrell stared at her, but turned when she caught his eye.

"Our parents don't really like yours, do they?" Hugo leaned back, trying to make room for his long legs.

"No they don't, do they?" Scorpius grimaced and spat out one of the beans into a rubbish bin, "Ick, dirt."

"Not really." Emma said, "Like Anna and mine don't mind as much but-" She popped a pink bean into her mouth and immediately reached for the bin Scorpius had, hacking into the rubbish bin, "Oh nasty..."

"Okay, Hugo, away with the beans." James said jokingly.

"So, this year's our last." Volderrell leaned back, "Well, for some of us, anyway."

"Yep, any of you thought about what you want to do after school?" Scorpius looked around, chewing absentmindedly on his wand.

"Not really..." Emma said.

Anna shrugged, "Perhaps be a seeker for an international team."

"Yeah, you are pretty good. I think I'll be a teacher or something." Hugo said thoughtfully.

"I want to go into the crime fighting, see my dad's an Auror." James smiled.

"I think I'd like to work for the legal department, like my Grandpa and Father." Scorpius straightened his coat.

"Well, I'm not so sure but I'd like to be an Animagus." Volderrell turned to Lily, "What do you want to do?"

httpHYPERLINK ".com/wiki/Jobs_in_the_wizarding_world":/HYPERLINK ".com/wiki/Jobs_in_the_wizarding_world"harrypotterHYPERLINK ".com/wiki/Jobs_in_the_wizarding_world".HYPERLINK ".com/wiki/Jobs_in_the_wizarding_world"wikiaHYPERLINK ".com/wiki/Jobs_in_the_wizarding_world".HYPERLINK ".com/wiki/Jobs_in_the_wizarding_world"comHYPERLINK ".com/wiki/Jobs_in_the_wizarding_world"/HYPERLINK ".com/wiki/Jobs_in_the_wizarding_world"wikiHYPERLINK ".com/wiki/Jobs_in_the_wizarding_world"/HYPERLINK ".com/wiki/Jobs_in_the_wizarding_world"JobsHYPERLINK ".com/wiki/Jobs_in_the_wizarding_world"_HYPERLINK ".com/wiki/Jobs_in_the_wizarding_world"inHYPERLINK ".com/wiki/Jobs_in_the_wizarding_world"_HYPERLINK ".com/wiki/Jobs_in_the_wizarding_world"theHYPERLINK ".com/wiki/Jobs_in_the_wizarding_world"_HYPERLINK ".com/wiki/Jobs_in_the_wizarding_world"wizardingHYPERLINK ".com/wiki/Jobs_in_the_wizarding_world"_HYPERLINK ".com/wiki/Jobs_in_the_wizarding_world"world

httpHYPERLINK ".com/wiki/Animagus":/HYPERLINK ".com/wiki/Animagus"harrypotterHYPERLINK ".com/wiki/Animagus".HYPERLINK ".com/wiki/Animagus"wikiaHYPERLINK ".com/wiki/Animagus".HYPERLINK ".com/wiki/Animagus"comHYPERLINK ".com/wiki/Animagus"/HYPERLINK ".com/wiki/Animagus"wikiHYPERLINK ".com/wiki/Animagus"/HYPERLINK ".com/wiki/Animagus"Animagus

Her eyes widened and she stared at the floor, "Oh, uh, I-" She fidgeted with her scarf tassels.

"Lily wants to be an Animagus to, don'tcha Lil?" James put in.

"Um, yeah..." She whispered, staring shyly up at them.

"That's cool," Emma grinned. "I haven't decided on what I want to be, so I'm glad you got something figured out... Perhaps I could be a- I dunno."

"If and when you become an Animgus, what would you turn into?" Hugo asked.

"Hm, I'd go with something large, and frightening...a cougar. Definitely a cougar." Volderrell smiled at the thought of being a big, black wild cat.

"What about you, Lily?" asked Scorpius.

"Um, I think I'd be...a deer or something like that." Lily stared at her feet again.

"Funny how your personalities match what you'd turn into." stated James.

"I think that is the purpose of it," Anna said nibbling on a bean she ate it quietly, "You don't get to pick. It's just based on one's own personality."

"Oh, really?" Volderrell looked at her in surprise.

"Yeah, McGonagall was talking about it last year." Anna said sheepishly.

"Must have been a time when I wasn't paying attention." Volderrell smiled.

"Since when do you pay attention?" Scorpius gave him a shove, but because of the tight quarters, Emma and Hugo were sent off the seat and onto the floor. "Oops, sorry!"

"It's okay," Emma said slowly getting up, and then held out her hand asking the other boy, "You alright, Hugo?"

"Uh, yeah." Hugo turned red as he took her hand and got back into his seat.

"Anything off the trolley dears?" asked the trolley lady.

"Oh yes!" Anna said getting up and looking over the goodies, she looked over at the boys, her twin, and Lily, "You guys want anything? Mum gave me some extra if you want anything, Em."

"Yeah, hang on." Scorpius fished several fat, gold coins out of his pockets.

_**At Hogwarts-**_

The six teens clambered into a carriage at the station. Volderrell was last to get in, when he noticed something strange in the woods. "What is that?" He put his foot back on the ground and started to go toward the forest.

"What is what?" Emma asked jumping off the carriage rather confused as she followed Volderrell. "Rell?"

"Hang on, I'll be right there." Volderrell kept going in the woods direction, then he stopped, peering into the darkness. "Hm, it's gone. Sorry about that, must be my eyes playing tricks on me." He climbed back into the carriage.

Emma glanced back at the woods before climbing back in with Volderrell and the carriage jerked forward.

"I'm surprised the Thestrals didn't just leave without you two," Anna said, leaning back in her seat.

"Hm? Oh, no they wouldn't leave with me." Volderrell gazed out at the landscape.

"Why's that?" James asked.

"'Cause I can see them. They have a weird attachment to people who can see them." Volderrell shrugged.

"Yeah, both me and Anna can see them," Emma said. "Though that didn't help me last year when it listened to Anna telling it to 'Go, go, go'."

"Hang on, you've all seen someone...die?" Lily stared at them.

"In a way." Volderrell said softly as Anna and Emma giggled like it was the most amusing thing they had heard.

James stared at the girls in confusion, "And that's funny to you?" Hugo asked seriously.

"Most every day," Anna said soft to Emma and they burst into laughter again. Emma lowered her head trying not to laugh as she said, "Inside joke... yeah, we've seen Death, loads of times."

The other teens, besides Volderrell and Scorpius stared at the twins.

"Ignore them, they're not right in the head." Volderrell said pointedly.

"We are too right in the head." Anna and Emma said, their giggles quieting.

"Suuuure you are." Scorpius smiled, turning back to the others, "So what are you all taking?"

And the conversation successfully turned to class schedules for the duration of the short trip to the school. Once inside, they all broke up into their respective houses.

"Major bummer, bringing up the Seven, Emma and Anna." Scorpius muttered before going over to the Slytherin table, Volderrell looked back at the twins, who stared after Scorpius.

"Wait..." Anna said blinking confused and Emma took off towards Scorpius, poking him on the shoulder saying, "Yeah, hi, how'd you know about them?"

"Oh, come on, after that little Room of Requirement episode that me and Rell happened upon, in our first year? You honestly think that I didn't ask a million and one questions?" Scorpius rolled his eyes, "Look I may let a lot of you guys' family secrets where they are, but that one was too big not to ask."

"Ah, I see." Emma said rubbing the back of her neck. She looked back at Anna whom had made her way over to Emma. "If you actually, like, want to meet them. Ah... never mind. Rell probably told you to stay far away from them, am I right?"

"Huh? No, he didn't say that." Scorpius rubbed his chin, the slight bit of peach fuzz covered said chin, "I'm actually really curious. If you wouldn't mind introducing me sometime?"

Volderrell blinked at his cousin, "What?"

A grin crossed Anna and Emma's face. "Really!"

"Sure, I would, if that's okay with you guys." Scorpius smiled at their enthusiasm.

"Perfectly amazingly great," Emma said.

"Cool, oh, looks like Longbottom's starting the Sorting, we should sit." Scorpius turned to sit at his table, Volderrell followed him, shaking his head in disbelief.

The girls meanwhile were bouncing merrily as they made their way to their respective tables. Emma was happily grinning at where she sat over at the Ravenclaw table and Anna was practically buzzing with excitement over at the Hufflepuff table.

"You're serious about meeting the Seven, aren't you?" Volderrell hissed to Scorpius.

"Oh, Relly, don't be so damn serious all the time." Scorpius whispered, "Why are you so afraid of them?"

"Because my...Dad, one of the most powerful wizards, is scared of them that's why!" Volderrell murmured.

"Well, I think that's silly, Relly, if they're so bad, then why do Anna and Emma make play dates with them?" Scorpius cocked an eyebrow, amused at his cousin.

"Ah-...Hm, you may be onto something, Scorp." Volderrell sat back in his seat. "I mean, he hates the Potter's, but they aren't so bad, are they?"

"Exactly my point." Scorpius leaned back.

_**After hours, when any sensible student would be in bed-**_

"Okay, it may have been a good idea to swipe the Cloak when my...Dad wasn't looking, but it really doesn't do much for four of us. Especially when half of us are nearly six feet tall." Volderrell's voice came from thin air above where four pairs of feet shuffled.

"Would you boys rather carry us?" Anna asked, "Come on, we've only got two more floors before we reach the Room of Requirement."

"Why didn't I just ask the portrait of my great-great-whatever to make us a passage? Isn't that what I suggested? But, nnnnnnooooo, 'It'll be more fun with the Cloak' you said." Volderrell continued to whine.

"Rell, will you give it a rest already? They couldn't have come to the dungeons without raising questions." Scorpius's annoyed voice came from the air next to Volderrell.

"Shh, Peeves." Emma voice said as they walked up the flight of stairs. Her voice calling from the thin air at the sight of the poltergeist was bouncing a ball against the wall murmuring to himself, just a few feet away.

"Oh, wait, I got this." Volderrell slipped out of the Cloak. "Hey, Peeves!"

Peeves looked up and stopped bouncing the ball, "Oy, you're out of bed!" He took a deep breath.

"Hold on there!" Volderrell stepped into the torchlight.

"Wait a second, I knows you! You're Rosey's boy!" He cackled.

"That's right, now you wouldn't mind if I just skedaddled on my way, would you?" Volderrell asked innocently.

"Not at all! In fact I didn't see you here." and Peeves floated through a wall.

"Okay, what the hell did you do?" Scorpius pulled off the Cloak and stared at Volderrell, who was smiling triumphantly in the middle of the hallway. "You can't use Confundus charms on ghosts."

"No, that's true." Volderrell smiled wider. He looked at his cousin and the twins, all three were befuddled by what had just happened. "But, wouldn't you like to know my secret?"

"Of course," Anna said.

Emma shook her head in dis-belief, "Peeves doesn't listen to anyone. How'd you do it?"

"My mum was Peeves's queen. She helped him make life hell for all students, especially Gryfindors. He helped her out of detention by distracting teachers and she gave him loads of opportunities to pull pranks and such." Volderrell shrugged, "I got connections, I guess."

"That's awesome," Anna said with a grin.

"Mm-Hm, I get out of a lot of scrapes because of that. That and Salazar's portrait make life at school so much easier." He blinked, "Oh, hey we should get going or someone who doesn't care who my parent's are is gonna find us." He pointed at a scruffy old cat at the end of the hall. "Where's Cosmic Creepers when I need him?"

"Time to go!" Scorpius pulled the Cloak back over their heads as Ms. Norris, Mr. Felch the...janitor's cat, started to run toward them.

"Take a left, take a left," Emma hissed.

"She's gaining on us." Anna said.

"Okay." They scrambled up the stair and Volderrell kicked the cat away before slamming the corridor's door shut. "Ugh, I hate that cat."

"I know right," Anna said.

"Come on, the Room of Requirement should be just ahead." Emma said.

"Right, right." They made their way through the hall before stopping at a blank wall. Volderrell pulled off the Cloak.

"Okay, how's it work?" Scorpius ran his hand over the wall.

"You have to walk past it three times with what you want in mind. And we want a room that has the Door inside." Anna said, "And not the actual Door cause Reverie doesn't feel comfortable being out in the open too much."

"And that's one of the Seven?" Scorpius asked, stepping away from the wall.

"Yes. Rev, is." Emma said, "Just stand over by the wall. We can get the Room of Requirement open since only Relly's seen the Door before."

"Gotcha." Volderrell and Scorpius backed up against the far wall, watching the twins pace back and forth. An oak door appeared and Anna grinned and opened it.

"Come on," Emma said with a smile, disappearing inside.

"Well, here goes!" Scorpius walked through the door, with Volderrell cautiously behind him.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Inside the door that isn't the Door but just the Room of Requirement door-**_

Emma lit up the room with a quick charm, showing a few couches and a door with the black Door with symbols much as the one found at home.

Anna walked over quickly running her fingers over the symbols making them glow.

"Go ahead and have a seat." Anna said before disappearing inside the door. "I'll see who wants to visit." The door closed behind her.

"Okay." Scorpius took a seat on the sofa and Volderrell sat next to him, "Rell, will you relax?"

Volderrell let go of the Cloak, which he had been twisting in his hands, "Sorry, just hoping Lynn isn't in the other Door, we could get in loads of trouble for this."

"You wouldn't be the one getting in trouble," Emma said relaxing on the other couch. "Anna and I would. But don't worry, I doubt my Mum is up right now."

The door opened Anna coming out chatting with a girl in a wheelchair behind her.

"They are going to come out one at a time, just so it isn't super overwhelming." Anna said noticing they were out of the door.

"Okay, whatever works for you." Scorpius put his arm on the back of the couch.

Reverie smiled shyly, wheeling forward and setting herself by Emma, "Hi, ah, I'm Reverie."

"Hello Reverie, I'm Scorpius." Scorpius leaned forward and shook the girl's hand.

"Nice to meet you Scorpius." she said a pleased smile crossing her lips. She looked over at Anna and Emma, "I like him. Much more pleasant then Rose's mate."

"I promised you, that I wouldn't let people meet you if they'd be mean to you, Rev." Anna said grinning at the seven year old.

Emma smiled. "Rev here has a neat little gift of dreams."

"Really?" Scorpius smiled, intrigued.

"Mhm," Reverie said with a smile. "I can see into people's subconscious and give them good dreams and what not. Mostly help people sleep though. . ."

"I see." Scorpius looked over at Volderrell, who was sitting perched on the sofa's arm, "Have you nothing to add, Relly?"

"Hm? Oh, uh, no, nothing to add." Volderrell glanced at his feet.

"That's okay," Reverie said with a giggle and glanced over excitedly as the door opened.

"Tas!" Emma said jumping out off the couch and running and hugging the dark haired boy.

"Oof." Aetas said, laughing slightly. "Good to see you too, Em."

Emma let go of him and sat back down on the sofa. Anna sat next to her twin and grinned as the boy sat next to Volderrell and Scorpius.

"So you must be the friends, Emma and Anna have told us so much about," Aetas said with a smile, his opal eyes glinting in the light. "Well I am Aetas."

Scorpius blinked, then waved his hand in front of Aetas's face, "I'm Scorpius, but you already know Relly, er, I mean Volderrell."

An amused grin crossed his face. "To answer your unsaid question, yes, I'm blind. I can feel the air current from your hand. An odd problem of failing to see anything being a keeper of time, I suppose. But in any case, it is nice to meet you Scorpius. Relly, a pleasure."

"Er," Scorpius put his hand down, his pale cheeks pinked a little. "Sorry about that."

"It's fine," Aetas said leaning back. "So what's up at Hogwarts? Last year, yes?"

"Yes, as it were." Volderrell said calmly leaning forward on the arm rest. "Funny thing for the keeper of time to ask. Shouldn't you already know?" He smiled despite himself.

"I should, but sight failure does that to you. Plus I'd much rather get the load down the normal way, then the 'oh I know all' or whatever..." Aetas grinned.

"Ah, I get it." Volderrell sat back.

"Yeah," he said, then looked up towards the door which a loud knock emanated from, "Hey, Anna could you get the door, Elin's got her arms full with Isis."

"Sure, thing Tas." Anna said, stop talking with Reverie and got up opening the door. A white haired female with lilac eyes smiled as she came inside moving Isis from one arm to the other. "Thanks kiddo."

"No problem." Anna said shutting the door quietly.

"Hey there," Elin said smiling as she walked over to the boys extending her hand. "I'm Elin and this little squirmy butt here is Isis. It is good to finally meet you. And Rell, nice seeing you again."

"Hello, I'm Scorpius, Relly's cousin." He took the hand proffered. Volderrell nodded, keeping his eyes on Isis. "And what can you do?" Scorpius asked, smiling.

"Well I am the bringing of life. Though I can't taste or smell anything which puts a small damper on things." Elin said, "And Isis here can enhance a person's magical powers or take away a person's magic. Though she herself can't do it herself, or be hurt by it... Oddly enough the Crucio curse makes her burst into giggles."

"I see," Scorpius looked interestedly at Isis whom was reaching towards Relly. Volderrell scooted a little further back.

"Oh, no you don't, you stole my powers once before and that was enough." Volderrell said, pointing at Isis.

"Relly, she's just a baby." Scorpius laughed at his cousin.

Elin smiled and handed the three year old off to Aetas whom nestled into his chest and began suckling her thumb.

The door opened again and a golden haired female stepped out and looked around, "Kaleo and Vega decided not to come. And I couldn't convince them otherwise."

"Understandable," said Reverie softly.

"Maybe next time," Emma said.

"Who?" Scorpius looked up from holding Isis's hand.

"Kaleo can minipulate sound, but poor guy can't hear anything." Anna said. "But he speaks pretty well."

"And Vega can control space, but he can't say anything." Emma said. "Though he can hear everything."

"And if you can't convince one of them to go somewhere, the other won't go either," Reverie said

"Ah, hang on." Scorpius counted the Fates that were there. "Not including those two, there's still one Fate missing."

"That be me," said the golden haired female. Her gold eyes looking over at Volderrell for a moment before looking over at Scorpius. "Care to guess who I am?"

"On the chance I'd be wrong and insult a Fate? I think not." Scorpius looked at her carefully, he wasn't particularly afraid of her, just cautious.

"Ah, well I hardly think you could do that. But understandable. My name is Passing," she said sitting down next to the twins. "I am Death in a human form."

"Wow, I expected Death to be less lovely." Scorpius was mesmerized by her.

Passing smiled pleased and bumped the Quirrell twins, "I like this boy," she murmured before looking up. "Never have I received such a complement. Most are running and screaming at the sight of me. Volderrell Marvello Riddle's father for instance."

"Who? My uncle?" Scorpius looked at Volderrell, "She's got to be joking, right, Relly?"

Volderrell shook his head, "Nope, he's terrified of her. Only woman that scares the shit out of him, besides mother of course."

"Hm, would've figured he'd be a little braver than that..." Scorpius turned back to Passing, "I'm Scorpius, Scorpius Malfoy."

"A pleasure to meet you Scorpius." Passing said, smiling, "It truly is."

Aetas laughed lightly. "Welcome to the few people whom have gotten her to smile. Pretty good since Lynn, Anna, and Emma didn't get that right away from her."

"It's true." Anna said. Emma grinned, "You're in her good graces."

"She's like my Mum, never smiles...for the most part." Volderrell nodded solemnly.

"Oh, come on, Aunt Rose smiles...when she talks about you, anyway." Scorpius thought really hard, "No, you're right she almost never smiles, odd, I never noticed before."

"You should have seen Rose when you were little," Elin laughed. "Or your dad for the matter... Never have I seen someone so amused by finding out about raspberries."

"Yeah, well..." Volderrell stared off into space.

"What's wrong with you?" Reverie asked and the twins shot themselves looks.

"Oh! That," Elin said noticing the looks before sighing. "Gotcha."

"Ah, yet another little 'Riddle' that I will leave alone." Scorpius proceeded to play patty-cake with Isis, who was awake by now.

"I suppose so," Aetas said, with a raised eyebrow in Volderrell's direction. "Not much of a talker, I see."

"Yeah, what's a matter with you, Relly? You're never this quiet." Scorpius looked up. But, the look Volderrell gave him was enough.

"Just let him be," Passing said softly. "So Scorpius, what do you think of us?"

"Hm? Well, I have to say I'm impressed," Scorpius blinked, "I was actually expecting this to be an elaborate prank, like Emma and Anna used to pull on us all the time. What really got me to come was how Volderrell was in on it."

"Glad to hear it." Passing said, "And I am glad you came along. As you see we aren't a prank of any sort. It's been a while since we've had anyone new visit us. I hope you visit us again."

"I'm sure I will." Scorpius smiled, then tilted his head, "Um, I think we should go, I hear the clock chiming..."

"That you do." Aetas said as he slowly got up with Isis grasping for Scorpius whining as Aetas pulled her farther away. He pulled her to his other shoulder. "Isis seems to have taken a liking to you."

"Heh Heh, don't worry, Isis, I'll come visit!" Scorpius smiled reassuringly at the infant.

Volderrell scooted off the arm rest and went to get the door. "Well, it's been fun, time to go."

"Come on, Rev." Elin said as Aetas disappeared into the depths of the door with Isia. Elin bowed to Volderrell before stepped inside and Reverie followed close behind so that only Passing was left.

"I'll see you girls later, behave, alright?" Passing said to the twins whom nodded. She then turned to Scorpius, bowing with a slight pleased smirk on her face. "Pleasure, Scorpius Malfoy."

Scorpius, ever one to over do things, bowed at the waist to her, "My lady."

"Quite the charmer, this one." Passing said before walking towards the door. "G'night Rell." She then slipped into the door and it closed firmly behind her.

_**Out in the Hall, Now well past After Hours-**_

"What was that about? 'My lady.'? What are you looking for a date with Death?" Volderrell stared at his cousin, who only smiled slyly.

"I was taught to be courteous and polite to beautiful women. Unlike some people who shall remain name less *cough* Relly." Scorpius yelped when Volderrell punched his arm.

"Hey there isn't anything wrong with that," Emma said with a grin.

Anna smiled, "And it put Passing in a pleasant mood."

"I don't see why you put up such a fuss, they're all really very interesting." Scorpius stared at his cousin. "What is it about them that bothers you so much? It isn't just about what your father says about them, I know that now."

"I-It's how they just...know everything, there are no secrets." Volderrell watched his feet, "Scorp, I don't like that feeling that everything I do, they already saw, and I don't like that they can be so powerful, no one should be that powerful."

"They actually tend to stay out of people's lives, Rell. And as for being powerful... That's why they have problems. Like Aetas not being able to see and Rev's inablility to walk..." Anna said, "Poor Passing can't feel anything. She was making food for us once and cut some of her fingers off. Had no idea until we mentioned she got blood in the salad."

"Okay, that sounds a little extreme..." Scorpius pulled a face at the thought.

"The point is, I feel uneasy around them. Like I've seen them before, only it wasn't so civil." Volderrell said quietly.

"Really?" Emma asked, confused and intrigued.

"Yeah, I'm not afraid of them like...dad is, but I feel like everytime I seen them, I'm reliving some violent, nightmarish event in my life, only I have no idea what it could be." Volderrell scratched the stubble on his jawline.

"That's weird," Scorpius said softly, "I didn't feel anything like that, it was more of a warmish feeling."

"You could ask Passing about it," Anna volunteered. "Or Rev could know if you don't feel comfortable with asking her. Maybe even Aetas?"

"Or we could ask?" Emma murmured.

"No, I-uh, Scorp, could you give us a second?" Volderrell turned to his cousin.

"Uh, sure, Rell." Scorpius wandered to the end of the hall.

"I think this feeling is from when my soul and body was stolen by that demon-thingy." Volderrell whispered.

"It could be..." Anna said, thinking to herself. She rubbed the back of her head.

"It probably is your most likely option," Emma said after a moment, lightly running her hand through her dark brown hair. Her blue eyes flickered toward Volderell's face and her voice still sounded rather puzzled. "But if that's the case... Rell maybe they didn't have a choice or something... It's gotta be something to do with that demon."

"Our Mum wouldn't let us hang out with the Seven if they meant any harm," Anna added. "It must have something to deal with the demon, 'cause I 'member Dad saying something about Mum not sleeping for a whole year... And she's best friends with 'em."

"You're probably right, but I just can't shake that feeling I get." Volderrell said thoughtfully. "Come on, we should go before we get caught."

"Yeah, you're right, we best be off." Emma said, as Anna nodded, waving Scorp over.


	10. Chapter 10

_**A Week Later, In Defense Against The Dark Arts-**_

"Did I ever tell you how weird it is to have just you around?" Volderrell leaned forward, talking to Emma. Today the Ravenclaw's and the Slytherin's were having class together.

'No," Emma said, "I don't think you have." She said leaning back in her chair.

"Honestly though, we're like the Three friggin' Musketeers! Now we're like, with one..." Volderrell chewed on the end of his quill.

"Oh, and what am I?" Scorpius leaned over.

"D'Artagnan. And I get to be Porthos." Volderrell smiled.

"And me?" Emma asked.

"Eh, you're Aramis. And Anna is Athos, of course. Or maybe me and Anna should switch..."

"Yeah, that makes more sense." Scorpius nodded.

"Amusing," Emma said with a grin. "I would have never guessed you two were so into Muggle movies."

"Movie? I read the book." Volderrell said defensively.

"Excuse me," Professor Thomas closed the textbook he had been lecturing out of. "Do you three have something you'd like to share with the class?"

"No, sir, simply discussing our mutual love for classic literature." Scorpius innocently shrugged his shoulders.

"Well, maybe you could keep thoughts on the text at hand for now?" Professor Thomas shook his head.

"Yes, sir." Volderrell said quietly. "Scorp, you charm everyone..."

"Never a bad thing," Emma said pretending to write, "Especially if it keeps ya out of trouble."

"Ah, what can I say? I have a gift." Scorpius smiled and went back to pretending to take notes.

_**After Lunch period, on the Lawn-**_

Volderrell, Scorpius, and the twins met up with Lily, James, and Hugo under a huge oak tree.

"Ah, so many memories under this tree..." Scorpius patted it's bark.

"Right, like the time in first year when Emma and Anna threw us in the lake?" Volderrell sat down under the tree.

The twins giggled slightly at the memory. Anna volunteering innocently, "We could always reenact that so it isn't such a distant memory for you, Scorp."

"I'd rather not, besides, we have more players to this game now." Scorpius gestured to Lily, James, and Hugo who all sat under the tree with them.

"That is true, An, we are quite outmatched," Emma said sitting down.

"Right, so don't try any funny stuff." Volderrell waved his hand.

"Unless we play truth or dare," Anna said with a grin, "Then go right ahead with anything you can think of."

"Truth or Dare? I'd don't know, sounds silly..." James smiled, nudging Hugo.

"Okay, who starts?" Volderrell asked.

"I say Anna starts it, since she brought it up," Emma said. "And don't worry James, you catch on quick enough."

"Fair enough, go ahead, An." James sat back against the tree.

"Volderell, have you ever snogged someone?" Anna asked sticking out her tongue.

Volderrell blinked at her, "Uh, aren't you supposed to ask me 'Truth or Dare?' first?"

"Fine," Anna said rolling her eyes, getting smacked in the arm by Emma, "Truth or Dare?"

"Geez, with you two it is such a toss-up...truth, I guess." Volderrell braced himself.

"So back to the question, you ever snogged someone?" Anna giggled, curious.

Everyone leaned in expectantly, "Uh, no. My turn, uh, Hugo."

"Yes?" Hugo pushed up his glasses.

"Truth or Dare?"

"Hm, dare." Hugo smiled challengingly at Volderrell.

"Turn yourself into a chicken."

Hugo blinked, pulled out his wand, and, with as much dignity as anyone about to do this could muster, turned himself into a large rooster, "There, now it's my turn. Emma, truth or dare?"

"Dare," Emma said with a smirk. "Give me your worst."

"Heh Heh, kiss the chicken!" Hugo flapped his wings and perched on Emma's knee. Emma blinked, unsure how exactly one kisses a chicken. She leaned in puckering her lips slightly, and just before she kissed the beak, Hugo turned himself back into Hugo and planted a kiss on her.

"Ah, Hugo that was a dirty trick!" James laughed, Volderrell and Scorpius were rolling on the grass in hysterics.

Emma pulled away, looking rather stunned. "Really now... I suppose it fulfills the dare requirement since you were too chicken to try kissing me outside of a dirty trick."

Hugo blinked, "I am not!" He turned bright red.

"Okay, you're turn Em." Volderrell wiped away mirth tears.

"Truth or Dare, Scorp," said Emma. She shot an appoligetic glance over at Hugo.

"Mm, truth." Scorpius rested his head on his fist, playing idly with some grass on his lap.

"Have you a crush on anyone?" she asked.

"Hm, that's a tough one." Scorpius pretended to consider this, rubbing his peach fuzz-ed chin, "Yes, I do. My turn is it?"

"Ah, Emma why didn't you ask him who?" Anna asked shaking her head and Emma just sighed. "Yes, Scorp, your turn."

"Alrighty, Lily, truth or dare?" Scorpius turned to her, at which point she turned completely scarlet.

"Ummmmm, dare?" she whispered, fiddling with her hair.

Scorpius chuckled evilly, "Well, now what to do with the lovely Miss Lily? Oh, I know, why don't you give Rell a nice kiss?"

Lily squeaked out some inaudible response, then she turned to her brother, who was suddenly looking like he wished he hadn't volunteered to play. "She doesn't have to do that." He said.

"Oh, but those are the rules." Scorpius looked up from playing with more grass.

Lily looked timidly over at Volderrell, "...uh...I-" she swallowed, leaned forward.

Volderrell blinked, his lips twitched into the puckerin' position, his throat felt incredibly dry and scratchy. He leaned closer, closed his eyes, and was thrown back by Lily pouncing on him.

"Holy fu-" Volderrell didn't get another word out. The others sat in stunned silence, Scorpius's mouth dropped open. Lily got back up, straightened her shirt and sat back down next to her flabbergasted brother. Volderrell was still on the ground, totally blown away by what had just occurred.

Anna and Emma started to giggle rather amused by the display. "Well it seems our Relly has gotten snogged after all," Anna said with a small laugh.

"Oh, my and there's the bell!" James leaped up, grabbing his sister and taking off toward the castle with Hugo doggedly following them.

Scorpius stood over his cousin, "Uh, Rell?"

Emma smiled. "I think he's in shock."

"What...just happened?" Volderrell blinked dazedly up at the three, a goofy smile spreading across his face.

"You were completely tackled and making out with Lily Potter," Anna said stifling another laugh.

"Oh, did I really?" Volderrell chuckled, Scorpius grabbed him and hoisted him up.

"Yeah, you did. You alright Rell?" Scorpius looked into his cousin's face.

"Yeah...I must go and find her..." He tottered off in the direction where she disappeared.

Scorpius looked shockingly at the twins, "What have we done?"

"We made the poor boy love sick, it seems," Emma said, "We best follow him before he does something stupid."

_**In Charms Class-**_

"Um, Rell, are you alright?" Scorpius waved his hand in front of his cousin's face.

"Hm? Oh, uh, yeah, I'm fine." Volderrell blinked out of his day-dream.

"Oh, good, 'cause you just turned your textbook into a large beetle."

"Wha-Agh! BUG!" Volderrell jumped behind Scorpius, much to the annoyance of Professor Flitwick, who turned it back into a book. "S-sorry professor..."

"Rell, you really need to get a grip." Scorpius hissed.

"I know, I just got these funny pains in my chest now...every time I think about her or see her." Volderrell got the dreamy look in his eyes, Scorpius thumped him on the head. "Ow!"

"You're talking about Lily, aren't you?" Scorpius hissed.

"Uh, yeah." Volderrell rubbed his head.

"My gods, what have I released on this world?" Scorpius shook his head.


	11. Chapter 11

_**The Next Morning at Breakfast-**_

Emma and Anna waited patiently for their owls to touch down on the table, each carrying parcels. They smiled ripping open the packages, finding chocolates inside.

On the other side of the Hall, Volderrell and Scorpius were receiving their own owls. Scorpius had the usual box of sweets and letter from home, but Volderrell only got a letter.

"What? No chocolate, why is Mum punishing me?" He undid the letter from the owl's leg, only to find the envelope didn't bear his mother's neat, precise handwriting. "Um, why is my Father addressing the letter now?"

Scorpius looked over his cousin's shoulder, "Hm, odd."

Volderrell shrugged and slit open the envelope,

_Dear Volderrell,_

_ I received and read your last letter, despite your mother's best efforts to stop me. And I _

_have to say that I am very disappointed to hear you were kissing that Potter's girl. I said you could be friends with those people, not making a fool of yourself. This is all I will _

_say for now, but if I hear one more word of this, you will hear from me._

_Tom Riddle, your Father_

Volderrell blinked at the letter, "...I think he disapproves."

"I think it was a friendly suggestion, if anything." Scorpius patted his shoulder.

"Well, I don't care." Volderrell ripped the letter into itty-bitty pieces. "I like Lily and there's nothing he can do about it."

"That's the spirit, very much the Kamikaze way of life." Scorpius went back to his eggs.

Emma looked over at the table watching as Volderrell shredded his letter, she looked over at Anna shrugging confused before both girls returned their attention back on their breakfast.

_**In the Corridor-**_

"Lily! Wait up!" Volderrell panted as he caught up to her, "Hey, I, uh..."

She looked at the floor, blushing furiously, "Hi...Rell."

"So, you, uh, wanna go and...get some...uh lunch?"

"Rell, we just ate breakfast." She looked at him.

"Rrrright, I knew that." Volderrell bit his lip, his own cheeks turning a delicate shade of red. They stood in silence for a moment or two. "I-"

"I'm sorry!" Lily cut him off, "I got carried away!"

"Oh, uh, right, well..." Volderrell ran his fingers over his thick ponytail nervously.

"And I understand if you never want to talk to me again!" Lily clutched her books tighter.

"Oh, no, no, I wanted to say that...I...like you." Volderrell looked at her.

Lily blinked and slowly raised her eyes to stare at him, "You...do?"

"Yeah, I do."

They stared at each other for a bit, then slowly Volderrell took a step closer to her, gently brushing her hair behind her ears. She smiled slowly, putting her books on the window ledge. They leaned in and kissed, this time without falling over. It was at that point that Emma and Anna spotted them from outside.

"Awe," the two said grinning at each other.

"Isn't about time you two found guys?" Scorpius came up behind them, watching his cousin for a second. "Kinda expected that."

"With the way those two have been acting since under the tree, I'm surprised it took them so long," Emma said looking away from the window.

"And what about you? It's not like you are hooked up either," Anna said.

"Psh, don't be silly." Scorpius started making his way back to the castle, "I've got my sights already set."

The twins looked at each other. Curious they followed him. Emma tilted her head, "Who?"

"Come on you've got to tell us." Anna said.

"Oh, really?" Scorpius smiled amused. "No, I don't think I do."

"Why not," Anna asked.

Emma looked around, "Is it someone we know?"

"Maybe..." Scorpius kept walking.

"It's not one of the Seven is it?" Anna asked suddenly. "Cause I'm not sure that would work out."

"Ha, one of the Seven? Don't be ridiculous..." Scorpius's voice trailed off, "Why not, just out of curiosity?"

"They don't age, and I dunno. Well I suppose you could if you wanted, but-" Anna said.

"They tend to turn you actually he didn't but Mum told me 'stop pesterin' him'." Emma said sighing, "I know, silly to have a crush on Aetas, but I do."

"Only because you asked him every five minutes to snog," Anna tsked.

"I can't help it," Emma said sighing softly to herself. "Plus Aetas can age, he just chooses not to."

"Right, well, it doesn't matter, because I'm not telling." Scorpius skedaddled to the school.

_**That Night-**_

Volderrell lay sleeping, until a small light found it's way between the curtains on his bed. "Mmm..." He sat up and peered groggily through the gap, there was Scorpius, pulling the Cloak out of Volderrell's trunk and tip-toeing out of the dorm. "What is he...?" Volderrell slipped out after him.

Volderrell looked around, then he heard the door of the common room close, he quickly went through it. He couldn't make out where his cousin had gone, but he could hear footsteps. He almost called out to Scorpius, but stopped himself. Volderrell wanted to know where he was going. Volderrell quickly pulled out his wand, "Accio snake." The glowing messenger snake zipped into his hand, looking rattled at being summoned in such a way.

"Go upstairs and get Anna and Emma, tell them to meet me on the seventh floor, by the old statue of Dipwick or whoever he is...go." Volderrell set the snake on the floor and it vanished. Then he took off to the portrait of Salazar Slytherin, stepping through to the passageway to the seventh floor. And there he waited, until five minutes later, Scorpius slid out of the cloak and started to pace in front of the blank wall, Volderrell ducked behind the statue.

"Finally." Scorpius slipped into the door that appeared, closing it behind him.

"What's he up to?" Emma asked suddenly behind Volderrell, her sister not far behind with the glowing snake messenger around arm.

"I don't know, what would he need in the Room of Requirement that he had to swipe my Cloak?" Volderrell stared at the blank wall.

"I dunno, but we should find out," Anna said softly.

"Right, let's go." Volderrell motioned for the twins to follow him and he started to pace back and forth until a door appeared again. "Well, let's go."

The twins nodded slowly making their way to the door. "On three?" The girls asked each other. "One... Two... Three!" Anna and Emma flung the door wide open, peering inside with curiosity and stared at each other open-mouthed, "Oh my."

"Wait, wha?" Volderrell stared at Scorpius, who was sitting on one of the couches, holding Passing's hand. "You and Passing? What the hell?"

Scorpius stared at them in equal surprise, "Uh, how did you follow me?"

"Well, Relly said for us to meet him on the seventh floor..." Emma said softly.

"Of course he did," Passing said leaning back sighing softly to herself.

Anna smiled, "So you are the girl Scorp's set his sights on."

"Seems that way," Passing said rather amused as she looked over at Volderrell and the girls. "Mind closing the door?"

Volderrell closed the door slowly, he stared at the twins, "Is he serious?"

"I'd presume so," Anna said, Emma nodded slowly in agreement.

The three sat against the wall across from where the door had been. They waited until Scorpius walked out, "Well, I hope you've enjoyed yourselves." He said calmly.

"If you only said you fancied Passing we wouldn't have had to snoop," Anna said.

Emma smiled, "Well she really seems to fancy him. Aetas was right about being in her good graces..."

Scorpius smiled to himself, a slight bit of pink rising to his cheeks, "I'd say she more than just fancies me." He started to walk back down the hallway, "If you three don't hurry up, you'll get caught."

"You don't think he...kissed Passing, do you?" Volderrell asked staring at his cousin's back.

"I think he did," Emma said getting up and chasing after Scorpius.

Anna added as she rose, "And I think he liked it. Loads."

Volderrell blinked, staring from the wall to Scorpius's retreating form before ducking back into the secret passageway.


	12. Chapter 12

_**Christmas-**_

"No, out of the question!" Tom put his hands on his hips.

"But, Dad! I already told her that she could come! You're going to make me look like the biggest jerk ever!" Volderrell put his arms up in desperation.

"Don't call me 'Dad', Rell." Tom warned.

"Oh, Tom, let him have his fun. It isn't going to do him any harm in having Lily over for a few days." Rose continued reading the Post, "By the way, Scorpy is coming over today, seems he and a certain Fate are now an item."

"What?" Tom turned to his wife, "Have you all gone mad? Ugh, fine, do what you want! I can see I have no authority here!"

"I'm glad you finally admit that, dear. Now sit down and drink your tea." Rose passed him a cup.

Volderrell took off up the stairs, and dived into the twins room, "Lily's coming! And so is Scorp!"

"Great to hear," Emma said brushing back her hair into a pony-tail.

"Did you tell him, Hugo was coming too?" Anna asked.

"Uh, he is?" Volderrell looked up at Anna, he was sprawling out on one of the beds.

"Maybe, he isn't sure yet." Anna said, "I was going to try and tackle his fear of heights."

"With what, kisses?" Emma asked laughing as Anna tossed a pillow at her twin.

"Whoa, are you guys dating?" Volderrell pushed himself up on his elbows.

"Anna isn't saying, but I presume so." Emma said ducking again as another pillow headed her way. "They've already gone on two dates."

"You said you wouldn't say anything." Anna said sticking out her tongue, getting hit in the head with a pillow.

"Your dad is going to have fits!" Volderrell sat up excitedly.

"Yeah, that's why Anna is being all chicken about saying anything," Emma said rolling her eyes.

"How ironic...So, Em you gonna date James?" Volderrell leaned forward, only to get creamed by a pillow.

Anna laughed. "No, she's still trying to pursue Tas, but apparently he's a tougher nut to crack then Passing for a date."

"Funny, isn't it?" Volderrell put the pillow on his lap, "Passing and Scorpius?"

"I didn't see it coming," Emma said, "That's for sure."

"I think he's setting himself up to get hurt in the end." Volderrell smoothed the pillow. "But, then he just loves all the Seven, he goes on and on every time he comes back from a visit."

"He's been seeing more of them then us," Anna laughed. "He's charmed all of them, it seems."

"Love to know that secret," Emma said leaning back.

"I think it runs in the Malfoy family. Whenever great-uncle Lucius is around, Mum melts like butter, and she adores Narcissa and Draco...Weird she didn't marry Lucius when she had the chance." Volderrell grimaced, "That would be gross, though, being related to you spouse..."

"I know what you mean," Emma said sighing. "Hey, when was Scorp coming over?"

"In about," Volderrell looked at his watch, "Fifteen seconds."

"Rell, Scorpy's here!" Rose's voice carried up the stairs.

"Tada!" Volderrell smiled, climbing off the bed and went to the stairs. Anna and Emma following close behind.

"Hello, Aunt Rose." Scorpius smiled, giving Rose a hug and kiss on the cheek. "Uncle Tom."

Tom nodded from where he sat reading the post and running his fingers over his receding hairline.

"Hey, Scorp!" Volderrell smiled, clapping him on the back. "Lemme help you with those." He grabbed one of Scorpius's bags and stood back to go up the stairs.

"Hey guys." Scorpius nodded to Emma and Anna before following Volderrell up the stairs with his other bag.

"What'd you pack in here?" Volderrell grunted.

"So how you doing, Scorp." Emma asked as Anna helped Volderrell with the bag.

"Oh, don't be such a baby, Relly. I'm fine, but I'll be better in about five minutes..." Scorpius's eyes fell on the Door.

"Hehe, I see." Emma said grinning.

"Rrrright, so apparently Hugo is coming and so is Lily." Volderrell pulled on the suitcase.

"Is that right?" Scorpius put his attention back on his cousin.

"Yeah," Anna said, "I'm going to try and help Hugo with his fear of heights. Maybe we can play some Quiddich later... When everyone arrives."

"Um, Earth to Anna, not only is it cold outside, but we don't have a yard, remember? Although I suppose we could play in the library, it's bloody big enough." Volderrell said thoughtfully.

"Brilliant," Emma said. "And if the 'rents yell at us for that, I'm sure there are other ways to find a space big enough."

"Oh, come on, if we get in trouble, Scorp can talk our way out of it." Volderrell chucked the suitcase into his room.

"That is true," Emma said.

_**Later, In the Door-**_

The room was decorated for the festive season with garlands of tinsel, lights, and a wreath. Emma and Anna sat on one couch with Aetas and Elin, Volderrell was on the floor, sipping egg-nog and playing with Isis, and Scorpius was sitting with Passing, holding hands and talking quietly.

Volderrell looked up at Scorpius, "You gonna kiss her or what?"

"See, that right there is why you lack the grace and charm of a gentleman, Rell." Scorpius ignored his cousin. "I blame your upbringing for that."

"Ouch, that hurt." Volderrell went back to his egg-nog.

"At least you haven't been the receiving end of one of Passing's smack downs," Aetas said with a laugh. "As I recall, Elin wouldn't speak to her for days."

"Do you really feel the need to bring that up, Aetas?" Elin asked shooting a glare at him before looking over at Anna continuing to chat about Hugo.

Emma rolled her eyes, leaning back against the couch.

Passing smiled looking over at Volderrell. "So who's this Lily girl, Scorp mentioned to me."

"My girlfriend." Volderrell put his glass on the floor next to him. "And the daughter of my Father's arch-rival."

"Amusing how that worked out," Passing said, "How long you been dating?"

"Uh, about four months." Volderrell counted on his fingers.

"Lovely," said Passing turning her attention back to Scorpius.

"Mm, that you are." Scorpius leaned in and they kissed.

"Always the charmer," Aetas said amused, before tilting his head over in Emma's direction, "So Scorp's dating Passing, Lily and Volderrell are an item, and Anna snagged Hugo. How goes your dating life?"

"Ah," Emma said looking rather uncomfortable, "It isn't."

"Still have an eye on my brother," Passing said pulling away to look over at Emma and then went back to kissing Scorpius.

"Ah, um..." Emma looked down at her feet, blushing.

"Oh, gross, Scorp, did I just see tongue?" Volderrell reached over and covered Isis's eyes when Scorpius flipped him off behind Passing's back.

"Rell, Lily and Hugo are here!" Rose's head popped in the black golden symbol Door, "Oh, Scorpy, really."

"Yeah, they're like magnets." Elin said grinning as she got up and picked up Isis off the floor, "They can't get enough of each other. Poor Rev, Kaleo, and Vega didn't want to see them sucking face so they took off somewhere. . ."

"Hugo's here?" Anna said excitedly zipping past Rose. And Emma looked over at Aetas before looking down flustered. Aetas head was tilted in her direction, with a thoughtful look on his face.

Passing pulled away from Scorpius as Emma went through the door, "I suppose you best be going."

"Mmkay..." Scorpius smiled, his eyes half-closed.

"Come on, Scorp!" Volderrell pulled his cousin through the door and cannoned down the stairs. They stopped at the foot of the stairs, right before smacking into Quirrell, who was a little taken aback by Hugo and Anna holding hands. Lily squeezed past them and stood next to Volderrell.

"Well hello, Hugo, Lily." Lynn said pulling the shocked Quirrell away from the teenagers.

Quirrell blinked at his daughter, "Yo-you're dating?"

"Yes," Lynn said, "Anna already told me."

"AND YOU KNEW ABOUT THIS!" Quirrell then stared at his wife before taking off. "When were you going to tell me?"

Lynn sighed, "Quirinus wait!"

"Come on, I'll show you guys around," Volderrell herded everyone upstairs.


	13. Chapter 13

_**Down in the Kitchen-**_

Tom sat with Rose, finishing up cleaning the cookie sheets, when Quirrell ran in the door, Lynn close on his heels.

"Tom did you know Anna was seeing a boy?" Quirrell asked looking rather flustered.

Tom looked guiltily at the dishwater, "Uh, yeah, I did."

"Quirinius, take a breath before you kill yourself." Rose handed Tom a dish to dry.

"Why did no one tell me about this?" Quirrell asked.

Lynn rolled her eyes, "Because I knew you'd freak out like this. Seriously, it isn't that bad, they've only been dating for a few weeks now-"

"-A few weeks!" Quirrell leaned back against the wall rather taken-back.

"Yeeeah, so relax. And don't kill me..." Tom set the plate on the counter.

"I really thought you'd take it better than this, Quirinius. It isn't like they're engaged or anything." Rose put the towel down and turn to watch him carefully. Volderrell stuck his head in at that point.

"Uh, where is Lily sleeping? In the twins' room?" he asked, keeping an eye on his Father.

"That would be fine, honey, and Hugo can stay with you and Scorpius in your room." Rose said, handing her son a plate of cookies.

"'Kay." Volderrell slipped back out the door.

"Hmph, hopefully our children take after Quirrell..." Tom said softly, chewing a fingernail.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Quirrell asked.

Lynn covered her face, "Please don't give him ideas."

"Abstinence, my friend, good old fashioned abstinence. Which is so hard to find these days..." Tom slowly reached for his wand, just in case.

"Oh Merlin, Lynn, you don't think-" Quirrell paused his eyes going wide.

Lynn tilted her head. "Having sex? They might be..."

"Oh I'm going to kill him." Quirrell said turning towards the door.

"Oh, for Rawling's sake, Tom and Lynn, stop trying to 'help'. Quirinius, get back here." Rose waved her wand and Quirrell was pulled back into the room.

"Love, I was only joking, I'm positive you don't have to kill anyone." Lynn said, running a hand over his face. "Okay?"

"Not okay, I won't stand by idly if he even thinks about hurting my little girl." Quirrell said.

"Quirinius," Rose slowly made her way over. "I can assure you that Hugo is not that kind of boy. And if you have any doubts, talk to Anna about it." She raised an eyebrow challengingly.

"I'd rather assume this for myself..." Quirrell sunk back at the thought of having to talk to his daughter about her love life, "I think I want to have a word with this Hugo. . . And Tom, what of you? Your boy is seeing Lily, aren't you slightly worried?"

"I was informed by my beloved wife that if I so much as hinted my displeasure, I would find myself sleeping in the basement. Besides, I told you I don't really care what he does, as long as he doesn't get a girl pregnant...oops." Tom shrank away from Rose who was reaching for him.

"What? You don't care if he's a-" Rose swallowed, regained her composure and turned back to Quirrell, "My son knows the consequences of certain events happening out of wedlock. Quirinius, I think you should trust your daughter to do what is right, i highly doubt that she'll do something that you'd disapprove of."

"Love?" Lynn looked worriedly at Quirrell whom seemed to be thinking the worst things that could become of his daughter.

He lowered his blue eyes, "I want to at least talk to _that_ boy..."

"And that's the normal way to go about things, just try not to kill him." Rose turned back to the counter and picked up a cookie, chomping down on it, she looked at her husband.

"What?" Tom looked at her suspiciously.

"I hope you didn't tell Rell that he could do what he wanted."

"No, no I didn't."

"Good, now let's go and, uh, decorate our room." Rose made her way to the door.

"Decorate? Why would we-oh, gotcha." Tom ran after her.

"Will you be alright?" Lynn asked.

"N-no." Quirrell said. "I just found out one of my girls is dating..."

"Hey now nothing wrong with that. Just have a little faith in them, kay?" Lynn said kissing him on the forehead. "How 'bout I take your mind off that for a bit."

He looked up smiling softly, "What did you have in mind?"

"Some snuggling and kissing..." Lynn grinned grabbing his and and dragging him to their room whispering, "Maybe more if you're feeling lucky"

_**Meanwhile, unaware of What is going on A few Floors above them-**_

"And this is my room." Volderrell opened his door to show an extremely large bedroom, "We had to enchant it for when Scorp and Hugo came over..."

"I bet our room is massive then," Emma said spinning around in Volderrell's room.

"Wow," Hugo set his one bag on the floor, "Your house is huge, like my grandparent's house."

"Thank you," Anna said with a grin.

"And Lily, you'll be with Emma and Anna, down the hall." Volderrell directed her to the end of the hall.

"Yep," Anna said with a grin as she made her way to her bedroom. She opened the door and laughed. "Yep, Emma our room is massive."

"Great." Emma said walking in the room and crashing on her bed.

"It's very nice, thank you." Lily set her bag inside the door.

"So, we were thinking of holding a mini Quidditch match in the library, you guys game?" Volderrell asked.

"We have spare brooms," Emma offered to Lily and Hugo.

"Uh, you play Quidditch in the house?" Hugo blinked at them.

"Well, only when there's enough players, like now for instance." Volderrell shrugged.

"Besides, they don't have a yard." Scorpius pulled a Quaffle out of one of his suitcases. "And we really don't use Bludgers, so it's all good."

"So you in or not?" Anna asked.

Emma got up and went to the closest. She pulled out four brooms.

"Um, no I think I'll sit this one out..." Hugo shuffled his feet.

"I'll...I'll play." Lily bravely took one of the brooms.

"Really?" Hugo stared at her in surprise.

"Yes, I will play." Lily said with finality.

"Hugo, please?" Anna asked as Emma handed Lily a broom. "You don't have to go that high and we'll be short a player otherwise."

"Um, I don't know..." Hugo swallowed nervously.

"Oh, come on, old boy! Play with us!" Scorpius gave him an encouraging shove.

"It'll be fun!" Volderrell smiled.

"Well..." Hugo waffled.

"What if I give you a kiss?" Anna asked, batting her eyelashes at him.

Hugo blushed, "For luck?"

"For luck," Anna said, her cheeks tinting pink, "And another cause you are so cute."

"Ugh, nasty-ness!" Volderrell laughed, pulling a face, "Come on, let's go get the 'field' ready, guys."

"Yeah, leave the love birds alone!" Scorpius ran after him, they left Hugo and Anna on the landing.

Anna kissed him. "The other kiss is for later," she murmured, before rushing off after them.

Hugo stood there for a second, "He-Hey, wait for me..."


	14. Chapter 14

_**Downstairs-**_

"Okay, Scorp and Anna, if she evers get down here, will be the Seekers, Lily and Emma are keepers and Me and Hugo are Chasers. Oh, hey glad you could join us." Volderrell turned to see Hugo and Anna coming down the stairs. "I set up a basket-thingy on either side of the library, unfortunately I could only find one for each side, and I got my mum's Snitch from the closet, so we're all set."

"Um, okay..." Hugo mounted his broom.

"Don't worry, Hu, I'm sure Rell will take it easy on you." Scorp flew up in the air.

"Everyone ready?" Volderrell looked around, "Okay, here goes the Snitch!" He released the golden ball and it flew around the room, "And go!"

Emma got on her broom hovering by the basket.

Anna took off looking around for the Snitch.

They flew around, Hugo tried and succeeded in getting the Quaffle from Volderrell and was making his way for Lily's basket. He was knocked out of the way by Scorpius, who was focusing on finding the Snitch.

"Oops, sorry Hu!" Scorpius grabbed him and pulled him back on his broom.

"It's alright..." Hugo zoomed after Volderrell who grabbed the Quaffle and made for Emma's goal.

"Heads up, Em!"

"Nothings getting past me," Emma said watching him get closer.

"Yeah? Try this!" Volderrell shot forward, then pulled up, slamming into a shelf and throwing the red ball to the basket. "Oof!"

"Watch out!" Scopius shouted, reaching for his cousin when a glint of gold caught his attention, he zipped after it.

"Move RELL!" Anna said zipping past Volderrell chasing the flying gold ball, shoving Scopius as she began reaching for it.

"No, it's mine!" Scopius gave her a shove, which sent her flying into Hugo, who in turn knocked into Lily. Scorpius was about to close his fingers around the Snitch when Volderrell, who was still spinning around, knocked into him.

"OH NO!" They all fell off their brooms, except Emma, and a bunch of books followed, causing quite a crash. Emma landed quickly her eyes growing wide.

"oooowwww..." They moaned. They could hear thunderous footsteps on the stairs.

"What the devil is going on in here?" Lynn asked adjusting her robe with Quirrell, whom didn't have a shirt on, right behind her.

"OUT OF MY WAY!" Rose pushed past them, her jaw dropping open. "What...?"

"Mum, I can explain..." Volderrell started as he pulled himself out from under a pile of brooms, books, and teenagers.

"I certainly hope so." She crossed her arms. The other teens were pulling themselves out from the wreckage. "That had better not be my vintage Comet 290."

"Uh," the twins looked at each other before looking back at Rose.

"No... uh, Hugo and Lily borrowed Mum's old broom and..." Anna looked back at Emma.

"Uh..." Emma lowered her head to look at the broom. Her face turned fearful, seeing the broom hadn't been the one of the spare brooms but Rose's Coment that was in the rubble, "Oh shit..."

"That is the broom that I used in school, and you snapped it in half!" Rose's face contorted with rage, then she closed her eyes and took a deep breath, "I would like to get through this holiday with all my hair, please refrain from doing extreme sports in the house."

Volderrell looked at the others in disbelief, "Uh, Mum are you okay?"

"Just clean up this mess, Rell." Rose waved her wand and the broom halves shot into her hand. She turned to go up the stairs, "I'll deal with you later."

"I'm sorry, Relly. I didn't think I had grabbed..." Emma said, looking upset.

"Never mind, let's just clean up...and pray my mother will remember I'm her only son." Volderrell shook his head.

"Well, if it's any conciliation, we won." Scorpius picked up the Snitch, which was pinned under a book.

Hugo and Lily stared at them, "Is it always like this?" Hugo picked up a stack of books.

Anna rubbed the back of her neck, nodded. "You think you'd get use to it, but … you don't."

"Yep, hang on, I'll try something." Volderrell waved his wand, nothing happened. "Hm, must not be as good at unspoken spells as I thought."

"Let me try!" Lily stepped up, waved her wand, and the shelves started to pull books back on themselves.

"Impressive." Scorpius smiled, watching the clean-up.

"Agreed," Anna said looking over at Emma who was staring at her broom.

"Any other survivors from the crash," Emma asked softly, turning her attention over at the other teens.

"Ah, I'm alright, just until my Mum thinks up what she wants to do with me." Volderrell waved, still watching the room clean up.

"Me as well." Scorpius picked up the Quaffle.

"I'm okay, for the most part." Hugo rubbed a bump on head.

"All good over here." Lily whispered.

"I'm good," Anna said.

"Well," Emma sighed. "I'll put the brooms away... None of the others are broken are they?"

"Mm, nope, these are okay." Volderrell handed her the remaining brooms. "Hey, Anna, Hugo has a bump that needs fixing."

"Oh," Anna said walking over to Hugo, getting up on her tiptoes and kissing his head. "Better?"

"Get a room," Emma said rolling her eyes before walking out of the library to put the brooms away.

"She's just jealous she doesn't have a boyfriend like you," Anna said kissing Hugo on the lips, "And that is for the second kiss I promised you before." They then started making out.

"Mm, makes me think of something..." Scorpius scampered up the stairs.

"Me too." Volderrell turned to Lily, who grabbed the front of his shirt and lip-locked him.

Tom came down the stairs, opened the door, saw what was happening and immediately grabbed Quirrell, who was behind him,and was trying to drag him back up the stairs. "Um, come along, Quirinius, there's nothing downstairs of importance."

"Why don't I believe you?" Quirrell said trying to make his way down the stairs.

"That's what I ask, why don't we trust each other more?" Tom pulled on his shirt, "Then I remember that I never think things through and you over-analyze things..."

"Tom let me down the stairs," Quirrell said, looking fustrated.

"I have an idea, let's pretend that there's a good reason why I'm doing this-Oof!" Tom was pushed backwards, Quirrell put his wand back in his pocket and went for the door.

"Why do I have a feelin- WHAT IN MERLIN'S NAME!" Quirrell's mouth fell open at the sight of the two teenage couples making out. "ANNA!"

"Uh.." Hugo hastily wiped lip gloss off his neck. He looked for support, but Lily and Volderrell had moved to a couch and didn't seem at all bothered.

"Dad, uh, it's not what it looks like." Anna said eyes wide.

"Really?" Quirrell asked. "Then what, pray-tell, are you doing?"

Tom came down the stairs, rubbing his back, "Oh, for Pete's sake, Quirinius, they're just kissing...Rell, will you please calm down and take a breath?"

Volderrell looked up at his father, "Right, breathing, I'll remember that." He took Lily up the stairs to the living room for some privacy.

Hugo stood awkwardly staring at the floor, his face flushing.

Quirrell hissed slighlty as he looked over at Tom. "Kissing leads to other things, Tom, you know-"

"DAD!" Anna said covering her ears, blushing, but went unheard of as Tom began to speak.

"Oh, Quirinius, they're teenagers! It's not like they're, uh, well...yeah." Tom looked at the ceiling, "Where did that son of mine go?" He slunk back up the stairs, leaving a livid Quirrell and two embarrassed teens. 

Quirrell covered his face with his hands. "Please tell me you two aren't-"

"No!" Anna said face flushing bright red.

Hugo stared at his feet, face a deep crimson, "I...uh..."

Quirrell's wand was at Hugo's throat. "Then let me warn you now. I'll-"

"There you are, love." Lynn said jumping suddenly in between him and the two teens. "You were gone for so long I had to go looking for you. Now, Quirinus please stop frightening the poor boy. In front of your daughter no less. Leave them alone, love, and come upstairs with me. I think we need a good old heart to heart..."

Lynn pushed her husband towards the door, looking back at Anna and Hugo as she said. "Sorry about that Hugo, dear, your just the first boy that has dated one of our little girl's and is a bit overwhelmed by the whole thing. My appoligizes."

"Um, that's okay...I think?" Hugo blinked at the door as it closed, "Your dad hates me."

"He doesn't hate you," Anna said falling back onto one of the couches, "He is just... a bit over protective. I'm the youngest, you know. Don't worry about him, alright. He'll calm down soon enough."

"Mm, I hope so." Hugo looked at her, smiling in a silly way, "So, where were we?"

Anna smiled, slowly walking back to him, pulling him close to her, "I think I remember some of this..." She pulled him into a kiss.

_**Leaving those two to have Their Moment, Upstairs in the Living Room-**_

Volderrell and Lily were on the couch, lip-locked like nobody's business.

"Mm, you know," Volderrell said around a mouthful of tongue, "If my dad walks in right now..."

"What?" Lily asked breathlessly, "We'll get in trouble?"

"Mm, no, not in trouble...He might want to take a moment to process the idea of his son kissing a beautiful girl..." Volderrell kissed her neck.

"Oh, well, nothing wrong with that."

"Mm-Hm. I wonder where Scorp scurried off to?"

"No idea...And right now, I don't care."

"Funny, neither do I."

_**Now, leaving these two, we Go Behind the Door-**_

Scorpius leaned on the fireplace, sipping some mead, waiting for Passing.

"Really, Aetas, just talk to the poor girl- Oh, Scorpius," Passing smiled, stopping in front of the doorway to one of the hallway doors, and Aetas ran into his sister.

"Did you really have to stop?" Aetas asked.

"Did I need to hear about your troubles?" Passing retorted, walking into the main room, "Aetas do you think you can perhaps... go away for a while?"

"Snogging your boyfriend in front of your family never stopped you before," Aetas said softly.

"Mm, but it isn't often the house is completely empty besides you and me, now shoo." Passing said and Aetas grumbled but complied by disappearing through the gold and black door. Passing turned her attention back on Scorpius, "Why do you grace me with your presence?"

"Oh, just thought I'd drop in and, ah, steal you away from your busy schedule." Scorpius smiled over his glass.

"Oh?" Passing's eyes glinted amused as she moved closer to Scorpius, "And how did you plan to do that, knowing how busy that schedule can be?"

"Well, I thought we could start by a little chat, then maybe some snuggling...you get the idea, I'm sure." Scorpius smiled, setting down the glass, and putting his arm around her waist.

"Mm, you always are quite the charmer," Passing said, kissing him.

"Yes, well, I was taught to be a constant gentleman, no matter how exhausting it can be." Scorpius's lips slid over hers.

"You know we have the house to ourselves," Passing said, grinning.

"Yes?" he whispered, his lips moving to her neck.

"Mhm," Passing said, nibbling on his earlobe. "The question remains though, how long do I have you that way?"

"My sweet, picturesque Passing, you have me in any way for as long as you wish." Scorpius slid out of his shirt.

"Good," Passing said, "Because my Scorpius, I wouldn't want it any other way."

"There's just one question." Scorpius's pants fell to the floor.

"Oh?" Passing asked, unbuttoning her shirt, "And what would that be?"

"Couch or bed?" Scorpius smiled.

Passing raised an eyebrow, grinning, "Why not both?"

"Well, let's see, I probably have a good ten minutes before anyone comes looking for me, so yes let's." And off came the boxers.

_**Ten Minutes Later-**_

"Scorp? Where are you?" Volderrell and Lily stood in the hallway, holding hands.

"Well, on the count of my sister kicking me out," Aetas said with a sigh, leaning against the wall."I'd say not to look too hard."

"Oh, crud." Volderrell reached to open the Door, but Scorpius came through first, straightening his shirt.

"Is something wrong?" Scorpius raised an eyebrow.

"Uh, Scorp, what were you doing?" Volderrell stared at his cousin.

"Huh, unlike you, Rell, I don't kiss and tell." Scorpius walked to the stairs, smiling knowingly.

"So I can go back inside then?" Aetas asked standing up. "I suspect my sister will be in a particularly cheerful mood, correct?"

Scorpius chuckled, "I believe so."

"Wait a second, Scorp, man-talk, now!" Volderrell grabbed Scorpius's shirt and pulled him into his bedroom, "Excuse a second, Lil."

"What's this all about, Rell?" Scorpius crossed his arms.

"You did, didn't you?" Volderrell closed the door.

"Did what, my dear cousin?"

"You know, 'it'! The big 'it'! You and Passing!" Volderrell waved his arm in the direction of the Door.

"'It'? Is that how you refer to sex? You are a strange one, Rell." Scorpius shook his head.

"So you did!"

"I didn't say anything like that!"

"Oh, come on! You can tell me!"

Scorpius took a step back, "If I tell you, promise you won't tell Aunt Rose?"

"Why would-Never mind, yes I promise."

Scorpius turned to the window, "...yes, I did."

"Sweet Hippogriff!" Volderrell put his hand on the back of his head.

"There, happy? I told you now let me off!" Scorpius turned around.

"Sure, but I have one question." Volderrell folded his hands in front of his mouth.

"What?" Scorpius looked at his cousin.

"What's it like?"

"Oh, Rell, you sick bastard! I'm not going to tell you that!" Scorpius went for the door.

"Come on! Tell me!" Volderrell grabbed Scorpius's shoulder.

"No, that'd be like I told you how LOST ended!"

"Wait, you know that?"

"No, now leave me alone!" Scorpius threw his cousin off and went down the stairs.

Volderrell stood in his room, staring at the door, Lily walked in slowly, "Um, you okay? I heard shouting."

"Yeah, I'm fine, I just need some chocolate."

"Why would you need chocolate?" Emma asked suddenly coming downstairs and blushed when she saw Aetas's leaned against the Door. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh, I was just leaving," Aetas said, turning slightly pink as he turned around and quickly open the door and slipping inside.


	15. Chapter 15

_**And Now a Time Skippy to before the Funny Business to the Heart to Heart between Quirrell and Lynn-**_

"You got to relax," Lynn said pushing Quirrell up the stairs to their room.

"I am-"

"No, you aren't. Trust me, you are going to scare every male that walks through that door," Lynn said setting him down on the bed.

"Well-"

"No, trust me, I've already discussed things with Aetas and you don't have to worry. Emma has sex way before Anna does-"

"-And that is suppose to comfort me how?" Quirrell ran his fingers through his hair, looking distraught.

"Well, because Anna has a boyfriend and Emma doesn't." Lynn said clutching Quirrell's hand. "Love, you got to trust our girls more. Hugo isn't about to do something that would jeopardize having his balls, life, or even Anna taken away. And you have to realize I've already talked with both of them."

"I - I just am scared is all."

"Baby, you have to let them grow up." Lynn said smiling softly.

Quirrell sighed. "I don't want to. . . It makes me feel old."

Lynn kissed him. "Hey now, you still are as spunky as the day I flew through your window."

"I remember." Quirrell said smiling, "I thought you were crazy."

"I still am... crazy in love." Lynn said leaning forward to kiss him again but pulled away when she heard a cough from the door. She turned her head blinking. "Passing. Aetas. What pleasure brings you here?"

"I was in midst of chatting with Aetas, but I needed to ask a favor of you," Passing said quickly walking over, murmuring in Lynn's ear. "Can I borrow your sense?"

Lynn smiled. "Sure thing Passing." She reached into her robes, pulling out her wand and touching the back of her head with the tip of her wand. A gold string of light came out of the back of her neck which she presented to Passing who's hands were out-stretched for the orb.

"Thank you." Passing said absorbing the light into her chest. A smile crossed her lips.

"No problem, return it whenever." Lynn said and poked her arm. "I can never get used to this this. I'm surprised you even put up with it, Passing. Aetas did you need anything too?"

"Ah, no." Aetas said, "I think me and Passing should get going though. See you later Lynn... Quirinus." Passing rose and followed Aetas out the room touching everything as she moved.

"You can't feel anything?" Quirrell asked as Lynn continued to run her fingers rather amused over her legs.

"Nope."

"And you didn't ask why?"

"It's not like she's going to run off with it. I know where they live." Lynn said slapping her cheeks. "I seriously can't get used to this though. Weird... now it hits me it would have hurt less if I had ran through your window with a lack of feeling..."

_**Now Fast-Forward ten Minutes, Coming up the stairs-**_

Scorpius ran up the stairs, slamming into Quirrell as he and Lynn came out of their room.

"Oh, ex-excuse me." Scorpius straightened his shirt again, looking flustered.

"It's fine, Scopius" Quirrell said.

"Hey, Quirinus can you get me some bruise be gone." Lynn asked poking a darkening spot on her arm.

"Yes, but stop poking that," Quirrell chided before taking off down the hallway and slipping into the bathroom to grab some bruise-be-gone.

Lynn was still poking her arm, now bruised from constant poking, looked up noticing Scorpius rather flustered. She chuckled, "Have a good time?"

Scorpius blinked at her, "I don't know what your-" He stopped, looking away.

"I think you do." Lynn said hitting the bruise on her arm much to her strange amusement. "Passing doesn't normally ask me favors."

"Yes, well, I'm glad the whole damn world knows about it." Scorpius turned and went for the stairs leading up.

"The whole w-wait, hey, Scorp," Lynn said taking after him only to crash to the ground. She cursed, "I'm not bleeding, am I?" She asked Scorpius.

"N-no, your not." He reached down and helped her up, ever the gentleman.

"Why do you think the whole world knows?" Lynn asked confused as she stood up. "I wasn't going to tell anyone, if that was what you were thinking. Whatever happened between you and her is your own prerogative. I just presumed there was a reason for Passing asking for a sense of feeling."

"Well, Aetas knows, so does Rell, and Lily, I'm sure, Emma has a pretty good idea...and I know that I can't keep a secret from Aunt Rose for long." Scorpius stared at the wall.

"Oh... Were you guys that loud?" Lynn asked, confused why so many people would know so quickly about that.

"No, it's...a long story. I'd, uh, rather not talk about it." Scorpius ran his fingers over his arm.

"Oh, well, I'm sorry that so many know, I guess." Lynn said sighing and leaned against the wall. "I won't say anything to anyone, in any case, if it makes you feel any better."

Scorpius sighed, "I think I'm going to go take a shower..." He made his way up the stairs.

"Poor kid," Lynn murmured looking up at him and turned around seeing Quirrell and jumped back a little. "Oh gods don't scare me like that."

"Sorry," Quirrell said rubbing the back of his neck. "I couldn't find what you asked for."

"It's alright." Lynn said with a small smile.

Scorpius made his way up the stairs, knocking on his Aunt and Uncle's bedroom door.

"Come in, Scorpy, dear." Rose's voice came from behind the door.

Scorpius opened the door slowly, "Aunt Rose, can I use your bathroom?"

Rose looked up from her book, "Of course. Tom, Scorpy needs the bathroom."

"Fine." Tom opened the bathroom door, "I'm going downstairs for something to eat, you want something, Rose?"

"Mm, no. Thank you, dear."

Tom nodded and went out the door to the stairs. Scorpius almost was in the bathroom, when Rose looked up from her book, "Scorpy, let's talk."

"A-About what?" Scorpius held tightly on the door.

"About certain things that happened in my otherwise G-rated house." She licked her thumb and turned the page.

"How do you-" Scorpius's mouth dropped open.

"Scorpius, there isn't a thing that goes on in my house that I don't know about." Rose put down her book, looking carefully at her nephew-cousin-whatever. "Sit."

Scorpius slowly made his way to the bed and sat down, he couldn't look at her.

She sighed and sat next to him, "You regret it, don't you."

"Why is everything you ask never a question?" Scorpius stared at his feet.

"Because I never have to ask. Now, answer my question-not question."

"I-no, I don't regret anything, I-I love her."

"I see, now tell me the truth."

He looked up at her, "I am! I do love her, very much! I...just didn't think I'd...actually do this."

Rose nodded slowly, "I understand, but you need to remember exactly what you're dealing with. Passing is not human, and as much as Lynn and I care for her, she can't feel anything. She will never die and she will never grow old."

"Are you intentionally trying to make me feel more shitty about this?"

"No, I just want you to think about what you are getting into. I love you too much to let you jump head long into a sticky situation."

Scorpius looked up at her, tears rolling slowly down his face, "Thank you, Aunt Rose."

She put her hand on his shoulder and pulled him against her, "You kids make me feel my age, I have grey hair..."

"Sorry."

She smiled, kissing his forehead, "Not necessarily your fault, mostly it is my husband and my own son's fault. You don't make my hair turn quite as quickly." She patted his cheek, "Now go take a shower, you should talk to Passing about this, and possibly back off a step or two. You are only seventeen, Scorp."

He nodded and went into the bathroom, sighing and turning on the water.

_**Downstairs, Hugo, Anna, Lily, and Volderrell are watching Game highlights from a previous Match-**_

"I see they're using a Dive-and-Scoop technique." Hugo pointed at the Chasers of the opposing team.

"I don't know, looks more like a- Oh, hey James, have a seat." Volderrell waved his friend over.

"What'cha watchin'?" James plopped down next to Hugo.

"Match highlights." Lily said softly.

"Seen Emma anywhere?" Anna asked, leaning against Hugo.

"Well, she was hanging around the glow-y door thing. But, no I haven't really seen her. Oh, I remember this match..." James leaned forward.

"Hm, Scorp's missing too, but he isn't in the Door." Volderrell raised an eyebrow at Anna, "I think we should go and, ah, check on him, An."

"Yeah, I think we best." Anna said rising quickly.

The two walked up the stairs, meeting Rose and Tom in deep conversation with Quirrell and Lynn on the landing.

"Um, haves anyone seen Emma or Scorp?" Anna asked softly looking at the adults. "I haven't seen any of them in a while..."

"Hm, Emma isn't with you? Odd." Rose tapped her chin thoughtfully, "Scorpius is upstairs."

"I hope you aren't getting more ideas of trashing the house..." Tom looked suspiciously at his son.

Anne shifted from one foot to the other saying to Tom, "No, just curious where everyone is."

"I'm sure she's around here somewhere," Lynn said looking rather distracted.

Quirrell ran a hand through his hair, "Have you checked your room?"

"Uh, no," Anne sighed slipping passed the adults. "If you guys see her, can you tell her we're looking for her?" Anne looked over at Volderrell, "Come on, let's check my room. And perhaps we'll run into Scorpius."

"I doubt it." Rose said over her shoulder as they climbed the stairs.

Volderrell knocked on the girls' closed door, "Em? You in there?"

"Yeah?" came a quiet voice.

"Hey, don't you want to come hang with us?" Volderrell leaned against the wall, polishing his fingernails on his shirt. "We're watching the Stormers and the Macaws game, I think it happened last month."

"Um, yeah, I - I guess. Just, ah, don't say anything," Emma said and the door unlocked. Anna looked rather confused at Volderrell as the door to their room opened slowly, and Emma walked out and it was clearly evident she had been crying. She wiped her eyes with her long sleeved shirt, "So what have I missed of the match replay?"

"Uh, well, Hugo could probably explain it better than me. Why don't you head on down there and we'll be down in a bit?" Volderrell gestured to the stairs.

Anna twisted her hands when Emma looked at each of them. Anna explained, comfortingly touching her twin's shoulders "We are looking for Scorp. Soon as we find him we'll be back downstairs."

"O-okay," Emma said, "Meet up with you guys in a minute then." She slowly making her way down the stairs.

"I don't think I want to know what's up." Volderrell rubbed his neck. "Shall we finish our search?"

Anna nodded, casting one last glance down the stair where her sister had gone, "Yeah, Scorp shouldn't be that hard to find, do you think?"

"Nope, Mum said he's up here." Volderrell opened the door to his parents' room. "Scorp?" He stepped in, he could hear water running. "You don't think he's in the shower, do you?"

"He might be," Anna said, "How 'bout you check?"

"Yeah, that'd be best..." Volderrell knocked on the door, "Scorp, you in the-oh, it's alright, Anna, he isn't in the shower." Volderrell opened the door all the way, Scorpius was sitting on the floor in front of the tub, fully-clothed.

"Scorp?" Anna asked peeking in. "What you doing here all alone? You alright?"

"Uh, ye-yes, I'm alright." Scorpius stared at the floor.

"Suuuure, you are." Volderrell sat down next to him. "This is about Passing, isn't it?"

"Mm, I don't know what I'm doing, Rell. I do love her, I just feel like I've...rushed head-long into this." Scorpius put his hands on his head.

"Maybe you should talk to Passing about it," Anna said softly as she sat down on the floor next to the boys.

"Aunt Rose said that, but I don't know how...I think she'll be mad at me." Scorpius looked over at her. Volderrell reached over and turned the water off.

"I don't think she'd be mad," Anna murmured, "She loves you, Scorpy."

"Y-you think so?" Scorpius blinked slowly at Anna.

"Well, duh!" Volderrell smacked Scorpius on the head, "Come on, Scorps! She's nuts about you, and you know it."

"It's true," Anna said with a soft smile. "When you aren't around she is always asking how you are doing and everything."

"You're right!" Scorpius stood up suddenly, "I love her an-and she loves me and I almost positive she won't kill me if I tell her that I'm a little uncomfortable with regular sex with my immortal girlfriend."

"Uh, yeah, Scorps." Volderrell stared at his cousin in surprise.

Anna raised an eyebrow, trying not to laugh at the declaration. "I'm sure she won't kill you. Just explain everything, I'm sure everything will work out."

"Right!" Scorpius zoomed out the door.

Volderrell stared at Anna for a second, "This vacation keeps getting curioser and curioser."

"I know, right?" Anna said getting up off the floor.


	16. Chapter 16

_**In the Door-**_

Scorpius closed the Door behind him, "Passing? Bunny, you in here?"

"Yes, my sweet?" Passing asked slipping out of one of the corridor doors, a lazy, content smile crossing her face, "Back for more already?"

"Um, not quite. We need to talk, Bunny." Scorpius gestured to one of the sofas.

Her smile faded. "Oh?" Passing slowly walked sat down on one of the sofas, "What about?"

"Well, I had a talk with my aunt, and I think maybe we should back off a bit." Scorpius watched her carefully.

"I see..." Passing frowned, saying coldly, "I think it's best you leave."

"Wh-What? But, Bunny, I just want to talk-" Scorpius reached out to take her hand.

"I don't feel much like talking," Passing said rising quickly. "Goodbye, Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy." She disappeared into the room where she had been.

"I- Passing! Wait, don't be this way! I- Now she's mad at me..." Scorpius ran back out the Door.

_**In the Library, the whole Populace of the House are now Watching the Match-**_

"What the FUCK? That Snitch is right in front of you!" Tom shouted at the television.

"Dear, they can't hear you." Rose sat quietly, internally cursing the damn Seeker.

"Really, though it was right there," Lynn said, leaning into Quirrell whom was quietly watching the game from where he sat.

"My grand-Dad said that the people in the telly are really thousands of miles away." Hugo leaned forward to see around Tom.

"What, they aren't in the box?" Tom looked closely at the TV.

"No," Anna said, with a giggle.

Emma adding, "They really aren't."

"Tom sit back, I can't see the TV," Quirrell said with a sigh.

"Quiet, do you hear something." Rose turned off the TV.

"Hey, I was watching that!" Tom reached for the remote, which Rose chucked at his head.

The door opened slowly and Scorpius dazedly walked through it.

"Scorp, what's wrong?" Volderrell stared at him.

"Scorpius?" Quirrell asked concerned, "Scorpius what's wrong?"

Rose stood up, "What happened?"

Scorpius sat down, staring blankly at the floor, "I-I tried to talk to her...I think she broke up with me..."

Rose put her arms around him, "What? What do you mean she broke up with you?" She looked uneasily at Lynn.

"Oh fuck," Lynn said getting up quickly, she murmuring quietly to herself about Passing still having her sense of feeling. She looked around, "_NO ONE_ goes in the Door. Got it."

The twins looked over each other with uncertainly.

Lynn then took off towards the Door, opening it quickly, and slipping inside. The door closed with a click behind her.

"What's going on?" Tom and Quirrell stood up slowly.

"Tom, Quirinius, time for diversion. Go. Now." Rose gestured back to the TV.

"Ohhhhhh, gotcha." Tom proceeded to press every button on the remote until Volderrell took it away from him.

"Scorpius, honey, come with me." Rose led him to the kitchen, the only room in the house with any privacy.

They waited in silence, then Lynn came in the door. "I imagine this is not good." Rose looked up at her.

"The blood give it away?" Lynn asked, walking over to the sink and washing her bloody hands.

"What happened?" Scorpius asked hoarsely, standing up and staring at her in distress.

"Many things," Lynn said darkly, "But you probably are just asking about the blood- well she was cutting herself when I came in. No doubt trying to kill herself. It was plenty hard trying to get back my sense of feeling. And once I had, she was still trying hurt herself... Nothing more pathetic then that, I suppose."

Scorpius sunk to the floor, his head in his hands, "Oh my gods...What have I done?" He looked up at them, "I tried to talk to her and she shut me down! She wouldn't stay and let me explain!"

"Obviously." Rose ran her hand over her hair.

"It might have been from sense of touch overload. Normally she thinks things out," Lynn said softly, "I'm sure when she calms down she'll listen. But for the moment, she is thinking you broke up with her and she is heartbroken and won't listen to reason. Passing is sleeping right now, thanks to Rev. And I know Passing may regret a few things she said and did to me."

"I'm not sure I want to know what you mean." Rose rubbed her forehead.

"She's _cutting _herself because she thought I wanted to break up with her? Why the hell would I have sex with someone only to break up with them five minutes later?" Scorpius shook her head.

"She's not thinking straight. She was probably thinking you had gotten what you wanted and that perhaps she was a lousy lay," Lynn said sitting down on the counter, "Passing hasn't loved anyone before and I know she doesn't believe she should be able to have that... because of what she does."

"AUGH!" Scorpius ran out the door and was almost to the Door.

"No!" Lynn said jumping in front of the door. "Wait, you can't go in there right now. Please, Scorpius."

"I have to fix this or I'm gonna lose it!" Scorpius tried to push past her.

"Step foot in there right now, Passing is liable to pop your soul out of your body." Lynn said darkly. "She did that to me at least three times while I was there, and if you go there I'm sure Elin will be a little less then willing to put you back. Just let her calm down, explain things tomorrow."

"But, I love her, dammit! I don't want her to be pissed at me!" Scorpius stared at her.

"I know you do, Scorp," Lynn said, "But she's not into listening to reason. Just let her calm down for a bit. Okay?"

Scorpius sighed, "I-...okay, I'll wait." Scorpius sat down next to the Door.

Rose finally caught up to them, "I think it'll be okay to leave him to his thoughts."

"Yeah, I suppose, I have to get back though," Lynn nodded over towards the door.

"Right, I'll go make sure there are no questions from the Goof-Troop downstairs." Rose turned and went back downstairs, where Scorpius could hear her saying loudly, "All is quiet on the Western Front! Go back to your knitting."

Scorpius pulled his knees to his chin and sat quietly.

"It will be okay," Lynn said softly, opening the door, "I'll get you the first chance that she's calmed down enough." She slipped inside and the door door closed quietly behind her.

Scorpius looked at the Door, he took a deep breath and started to monologue, "I've seriously screwed this up. I love her really I do, but I'm just wondering if we rushed things a bit. I want to be...intimate with her, and I know she does too, I just want to slow down a little bit. Maybe spend more time with her and tell her everything about myself. I want her to really know me and I don't want to keep anything from her. I want to be honest and a good boyfriend, I know I can do it...If she'd let me, that is." He stared at the Door, "I also know that you can hear me. I love you, Passing."

The door opened a crack. Gold eyes stared out from the surrounding darkness of the door. "I love you too, Scorpius."

He turned slowly, "There you are...Come out?"

"I'm a mess," Passing said softly.

"Yeah, I heard something about that." He reached out and slid her hair out of her eyes, "You're still pretty to me."

She slowly opened the door wider and slowly walked out. "You always were a charmer." She said softly sitting next to him. Her arms were wrapped up and the dark blue shirt and her blue jeans speckled with blood spots. There was a particularly dark spot where her heart would be.

"Good Lord, what did you-?" Scorpius pulled her against his chest. "You really took that hard didn't you?"

"I'd be lying if I said I hadn't," Passing said softly. "I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry too." Scorpius rested his chin on her head. "I'm glad you were listening and not your brothers."

"Lynn was," Passing said softly. "She told me I should."

"Ah, I see. And your brothers aren't going to destroy me?" He smiled, putting her hair behind her ear.

"No," Passing said with a small smile. "They were more worried about me."

"For good reason, I can see." Scorpius gestured to the blood, "You best change, Bunny."

"I will," Passing murmured, "But, in a minute okay? I just want to stay by you for a little bit longer. If that is alright with you."

"Fine with me." Scorpius settled back against the wall and closed his eyes.

Passing rubbed her head against his chest and closed her eyes, a hint of a content smile on her face.

Lynn slipped out of the Door, closing it quietly. She smiling at the sight of the two lovers before making her way quietly down the stairs.

_**Downstairs, still watching the Match with Minimual concern for what is Going on Upstairs-**_

"Get the damn Snitch!" Tom shouted, almost throwing Rose off his lap.

"Tom, will you calm down, before I kill you!" Rose muttered.

"Ooooh, another point for us!" Anna nudged Hugo.

"So what? Our team has a better Seeker anyway!" Hugo nudged back, and started a Nudging-War with Anna, which Volderrell enthusiastically joined, Lily moved to the floor to escape the carnage.

"Oy!" Tom ducked, Volderrell's elbow grazed his head. "Watch it with the elbows!"

"Oh, let them be, Tom." Rose nudged him, thus engaging herself and Tom in the combat.

Quirrell, Lily, and Emma looked on in amusement.

Lynn hovered near the door, laughing when she saw the nudge fest going on. "So this was your distraction, Rose?

"Silence, Crazy, we're in the middle of a debate!" Tom narrowly dodged a nudged to the groin by Rose.

"Watch it! Oof, Rell, that's my face!" Hugo leaped at Volderrell landing a good one in the stomach.

"Alright, Peace talks! Cookies in the kitchen now!" Rose pointed to one of the doors and all the kids and Tom raced through it. Rose sat up, dusting off her robes, and looked at Lynn, "So, how'd it go?" She took the shoe that Quirrell handed her.

"It is fine, they made up," Lynn said, "Or at least I presume so since they are both sleeping by the Door."

"Sleeping, figures. Well, at least things worked out. I'd hate for Passing to stay angry forever. Hell knows no fury and all that." Rose stretched slightly.

"So what happened," Quirrell asked.

Lynn sighed, "I'll explain later. Come on lets go grab a cookie or two before Tom eats them all."

"Mm, no, explain now, Lynn. I don't like not knowing everything that goes on in my house." Rose held up a hand, stopping Lynn from leaving.

"Quirinus could you go save a cookie for me," Lynn asked turning to Quirrell, whom nodded and left the room. Lynn ran her fingers through her hair, "Rose, I'd rather not say..."

"Well, you will say. Now, in fact. So start talking." Rose leaned on the wall.

"Passing was rather pissed and she said things that- that she shouldn't have told me," Lynn says her eyes darkening slightly with the thought. "It is understandable seeing as the state she was in and she said things that only she should know. She didn't mean to and I know under normal circumstances she would have never, _ever_, tell me what she did. Please don't make me go into detail Rose, because I'm sure you don't want to know after the fact."

"Okay, that much I don't want to know. Just tell me what happened between them." Rose rubbed her forehead tiredly.

"Well, Passing believed Scorpius had broken up with her. . . She was in the midst of hurting herself when I came back and she popped my soul a few times when I tried getting her to calm down. She thought that Scorp had only been using her, and it hurt her deep with the thought." Lynn sat down on a chair, sighing softly to herself, "She tried cutting out her own heart when I came to check up on her again. Scorpius started talking to himself and you know that everyone can hear what is going on from the inside of the Door. He said how he loved her and just wanted to slow things up so as there would be no secrets or anything between them. I had Passing listen to what he was saying and they made up. They do love each other, Rose. Perhaps more then Passing could ever thing was possible for her."

"All's well that ends well. I guess...Let's go stop the cookie massacre that is more than likely going on in the kitchen."

"Yeah," Lynn said with a soft smile.


	17. Chapter 17

_**That Night-**_

Scorpius sighed and pushed open the Door, stepping into the dark beyond. He walked a ways until he came to Passing's room. He knocked softly.

"Enter," came her voice.

"Gladly." Scorpius turned the knob, opened the door, and slid into her room. "Hello, Bunny."

"Why hello," Passing said with a smile as she pushed off the covers to her bed and sat up.

Scorpius slid in next to her, putting the covers back over himself. He snuggled up to Passing. "Rather cold out there tonight."

"Is it?" She asked laying back down and looked at him with a soft smile.

"Mm-Hm, bitterly so." Scorpius slid his hand into hers.

Passing kissed his hand, "Any warmer here?"

"Yes, very warm, well, it could be warmer..." He smiled, pulling her closer. "Um, wait, that sounded totally seductive..." He bit his lip. "Sorry, I guess I'm not as much of a gentleman as I'd like to think I am."

"It's alright," Passing said with a chuckle, kissing his nose. "I love you."

"I love you too." They laid there for a moment, "You think I'd look better with long hair?"

"Mm," Passing said, "I think you'd look great in anything."

"Thank you, but seriously, I was thinking about growing my hair our. Like my grandpa." Scorpius ran his fingers through his hair.

"I think you should," Passing said running her fingers through his hair. "You can always cut it if you don't like it long."

"Mm, I think I will." He stared at Passing, he leaned forward and kissed her.

Passing kissed him back, her hands wrapping in his. Scorpius leaned in, his arms wrapping around her waist, he closed his eyes. "...Passing, I'm, uh..."

"Yes?" She asked softly, pulling away to look at him.

Scorpius blushed, pulling back a little, "I'm...oh, you can't feel anything now, can you?"

"No, sadly," Passing said, sadly, "Lynn isn't letting me borrow her sense for a little while. . . After, what I had been doing."

"Uh, right...I'm ahhhhhh..." Scorpius slid his feet over the edge of the bed, breathing heavily. "Ju-Just give me a second."

"I could help, you know," Passing murmured, with a chuckle.

Scorpius looked back at her, eyes wide, "Ummmm, that's quite alright, I was hoping to get through the night quietly." He took a deep breath, "Mmkay, I think I'm good." Scorpius slid back under the covers, staring at the ceiling.

"I love you," Passing murmured getting closer to her boyfriend.

"I know...Passing, don't do that!"

"Do what?" She asked softly, innocently.

"Agh! Passing, Don't touch!"

_**Upstairs-**_

Rose sat up, "I sense a disturbance in the force."

Tom rolled over, "No more force...please?"

Rose stared at him, "That isn't what I meant, but okay!"

"AH! NOOOO THE FOOOORCE!"

_**Downstairs, in the girl's room-**_

"So, do think that Scorpius is okay now?" Lily whispered, sitting up in the spare bed.

"Yeah, he'll be fine," Emma said, "Mum said he and his girlfriend made up."

"Good thing too," Anna said nodding.

"Yeah, that is a good thing. Scorp seems like a sensitive guy". Lily wrapped the comforter around herself. "Not like Rell, he's pretty tough to get along with sometimes."

"Well Scorp really loves this girl." Anna said, "And she really loves him."

"Sometimes Rell's not that tough," said Emma.

Anna smiled, "Live with him long enough and you'll know... Especially when he needs chocolate for a comfort food."

"Yeah, I thought it was odd that he needs chocolate when he's upset." Lily smiled, "At first I thought he was messing with me, but he really needs chocolate when he needs chocolate."

"Yeah, he's done that since we were little," Anna said.

Emma smiled, "He might have picked that habit from our parents."

"Really? Who does that?" Lily blinked in surprise.

"Both of them, our Mum's had the habit since she was our age and Dad picked up on it shortly after we were born." Anna said.

"Strange we don't have chocolate cravings more," Emma said with a small laugh, "Well no, Anna has that sometimes."

"I can't help it," Anna said, "Plus it helps to have a well stocked stash if anyone needs any."

_**Back at Platform 9¾ -**_

The Riddle and Quirrell households stood saying their goodbyes, Scorpius stood by, looking longingly into the crowd. Volderrell looked over at his cousin. "Hey, who you looking for?"

"Hm? Oh, no one in particular..." Scorpius said good bye to his mother and father and came over to join his the group.

"Your girlfriend perhaps?" Emma asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Well, I was hoping she'd come, but I thought not." Scorpius turned to the train.

"Did you ask her to come?" Emma asked, but was cut off by Volderell.

"Uh, incidentally, have you told your parents who/what your dating?" Volderrell raised an eyebrow at him.

"No, not yet. I thought since it really doesn't matter in the long run, I could keep it a secret." Scorpius kept looking to the crowd, seemingly upset before turning back to them. "Um, I sort of asked her to...stop by."

"And I am here, am I not?" Passing said suddenly, walking up to the group, "Sorry I wasn't here sooner, had a few … things to take care of."

"Ah, Bunny, I didn't think you would make it..." Scorpius took a step toward her.

"Whoa, where the freak did she come from?" Volderrell whispered to the Emma.

"Probably entered the platform same as us," Emma said with a shrug.

"Oh, hey where'd Anna go?" Volderrell looked around for her.

"She's over by the Weasley's talking with his parents or something," Emma said with a laugh.

"I always make time for you." Passing said.

"Likewise." Scorpius smiled, giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"I was wondering, would it be alright if I rode the train with you all?" Passing asked.

"Well you can always ride Scorp's if-" Emma said, getting elbowed in the stomach by Volderrell.

"Don't be icky." Volderrell muttered, "Help me find us some seats." He dragged a giggling Emma after him and climbed on the train.

"Strange, those twins are." Scorpius blinked after them, then turning back to Passing, "I'm sure it would be fine for you to ride with us."

"They get it from their mother," Passing said, with a smile. "So want to head aboard."

"Yeah, come on." Scorpius waved to his aunt and uncle, and held the door open for her, "After you."

"Always a gentleman," said Passing with a smile as she walked inside the train.

_**On the Train-**_

Once again, all the teenagers piled into one compartment, which the twins enchanted to make it larger. Passing and Scorpius sat together in one corner, Volderrell and Lily, Hugo and Anna, James with his girlfriend, Cynthia Wood, and Emma all sat around a table piled high with snacks.

"So then, I say, 'Why don't you prove it?' and then James gets on his broom and pulls a double-loop and catches the Snitch! It was the most amazing thing I'd ever seen!" Cynthia gushed, James smiled and puffed up his chest importantly.

"Yes, well, you should have seen Anna," Emma said, "The Falmouth Falcons Captain said she was the best seeker he ever did see. Caught the snitch when James, their seeker, and Scorp couldn't."

"Well, I think he's the best." Cynthia gave her a scathing look.

"Now, children, let's not fight." Scorpius looked up from talking with Passing.

"Right, we'll know who's the best when Quidditch starts up again." Volderrell put his arm around Lily.

"Yeah," Anna said, "Just you all wait and see. Hufflepuff's getting the Quidditch cup this year."

Scorpius and Volderrell started to laugh, "Rrrright, An. Hufflepuff has never won!"

"It's gonna be Gryfindor for sure!" James piped up, Hugo and Lily nodded.

"No way! Slytherin is winning and that's that!" Scorpius asserted.

They all stared at each other, suddenly realizing that they were divided against themselves. Everyone was very quiet.

"We'll just have to wait and see," Emma said, raising a pumpkin bar, "May the best team win."

"Don't worry, we will." Volderrell said, sipping a Butter Beer.

"So besides all of that," Passing said with a short laugh, "What else is going on at Hogwarts?'

"Oh, well, Bunny we have different classes. Like this term I'm taking Advanced Potions, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Advanced Transfiguration, and Alchemy. I'll be training to be an Auror, like my dad." Scorpius said.

"Don't forget Music, Scorp." Volderrell smiled at his cousin.

"You're taking Music?" Hugo stared at him in surprise.

"Yes, Anna and I are taking it too," Emma said, "I'm also taking Arithmacy, Study of Ancient Ruins, Advance Potions, Advanced Transfiguration and Defense Against the Dark Arts. Anna's taking Earth Magic and Alchemy instead of Arithmacy and study of Ancient ruins."

"Why bother, I already have people that teach me that stuff anyway." Anna mumbled.

"Oh, yeah? What do you guys play?" Lily asked softly.

"Violin," Anna said. Emma shrugged, "Harp."

"What does Scorp play?" Hugo asked.

"Um, piano." Scorpius said softly, "Dad and Grandma both play, so I do too."

"I bet you play beautifully, Star," Passing said softly.

Volderrell and the twins looked at each other, mouthing the word 'Star?'.

"Well, Grandma thinks so." Scorpius shrugged. "What are you taking Potter's? Hugo?"

"I'm taking Charms, Herbology, History of Magic, and Muggle Studies." Hugo said, counting on his fingers.

"I'm taking Defense Against the Dark Arts, Transfiguration, Ghoul Studies, Earth Magic, and Alchemy." Lily said quietly.

"Potions, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Transfiguration, Charms, Flying and Astronomy." James said, holding hands with Cynthia.

"Fun," Passing said and then looked out the window. "Ah, I'm afraid I must leave soon."

"Okay, will I see you later?" Scorpius traced her jawline with his finger.

"Of course," Passing smiled, leaning forward to kiss him.

"Aaaaaaand back to reality! Everyone make out!" Volderrell turned to Lily.

"Says the boy who has a girlfriend." Emma said rolling her eyes. She stood up and left the compartment, Scorpius followed her after Passing disappeared, which no one else noticed for the sake of making out.

"Hey, Em." He stood next to her and looked out the window with her.

"Hey Scorp, Passing leave?" Emma asked softly.

"Yeah, I hope I'll see her in the Room of Requirement. Later of course." He looked at her carefully, "You like Aetas don't you?"

"Yeah," Emma said with a sigh. "But he's been avoiding me."

"Well, he does like you. A lot."

Emma murmured, "He doesn't seem to."

"Naw, he's just shy. That's all."

"I think it's more then that," Emma said resting her head against the window, "I'm getting tired of perusing him, to be honest, I really don't think he likes me how I like him."

"Well, why don't you come with me to the Room of Requirement and you can talk to him? I promise Passing and I will keep it to minimum." Scorpius offered.

"That be great if you don't mind." Emma said, "Thanks, Scorp."

"Sure, any time." He smiled, "I think Cynthia's a floozy."

"Agreed," Emma said, "James could do better."

"Yes, definitely, I think he's just looking for someone to boost that enormous ego of his." Scorpius chuckled.

"A trained monkey could do a better job at it," Emma said rolling her eyes, with a laugh.

Scorpius laughed, "Agreed. Let's go get something from the dining car."

"Okay," she said with a smile, "Better then watching people snog."

"Well, if it's me..." Scorpius smiled and Emma shoved him playfully.

"You know what I mean." Emma said. "No fun if you're not snogging too."


	18. Chapter 18

_**At Hogwarts-**_

The students all sat at the Four House Tables. Volderrell looked over at the Gryfindor Table, he waved inconspicuously at Lily, Much to the anger of every Slytherin.

"Rell, I think you should cool it, people are staring." Scorpius tapped his shoulder.

_**At the Ravenclaw Table-**_

Emma tapped her twin's shoulder whom was sitting at the Hufflepuff table but right behind Emma. They began chatting to one another, but Anna kept being distracted by waving at Hugo and tossing pieces of parchment back and forth between the tables.

Professor McGonagall stood up, "Alright, it is time you were all going to your dormitories, tottle off!"

They all stood up and made for their respective dorms. Except for a certain group who all scampered off to hang out and possibly get in trouble.

"Come on." James smiled, leading the way to the secret passageway to Hogsmeade.

"Do you think we can get some fire-whiskey," Emma asked with a slight grin.

"Yeah! Let's do it!" Volderrell smiled evilly.

_**After having too much to Drink, They all retired to the Room of Requirement-**_

Scorpius was passed out, he was just in his boxers and socks, Lily, Emma, & Anna were sleeping on one of the sofas; all of them wearing the wrong uniforms. Emma was wearing two uniforms neither of her own house. Hugo was sitting in a corner laughing every so often, Volderrell was bundled up in a blanket, and no one knew where James was.

Passing blinked at them in shock, Aetas stood next to her, along with Elin, both of which were curiously standing behind Passing. Elin slammed the door shut before any other of their brothers and sisters could follow them.

Scorpius looked up at her from the floor, "Hiya Bunnay, f-fancy meetin youse here." he slurred.

"Well, I should be saying the same thing," Passing said, raising an eyebrow as she crouched next to Scorpius, "Where's your clothes, Star?"

"My clothes? Hm, they was heeere a sec'nd ago..." He smiled groggily.

"Mm," Passing said nodding slowly, " Elin, could you look to see if you can find him something. Star, how much did you drink?"

"Not a drop." Scorpius held up his finger, "mmmmmm, a' least a t'nk'rd...I fink. B'rrel, fingy-jobber."

"I see," Passing said softly. She glanced at Elin who was looking around for his clothes but not find any random clothes around, "Find them yet?"

Elin shook her head.

"Don' w'rry, Bunnay! I's tot'lly cohir'nt...I fink." Scorpius slowly sat up.

"Yes, Star, of course you are," Passing said, eyes flickering around for a moment and rolled her eyes. "Elin, Em's wearing them."

Scorpius blinked, then threw up on himself, "Oh, shi'..." He slumped back to the ground.

"It is alright, love." Passing said as Elin walked quietly over to Emma.

"I fink I's need baff..." Scorpius mumbled, wiping vomit off his boxers.

"Hold on," Passing said, looking over at Elin who was quietly removing Scorpius's pants and shirt off the passed out Emma with some help from Aetas. "I'll clean you up in just a minute."

Scorpius reached out his hands to Passing, "Bunnay, I needs baff."

"Then barf, Star," Passing said, "But not on me, please."

"Non, not 'barf', baaaaffffff." Scorpius drawled.

"Yes, yes, you'll get a bath." Passing picked him up slowly, addressing each of her siblings in turn, "Aetas stay here, I think one is still unaccounted for and Elin could you get the door. Bring his clothes would you?"

"But Passing-" Aetas said.

"They are all passed out," Passing said. "I think you can handle it. I'll send Elin back when I get pretty boy over here settled."

"'m preatty...like Bunnay..." Scorpius mumbled, hiccuping.

"Yes, you are," Passing said.

Elin held open the door and Passing slipped inside the Door. Once inside they made their way to the bathroom, Elin opened the door for them, setting the clothes on a stool.

"You better head back now before Aetas freaks out thinking he's touching barf. I can handle Star, here." Passing said to her sister whom nodded and the female took off.

"I wuv youm, Bunnay..." Scorpius hiccuped again.

"I love you too," Passing said setting him in the tub and quickly taking off his boxers. She turned on the water to the tub and grabbed the removable showering hose, spraying him slightly with the water.

"Hey, hey Bunnay...'m drunk!" Scorpius looked up at her in groggy surprise, "Gu'ss 'm no gennelm'n, huh?" He blinked slowly, "Hey, wh're's meh box'rs? I ain't got no clothes on..."

"I took them off you, silly," Passing said with an amused grin. "You threw up on them."

"To'k em off? Time for snu'gles?" He smiled lazy-eyed at her. "We do it in tub?"

"Another time perhaps," Passing said, spraying his hair with water and running her fingers through it, "Perhaps when you'll be able to remember the next morning."

"Aaaah, I get wet!" Scorpius moved away from the water, "Is it rain'ng?"

"Not really," said Passing grabbing a bottle of body wash. "Would you like to clean off yourself, or should I?"

"Do wha'? Is rain'ng in her'..." Scorpius stared at the shower head. "Dam' wea'ter man, said it'd be su'ny..."

"I'll take that as a no," Passing said, quickly putting the body wash in her hands and rubbed it on his body, then spraying him down with water. "I think you'll be staying here tonight. You're too drunk for me to trust you to head back to your dorm."

"Mmkay, I stay heeree wif you Bunnay." he watched her smiling stupidly. "Bunnay?"

"Yes, Star?" Passing asked flickering her eyes up to look at him.

"I cerpanly 'ope my faddder don' hear about dis." He smiled again, and then he closed his eyes.

"I'm sure he won't, Star." She said picking him up and putting some pants on him. She then brought him to her room setting him on the bed and went back to grab his shirt, tie and robe.

Scorpius snored softly and snuggled down into the sheets when Passing came back in.

"Silly boy," she said putting his stuff on her desk and slipping into the bed with him falling asleep quickly.

_**The Next Morning-**_

Scorpius opened his eyes, he wasn't in his dorm, his pants half-off, boxerless, and his head felt like a whole marching band was playing a raucous tune in his noggin. "What the-?" He sat up slowly, clutching his pounding head with both hands, "Where...are my underpants? And where the Hell am I?"

"You were drunk last night. You puked all over yourself. Emma was wearing your school uniform, and you wanted to do me in the bathtub," Passing murmured half awake next to him.

"Oh, um, did I? In the bathtub, I mean." Scorpius pulled his pants the rest of the way up.

"No, but you were convinced it was raining." Passing replied with a sigh.

"Oh, gods, my head hurts like the dickens...I'm never drinking that much again. He stared at her, running his fingers over her shoulder, "Did you take care of me, Bunny?"

"Of course I did, Star," she said looking up at him with a soft smile.

"I love you." He flopped back down on the bed, closing his aching eyes.

"I love you too," Passing replied, "Just go back to sleep, Star."

"Mm-Hm." Scorpius was quiet for a minute, "So, why were my pants almost off?"

"Because you woke up half-way through the night and decided you wanted to do it." Passing laughed softly, "After I told you no, you believed they were on fire and must not wear them..."

"...oh." He looked at her, "Soooo, wanna do it now?"

"Are you still drunk?" Passing asked looking up at him rather amused.

"No, but now I'm horny." He smiled at her.

Passing smiled, "Well in that case." She leaned over, capturing his lips.

"Yay, sober sex!" Scorpius tugged off his pants.

_**The Foyer-**_

Aetas was huddled in the corner, muttering about how evil alcohol is and wiping puke off his and Anna were on either side of a passed out Hugo. Lily's head on the blanketed Volderrell's lap. Elin was leaning against the wall shaking her head at the teens.

Volderrell blinked slowly, tried to stretched, but he was trapped in a blanket, "What the- Lily, what are you-ow...my head..."

"Glad to see someone is awake," Aetas murmured darkly. "Have fun last night? I see all the girls are wearing different uniforms."

Elin rolled her eyes at Aetas as she spoke to Volderrell. "Seems you all had a great party going on."

"Mm, I am never drinking again...well, maybe." Volderrell struggled out of the blanket. "Lily, what are you doing?"

Lily blinked slowly, stared at where her head was and sat bolt upright, much to the dismay of her aching head, "Owwww, what happened last night?"

"I dunno, wish someone would tell me." Volderrell stood up slowly, staring around at the carnage before him. "What are they doing to Hugo?"

"Nothing, just sleeping," said Elin, going over to the where the twins were

Aetas said bitterly, as he got up slowly, "Though the girls did do a strip tease for you guys it seems from the sounds we were hearing from the other side of the door... Then, Scorpius decided to join in their fun by showing the girls 'how it was really done'. If that helps you out any..."

"Holy shit, that was one frat party gone bad." Volderrell rubbed his eyes. "Where's Scorp and James?"

"Passing took Scorpius back to our place cause he was asking for a bath when he vomited all over himself and James is... well he still remains unaccounted for." Elin said.

"Oh, um, I'd better go find him then. Come on Lily, let's get the others awake."

"But, Rell, what about Scorp?" Lily rubbed her eyes.

"He's with Passing, he's fine." Volderrell started to shake the twins awake. "Come on you two."

"Wha-what's going on?" Emma asked groggily as she awoke, blinking slowly as she looked at herself. "Why am I wearing Lily's school uniform?"

"And I'm wearing yours," Anna said confused. "And Lily's wearing mine... What the hell."

"You really don't want to know. Now we're leaving, you can get changed in the lavatories." Volderrell picked up Hugo and made for the door, followed by the girls, "Thanks, Aetas, Elin."

"Not a problem," Elin said.

Aetas sighed, "Now that we are done babysitting drunks, I need a shower. I'm covered in vomit."

"Yeah, sorry about that." Scorpius leaned on the Door's jamb, back in his pants, watching his cousin herd them all out the door.

"It's alright," Elin said.

"I have to say you were the drunkest one of the lot," Aetas murmured, "But it's alright... I suppose. Since Passing had to take care of you."

"That right?" Scorpius slipped back in the Door, "Want some coffee?"

"Yeah, I need a shower though. Lily vomited on me." said Aetas slipping past him.

Elin shrugged following. "Not thanks."

Scorpius walked into the kitchen, sat down and drank some coffee, in no hurry to go to classes that day.

Aetas went into the bathroom and Elin sat down in one of the chairs.

"Mm, coffee is god, I swear." Scorpius closed his eyes.

"I'll take your word for it," Elin said with a laugh. "So where is Passing? Still asleep?"

"Uh, yep, she's still sleeping." Scorpius took a sip of his coffee.

"No, actually, I'm awake. Is that coffee?" Passing said slowly making her way out of the hallway and peered at Scorpius cup. "Mm, I think I'd like some." She then walked slowly towards the kitchen and grabbed herself a coffee cup and poured herself some. She sat herself down in the chair next to Scorpius. "The others leave?" she asked after she sipped her coffee.

"Yep, they all scampered off to get ready for classes." Scorpius sipped more coffee.

A sly grin crossed Passing's face as she raised her mug to her lips, "And yourself, Star?"

"From the looks of it," Elin with a short laugh, "He isn't in much of a rush."

"Lovely," Passing beamed behind her coffee. She took a sip and then sat it back down on the table. "It is always a pleasure to keep you as long as I can, Star."

Scorpius smiled, slugging down the rest of his coffee, "Mm, I figured I'd stick around. Seeing how I'm so hung-over I can't think straight."

"Well it is perfectly fine with me," Passing said, draining the rest of her coffee as Aetas came out of the bathroom.

His long dark hair was wet from the shower and a light blue towel hung from his shoulders and was the only thing that covered the top of him. Water dripped from his toned, exposed flesh and he wore some blue jeans and had no shoes or socks.

"Coffee?" Aetas asks curiously as he smelled the aroma.

"Yes," Elin said, slowly getting up, "Sit and I'll get you some."

"I can get it," Aetas protests but Elin just shrugs telling him, "Not like I'm drinking it."

Aetas sighs and sits down where Elin had been sitting as his sister pours him a cup of coffee. She slowly comes back putting the filled cup in front of him and then Elin sits in one of the unused chairs. Aetas reaches for the warmth and a hum of approval passed his lips when he sipped it's contents.

"Soooooo, how's the fam?" Scorpius asked as he poured himself more coffee, "Aside from those on barf duty last night."

"Barf Duty wasn't at all fun," Aetas commented.

Elin laughed, "Agreed but he didn't ask about that."

"They are doing good," Passing said, "Isis, Kaleo, Reverie, and Vega are over at your aunt Rose's playing video games or something to that extent."

"Hm, I envy them, I'm sick of school...I want to get on with my life!" Scorpius hung over the back of his chair. "Well, it doesn't matter anyway, I've already been told what I'm going to do."

"Oh," Elin asked curiously as Passing took a sip of her coffee. "What's that?"

Scorpius snorted, still hanging upside down over his chair, "I'll be working in the same place that my father work, government stuff, trials, hearings, and such...It sounds so boring though."

"I agree with you there," Aetas said, rising out of his chair leaving his cup on the table, "Duty calls, see you later Scorp." He slipped into the door at the end of the hallway that held symbols as the one with the gold, but this one white with bluish writing.

"'Kay, bye." Scorpius waved, "You know, hanging like this makes my head hurt less..."

"Well that's good to know if you find yourself wasted again," Elin laughed.

Passing smiled. "If I remember right I think Star said he was never drinking again."

Scorpius sat up, "Yes, Bunny, I'm never drinking...that much, ever again."

"You were bad last night." Passing said snickering.

"Was I? I don't remember a thing...I can be bad again, if you like." Scorpius rested his head on his fist, smiling.

"I suppose you could." Passing said with a smirk, getting up and grabbing her empty cup and the cup of Aetas. She put them in the sink and looked back Elin and Scorpius. "Feel like playing hookie for the rest of the day, Star?"

"Why not? I don't really want to go..." Scorpius stretched and yawned.

"Well," Passing said smiling, "Would you rather help me pick up my sib- oh wait, Rose would know seconds after you stepped inside. Well you can always come with me to my job if you'd like."

"Mm, sounds like a plan. Good thing I have this!" Scorpius pulled the Invisibility Cloak out of his robe's pocket.

"Swipe that from Volderrell?" Passing asked curiously. "Fine enough, don't want to be scarin' my clients I suppose."

"So your actually going to be taking him?" Elin asked nervously.

"That's what I was just discussing," Passing said, looking over at her sister. "Was it not?"

Elin asked softly, "Is that wise?"

"Star can decide for himself," Passing retorted, her gold eyes flashed with anger as they locked with her sister's lilac ones. "He knows what I am and he well knows what I do. It is perfectly well that he understands what that all includes-"

"-But Passing-"

Her eyes narrowed, glaring daggers at her sister, Elin, clearly evident they had had this type of fight before. Passing spoke harshly, "-_And _unlike you, dear sister, I don't get the joy of making plants blossom and the miracle of babies. Unfortunate really-"

"Passing, I'm sor-"

"No, Elin, you aren't." Passing sighed deeply.

"Passing." Elin stepped forward. Their eyes not waving from one another.

"Stop, please. We've had a discussion on this before, though more heated then now and I'd rather not fight with you in front of Star, alright?" Passing sighed loudly.

Elin looked away, "Fair enough."

Gold eyes glanced over at Scorpius, and Passing said softly "It's up to you on if you go. Feel free to stick around here if you'd rather since I can't promise things will go smoothly. And I have to collect on quite a few souls so it may weigh on you more then it does me, but that is only because I've had to do this for so long. And to be honest, I wouldn't blame you if you hated me, since my job isn't the most pleasant to that of my siblings."

Scorpius sighed, "Bunny, let's talk." He stood up and went into Passing's room.

Passing sighed looking over at her sister, whom shrugged, before slowly walking into her room. Her voice was rather quiet as she asked, "Yes, Star?"

"Bunny, I know you hate your job." He sat on the bed, patting the spot next to him, "But, I don't think it's right of you to make them feel bad. It isn't their fault."

"I know," Passing said slumping next to him. "It's just- it gets to you after a while."

Scorpius put his arm around her shoulders, "I know...but you have me, right? That's gotta account for something."

"It accounts for a lot," Passing said leaning into his embrace. "It's just rough knowing things... to be honest I'm surprised Lynn is still wanting to be friends with me after what I said to her."

Scorpius looked at her, "Why? What'd you say?"

Passing ran her fingers through her hair and then covered her face sighing mournfully, "I'm Death. I know when everyone is going to leave their earthly plane and move on to the next. And- and I was upset, not thinking at all, and I said somethings to her."

"You told her when she would die?" Scorpius held her at arm's length.

"Worse." Passing closed her eyes, her face expressionless. "I said more then hers."

"Who?" Scorpius tilted his head back.

Passing sighed again, her eyes opened. "Well, her... Quininus Quirrell... A few other names."

"You told her about how Aunt Rose and Uncle Tom would die too, didn't you?"

"How, no, that has an ability to change, just like when. But, everyone dies," Passing said standing up slowly and muttered something mournfully and tears slipping down her face, then whispered while wiping her eyes, "Everyone dies."

Scorpius shook his head, "Yes, they do." He stood behind her, hands on her shoulders, "No matter how much you may love them, everyone does die...One day I'll die too."

"I hate my job," Passing murmured. "And at the mention of it, I've got matters to attend to. If you still wish to go you can. But you are equally welcome to stay here 'til I get back."

"I'll go with you. I think you could use the company." Scorpius buttoned up his shirt.

A hint of a grateful smile crossed her lips, Passing said softly. "Alright, just don't forget the invisibility cloak. Oh, yes, and here, wear this-" Passing walked over to the dresser and opened one of the drawers and pulled out a small silver chain with a golden stone with a symbol engraved onto the surface. She held it out to him "-it will let you go anywhere I do."

Scorpius nodded and slip it onto his neck, "Well, I'm all set."

"Yes, as am I." Passing said, quickly grabbing a black hoodie and slipping it over top of her red shirt, nodding as she strode towards the door and made her way towards the white door Aetas had went through earlier. She touched it, the door's symbols starting to glow a red and began shifting into new symbols, "Stay close, Star, and if you want to go back just tell me alright?"

"Gotcha, shall we?" Scorpius pulled the Cloak over his head.

Passing opened the door, "You first, my Star." She said smiling at him with soft eyes.

"Right." Scorpius's voice came from her right, there were footsteps as he went through the door.

Passing smiled weakly before slipping after him. The door shut behind her.


End file.
